A New Dream
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Sora and Leon have finished their performance of Swan Lake and take a break from the circus. They search for a new dream on a journey to Sora's homeland of Japan. Will their partnership on the stage translate to love off stage as they continue training for an exhibition? Will there still be a place for them at Kaleido Star when they return? Is there a future for Layla on Broadway?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Dream**

Summary: Sora and Leon have finished their performance of Swan Lake and take a break from the circus. They search for a new dream on a journey to Sora's homeland of Japan. Will their partnership on the stage translate to love off stage as they continue training for an exhibition? Will there still be a place for them at Kaleido Star when they return? Is there a future for Layla on Broadway?

Pairings: Sora x Leon, Layla x Yuri

Beta: **Shotgunhero**

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter One:**

.

.

It was the final weekend for Swan Lake and another wave of sold out shows. Kaleido Stage was busier than ever and while Leon Oswald and Sora Naegino had performed the show flawlessly time and time again, they still practiced regularly. However, it was their talent with improvisation that made the two of them such a strong team. Their moves flowed seamlessly between each other, as if not only their bodies, but their minds were connected.

Leon rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched Sora perform her latest idea. The height on her jump was impressive and her balance upon her spinning landing was perfect. "Okay, but if you do that, you're relying on the timing of the trapeze to be swinging at just the right spot. If there is even the slightest delay, I won't be able to reach you in time to catch you," Leon pointed out.

Sora shrugged. "I have faith that Ken will make sure the trapeze is there." She jumped off the balance beam and stretched her hands high above her head before arching her back before doing a slow back flip. "There might not be room for it in Swan Lake, but I'm sure we can find a place for it in one of our future shows."

Leon watched his partner's lithe motions and ignored the annoyance at her complete faith in Ken. He often butted heads with the stage manager. Ken seemed to think that Leon's training methods were torture routines meant to break Sora. That wasn't true at all.

Leon simply wanted Sora to be the best that she could be. He wouldn't make her do anything that he wasn't willing to do himself. She lacked a foundation in the basics and he did everything in his power to help her overcome that hurdle. Not many people, regardless of how talented and athletic, could do pirouettes in the air and land on a kayak hauled by a boat on choppy Pacific Ocean water.

He did worry about Ken's devotion to Sora wavering whenever the foolhardy boy realized that Sora didn't return his feelings. For now, Sora was content being oblivious in her ability to steal hearts. One day, she'd figure out just how she affected others. Leon worried the stress would hurt and distract her, so he was content to foster her ignorance in that regard. She was still young, and like Sophie thought the best of others.

At this point, there didn't seem to be much for Leon to teach Sora in regard to acrobatics and dance. When he and Yuri had watched Sora and Layla perform the Angel's Maneuver, both men had realized that their partners were the ones who performed miracles. The men had merely been there for support.

With Sophie, Leon had been the weaker half of the team. With Sora, he wanted them to be equal.

There was a lot Sora still had to learn about the real world and he didn't want her to face those heartbreaking challenges alone anymore. They both knew the gut-wrenching tragedy of losing parents at a young age. Sora was raised by loving relatives and he and his sister had their Parisian trainer.

Leon moved to Sora's side and slid his hands under the arch of her back before she could plant her hands. He lifted her into the air, balanced her above his head, and spun in a slow circle. Then he shifted her weight in a figure-eight around him, her red-rose colored hair flying.

The rubber gymnastic mat under his foot slipped and they both fell to the floor. Leon rolled so that Sora would land on top of his body and he let out a soft oomph of air from the impact. Sora started to laugh softly, her rasping chuckle made his heart ache. He slowly slid his hand over the back of her head and ran his fingers absently through her silky hair, slick with sweat.

What would she do indeed when she realized the impact she had on the men in her life?

"What happened?" Sora asked, bracing her hands on either side of his face and looking down at him with her rich, caramel colored eyes. "Are you okay?"

Leon nodded and sat up with a slight groan, Sora still balanced on his lap, wound her arms around his neck on instinct. "The mat became loose," he said gesturing towards the uprooted cushion. "I think it's time to call it a day."

Sora leaned against his chest. "We hardly practiced at all though!" Her warm breath fanned across his neck.

Leon's mouth went dry and he tried to ignore the wave of attraction that rushed through him with Sora so close. "A wise athlete knows when to turn in the towel," Leon sagely responded, patting her between the shoulder blades.

Sora sighed. "I can't believe it's almost over."

Leon stood and settled Sora on her feet. He kept his hands on her forearms, happy to create some distance between them, but loath to relinquish touching her. "One hundred and ninety eight performances down, two more to go," he said forcing his hands drop to his sides.

He was glad that they'd performed so well together. Coming to Kaleido Stage had been the best decision of his life. He thought back to the episode when Sora performed both her and his role in the act when he first came to Los Angeles. Looking back, he was embarrassed by his behavior. He'd stormed off the stage like a petulant child and she'd been determined not to disappoint the audience. He still didn't care much about what the audience thought, but he did care very much about what Sora thought.

He wasn't sure what the next show would be at Kaleido Stage. Technically, his and Sora's contracts were up at the end of Swan Lake. Kalos was eager to resign them, but Leon's interest wasn't in his continued employment at the circus, so much as his partnership with Sora.

Sora's stomach growled angrily. Her eyes grew wide as she clutched her belly in embarrassment. "Excuse me."

Leon arched a silvery eyebrow. "You did eat breakfast, didn't you?"

Sora smiled sheepishly. "I had an apple."

He closed his eyes and waited for his anger to pass. "We planned for a two-hour workout and all you ate was an apple?"

"What did you eat?" Sora snapped back defensively.

Leon opened his eyes in surprise at her tone. "Protein shake, banana, and french toast."

"Oh," Sora said. She rubbed at her belly absently. "I meant to eat more, but I was distracted by a couple of letters — one from back home and another from Layla."

"Come, we'll eat," Leon said. He slipped his arm companionably over her shoulder and led her out of their practice gym. "There is a Pho restaurant that just opened a few blocks away. Are you interested?"

Sora smiled. "I would like that."

"Good, let's go change out of these sweaty clothes and then sit down for a real meal. And you can tell me about these letters that distracted you so much," Leon said. "An apple," he scoffed.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

After reading the letter from her adoptive parents back home, Sora felt homesick. While the place Leon escorted her to wasn't Japanese food, she thought the Vietnamese restaurant was quite nice. It was charming with its distinctly Asian design. They sat in a booth at the back corner near a partitioned wall with large, colorful fish swimming in a gigantic aquarium. She'd spent most of their meal watching the fish, lost in thought of home, while Leon worked on his tablet computer. He was trying to explain to her a routine he'd choreographed using an app over the past couple of weeks.

Sora turned her attention away from the fish and focused on her partner. His lavender eyes were bright with excitement and he spoke quickly and enthusiastically about the routine. She smiled at him as she slurped more of her pho. "It's nice to see you so animated."

Leon glanced up, his pale eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Aside from the time you almost stabbed Yuri with a sword, I've never seen you so excited." Sora set down her spoon and tapped her finger on the edge of the tablet's screen. "This looks like a fairly simple stage compared to what we've been using at Kaleido Stage."

"It is," Leon answered. "I want to participate in the European Showcase in the fall." He cleared his throat. "As the winner of the ICF, I'm automatically granted admission."

"Then shouldn't you be planning this with May?" Sora asked. She reached for the fortune cookie that came with her meal. American restaurants often included the gimmick of the fun dessert. It didn't matter if it was a Chinese, Vietnamese, Thai, or Japanese restaurant.

"May is free to participate if she wishes," Leon answered. He shut off his tablet. "However, I will only perform with you as my partner."

Sora opened her mouth to protest.

Leon held up his hand and she paused to let him speak his peace. "I have a new dream, Sora. I want to perform internationally with you. Only the top ranked athletes are invited to participate and the showcase only happens every four years — kind of like the Olympics. All the acrobatic schools are invited to watch and the showcase is shown live on television."

Sora bit down on her bottom lip. Leon knew how she felt about competition. She snapped open her fortune cookie. "A new opportunity will present itself to help a friend. Seize the moment and help them achieve their dream." She snorted in disbelief at the coincidence of the words.

"I know you don't enjoy competitions, but I want to train with you and show the world the feats we can achieve together," Leon continued quietly. "And showcases are different from normal competitions. There are no winners and it's for the audience — young gymnasts and acrobats from various schools."

"Is that your dream, Leon?" Sora asked. She handed him the slip of paper with her fortune.

He nodded. "Sophie's dream was to perfect the Angel's Maneuver and like you, create an atmosphere of non-competition at the circus." He scanned the paper and the hint of a smile tilted the corner of his mouth. "My dream is to show the world what you and I can do ensemble."

Sora stared down at her nearly empty soup bowl. "My parents requested that I return home to Japan for a few weeks this summer. Yume is nearly two years old and they want me to be home for her birthday in August."

"Yume is your sister?" Leon asked.

Sora nodded. "Yes." Technically, Yume was more of a second cousin, as her adoptive father was her dad's cousin.

Leon reached across the table and took Sora's hand in his. It was an innocent gesture. They'd held hands hundreds of times in performances and practices. "Family is important," he said.

Sora glanced up from their joined hands and met his steady, lavender gaze.

"If you will allow me, I would like to go to Japan with you. It will be up to you whether we participate in the showcase," Leon said. "I have no desire to participate without you. It would be an empty experience for me."

"You want to go with me to Japan?" Sora asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be honest, before befriending you, I didn't have any desire to visit Japan. However, now I would be honored if you would let me accompany you and see where you come from," Leon admitted. "Perhaps we can train there. From what I understand, Japan lacks a circus school, which is why you came to America."

A thousand thoughts and ideas swam in Sora's mind at the possibility. What if Leon would help her start a circus school in Japan? Maybe she should focus on helping other children from her home learn the magic that warmed her heart on a daily basis. Sora nodded eagerly. "Okay! I've seen where you grew up in France, it's only fair that you can see Japan." She pulled her hand out of his grip and tugged on her hair anxiously. "I hope Kalos will give us a few weeks off."

"With the schedule we've had, we'll both need more than a few weeks off, Sora," Leon said. "At our current rate, we're at risk for over-use syndrome and could seriously injure ourselves." Currently, they were performing their show up to eight times each week, not including their practice sessions.

"Oh. That happened to Layla when we worked on perfecting the Legendary Great Maneuver." Sora chewed on her bottom lip and stared at the fish aquarium again. Her eyes were unfocused as she was lost in thought. "Perhaps this will be a chance for May and Rosetta to shine in our absence," she mused, looking back at Leon.

A slow, satisfied smile spread across his lips. "I shall speak with Kalos and inform him that you and I will be taking at least a three month absence from the show, possibly longer if you agree to perform with me in the European Showcase."

"Three months is a long time. This showcase is in the fall?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Sora. If you'll agree, the soonest we could return to Kaleido Stage would be early November," Leon said.

"But it's only June!" Sora protested. "The last week of June, but still! You're talking about five months, that's almost half a year! What about our fans? Won't they miss us?"

Leon leaned towards Sora with his elbows on the table and his fingers laced together under his chin. "Yes, they will miss us. There is a phrase, absence makes the heart grow fonder. If you want something to be a special experience it cannot be repeated over and over indefinitely. The audience needs to crave what they've been missing. What do you say, Sora? Are you up for an adventure?"

Sora stared into Leon's eyes and enjoyed the passion dancing within his pale irises. It was so rare to see him excited by anything and his life had been ruled by disappointment and sadness. And the way he spoke about the audience, it felt as if he finally came to understand the importance of them in their shows. She nodded. "Okay, Leon."

She held out her hand. Leon shifted his elbows off the table and clasped her hand in the cool, solid grip they'd shared so many times on the trapezes.

"Partners," Leon said.

"Partners," Sora agreed breathily.

"So, what did Layla have to say?" Leon asked, releasing her hand and leaning back casually against the vinyl booth.

"She's working on a new Broadway show," Sora said. She felt oddly off balance with Leon so at ease and friendly. Usually, the only time he relaxed was when they were in the flow of a performance. "It's due to open sometime this summer."

"Perhaps we can go see it," Leon suggested.

Sora shook her head. "That would be nice, but it's going to be expensive enough flying to Japan." She didn't mention how tight things would be financially with the possibility of taking five months off from the circus. She smiled. "I'm sure Layla will do great, whether I'm there to see her or not. Yuri will most likely be there to support her."

"Hm," Leon hummed. He still had his reservations when it came to Yuri. His carelessness was the reason Sophie was killed. He had also been Sora's partner in the ICF where they performed a move that was impossible to perfect in such a short amount of practice. He didn't hate Yuri anymore, but he certainly didn't like the man. Leon picked up his soup bowl and then nodded his head at Sora. "Your food is getting cold."

"Oh! Right!" Sora picked up her pho and started slurping it again, there were only a few mouthfuls left. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the blend of flavors exploding on her tongue. "This is a really good restaurant," she said, setting her empty bowl on the table.

Leon stared at her for a moment, his bowl still half-full. "I think that might be the starvation talking."

Sora chuckled. "You'd be done too if you didn't spend so much time on your computer working on impressing me with your routine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

.

.

The stovetop was hot, the omelette sizzling, and the soundtrack from Swan Lake played from Leon's music library. The French acrobat balanced on his right foot, while his left leg was elevated and stretched horizontally from his hip, while rotating a small hula hoop around his ankle in repetitive circles. He tossed the spatula into the air, then caught the handle, and flipped the omelette onto its other side while simultaneously reversing the rotation of the hula hoop.

Ever since he was a young boy, Leon often challenged himself with feats of coordination, flexibility, and stamina. Since his partnership with Sora, she too had started to add daily challenges to simple daytime activities. Why, just the other day, he'd been on his way to the laundromat and spotted Sora walking along the laundry line while juggling three pairs of balled up socks.

In less than twenty-four hours, their contracts would be expired with Kaleido Stage. He was bored with California — he'd had enough of the drought. Los Angeles was sunny and hot all the time. He missed France and her four distinct seasons, but to return to Paris permanently after the loss of Sophie was too heartbreaking. Hopefully, a visit to Sora's homeland of Japan would be enough change to satisfy him. And if he could convince her to train with him for the European Showcase, then the more the better.

He finished making his omelette and scooped it onto a plate. He tossed the hula hoop aside and leaned against his counter to eat. He propped up his tablet, opened his email, and started scrolling through the inbox. One particular email caught his attention. It was from an old friend, Jacques,whom he hadn't spoken with for at least five years, shortly before his sister's death.

The Montreal Completement Cirque was scheduled the first and second week of July. It was a ten day celebration that started early each morning and ended at ten thirty every evening on various city blocks in downtown Montreal. The Cirque du Soleil performed countless shows for free and included audience participation stations. There wasn't a message with the email, just a forwarded flyer, but it still sparked his interest. He'd never visited Montreal, but with its French roots, he felt he would be quite comfortable with the culture there.

"I bet Sora would like this," Leon murmured. He marked the email as important, picked up his glass of orange juice, and drained his drink. Leon was determined to convince Sora to be his partner for the competition in the fall. The past year under Kalos' management was the longest he'd ever stuck around in one place after Sophie's death. And in spite of his original rough treatment of Sora, she'd become a true friend to him.

Leon finished his breakfast and then washed his plate in the sink. He then got to work on making a second omelette, this one for Sora. After the apple incident, he didn't quite trust his partner's ability to properly feed herself. Today was their final two shows - one at three in the afternoon and the final one at eight-thirty that evening.

He stored the nutritious breakfast inside a plastic container, grabbed a couple of bananas, and hurried over to Sora's apartment across the street.

He had his hand poised over the door to knock when it opened.

Sora stared at him in surprise. "Leon! What are you doing here?"

He held out the container to her. "Breakfast."

"Thank you!" Sora took the container and gestured for him the enter her place. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen. "I was just on my way to the grocery store, but you'll save me some time."

Leon paused at the door and shucked off his shoes, setting them next to Sora's three pairs in the hallway. He joined her in the kitchen. The apartment was a bit spartan. Like his apartment, it came furnished. There was an island in the kitchen with two stools on one side.

Sora set the container on the island's countertop and then fished a fork out of a drawer. She opened a cabinet and pulled out two of the four glasses within. "Would you like something to drink?" Sora asked. She chuckled nervously. "I have water and water."

"Water will be just fine," Leon assured her. He pulled out one of the stools and waited for Sora to sit. "How are you doing?"

"I can't seem to stay still," Sora confessed. She sat on the stool next to him, her feet balanced on the lower bar and bouncing up and down anxiously. "We only have two performances left!"

"There will be more," Leon reassured her. "Just think of it as the start of a new adventure."

Sora stuck her fork into the omelette and started to eat. "Well, at least I don't have to adventure on my own," she said with a full mouth.

"Swallow first, then talk," Leon chided. He propped his elbow on the island, cradling his chin, while he stared at a couple of framed photos across the room. One was of Sora as a child with her adopted parents and the other was of her holding a small infant - probably her baby sister.

She set down her fork and washed down her food with a drink of her water. "We need to get plane tickets so I can let my parents know when to expect us."

"If you'll give me your passport and their contact information, I'll take care of that," Leon offered.

Sora swiveled her stool towards him, knocking her knees against his. "You don't have to take care of me."

"Maybe I want to," Leon countered scowling. "When I find the perfect partner, it is my greatest desire to take care of her. Is that so wrong?"

Sora's bright chocolate eyes studied him quietly. "I understand. I'll get it to you after I finish this wonderful meal you've provided!" She started back on finishing the omelette. "Just let me know how much my travel expenses are and I'll pay you back."

"Sure," Leon agreed. He had no intention of letting her pay him back. He'd been a professional athlete longer than her, had won more competitions, and had a substantial amount of savings. It helped that he lived humbly and kept his material possessions down to a minimum.

"So you're going to talk to Kalos about both of us?" Sora asked nervously. "I don't want to let him down."

"He's the owner of Kaleido Stage. His job is to constantly worry about the successes of both the current and future performances. Of course, he wants big names to draw in big crowds," Leon explained. "That's why he called me, is it not? It certainly wasn't because I'm a team player."

"You are getting better with that!" Sora reassured him.

Leon scoffed. "I'm not so sure about that." He had a partnership with Sora and sometimes May, but otherwise, most of the other members of the circus annoyed him. He thought many of them, especially the clowns, were too preoccupied with frivolity. Or in the case of Ken, too busy fawning over Sora. Leon wouldn't be missing that American at all. "Kalos will attempt to guilt you into agreeing to renew your contact," Leon said. "And you are so soft-hearted that you would agree, even if your body needs a break."

"Yeah, I guess," Sora said. "But maybe I should still tell him myself. He gave me a chance when no one else would."

"How about we talk to him together?" Leon suggested. He set one of the bananas on the island by Sora's elbow and peeled the other one for himself. "I'll see you this afternoon for the performance. Remember, don't tell anyone of our plans just yet. It might distract them."

"Okay," Sora agreed. "Oh!" She shot off of her stool, knocking it towards the ground, but Leon caught it mid-fall. "Let me get you my passport."

Leon righted the stool. "Try not to hurt yourself in the meantime!"

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The ballet barre was crowded with the various circus performers warming up. Sora and May stood together stretching their hamstrings. The friendly rivals made an interesting contrast to one another.

As they stretched, the wall mirror reflected them side by side. They were about the same size, but where as May was dark haired, dark eyed, and usually quiet; Sora had bright hair, bright eyes, and was outgoing. May's background in ice skating gave her the graceful form of a dancer. Every step May took seemed as if she was gliding on air. Sora was the superior gymnast. She was more akin to a lithe jungle cat with tightly coiled and powerful muscles ready to spring into action.

Despite their differences, no one doubted that they both worked very hard.

"Last day," May said. She grinned at Sora in the mirror. "I hope you're ready to compete with me on the lead role for the next production."

Sora smiled at her rival absently. She and Leon had agreed not to tell the others of their plans to take a break from the show. "I'm always ready to compete with you, May. Any clue what the next show will be about?"

May shrugged. "No idea. I think Kalos will decide once everyone renews their contract." She dark violet eyes locked on Sora in the mirror. "I heard that you haven't signed your contract yet."

"I plan to talk with him tomorrow after our last show," Sora explained. She flashed May a reassuring smile and the Chinese ice skater relaxed slightly. "Let's focus on what we're doing right now."

A quiet murmur rumbled through the athletes as Leon walked into the warmup room. May turned away from the barre, holding it with her hands, and leaning forward. Her eyes followed Leon around the room. "I can't wait to be partnered with him again. We were unstoppable together."

Sora continued facing the mirror, but she too watched Leon. He started towards them with a small smile on his otherwise impassive face.

"Are you ladies ready for the last day of Swan Lake?" Leon asked. He started using the barre next to Sora. His pale, lavender gaze met hers in the mirror.

"We're professionals," May scoffed, her disappointment obvious when Leon chose to warmup beside Sora. "The real question is what our next show will be." She flashed Leon a charming smile. "I hope you're not too attached to Sora. I intend to destroy her in tryouts."

"Hm," Leon replied. He stepped back from the barre and his strong hands laid on Sora's calf and hip as he helped apply a little more pressure to loosen her tension. "You were just a little heavy footed on the trapeze yesterday on your left."

Sora swallowed thickly as his hands worked her muscles and she tried very hard to avoid May's stare. "Your right shoulder," she said.

Leon nodded. "I iced it after the last performance and it seemed to help," he said.

"Heat is generally best for rotator cuff strains," May pointed out. She returned her attention to her stretches, but her eyes kept spying the two in the mirror.

"Before a work out, but afterwards ice is best," Leon said. He released Sora's leg and tugged on a lock of her red-rose hair teasingly. "Turns out that an old friend of mine and his wife will be in the audience this afternoon. Would you mind meeting them with me after the show?"

"I'm happy to meet them," Sora agreed. She sighed and then started to work on her other leg.

"What?" Leon asked, a silvery eyebrow arched.

"It's nothing, it just would have been nice if my parents could have seen our last performance," Sora confessed. "I mean, it's stupid of me. They saw our first performance."

"It's not stupid," Leon said quietly. "However, remember, it's not our last performance together, just our last of Swan Lake." He backed away from the barre and nodded his head at May. "I'll see you both in an hour."

Sora sat on the ground and stretched her legs into a V, leaning over to touch her toes on either side. She watched Leon as he spoke with a few other performers before leaving the warmup room to finish warming up privately. He'd invited her to warm up with him before, but she had declined, not wanting to alienate the other performers. He often showed her preferential treatment, but she enjoyed being part of the ensemble.

"Okay, what was that about?" May asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. He noticed a flaw in my performance and wanted to help correct it," Sora explained.

"No, it's something more than that," May said, shaking her head slowly. "There's something between you two."

"Sure, we're partners and we're friends," Sora explained. With all the time she spent at Leon's hospital bedside, she learned a lot about the mysterious man. He didn't really have friends and he had burned a lot of bridges after Sophie's death in his search for a partner that would do his sister's memory justice.

May narrowed her dark eyes suspiciously. "You don't seriously expect me to think that's it!" She sat next to Sora and leaned close to her ear. "You're sleeping together, aren't you?"

Sora jerked at the suggestion, her eyes widened, and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Of course not! It's not like that!"

"Then why are you blushing?" May tapped her cool fingertip against Sora's cheek. "Even if you aren't," she said, looking back towards the door Leon just exited. "He wants to."

"How do you know?" Sora gasped. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?" she whispered. The idea of Leon and May being intimate churned her stomach.

"Certainly not," May huffed. She sighed. "Though, if he had asked I wouldn't have turned him down. I admit, I'm jealous of the comfortable bond that you share with him."

The wave of relief that rolled over Sora was stronger than it should have been. She and Leon were just friends, but she was very glad he hadn't been romantically involved with May. For some reason, the very idea hurt like a punch to the stomach.

"He never asked me to meet any of his old friends," May confided. She lowered her voice. "And I still never learned who Sophie was. She must have been amazing to have affected him so greatly."

Sora said nothing and focused on her warmup.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The afternoon performance of Swan Lake went on without a hitch. Leon was extremely pleased to have finished another flawless and energetic show. The final performance was due to start in three hours. It was the back to back shows that truly tested an athlete's endurance and part of the reason he felt it important for both him and Sora to take some time off.

One of the show managers informed him that Jacques and Marie Beaucamp were waiting in his dressing room. He hurried to find Sora. He found her listening patiently to the stage manager, Ken. The American tediously explained various ropes and pulley mechanisms and how he ingeniously made them work for so many performances.

"Sora," Leon called, saving Sora from a mind-numbingly boring conversation . Ken glared at him, obviously annoyed to be disturbed. "Those friends I mentioned are waiting. Will you come meet them with me?"

"Yes, sure," Sora said. She flashed Ken an apologetic smile. "I really appreciate all your hard work, Ken. I'll see you after tonight's show at the celebratory party."

"I'll see you later, Sora," Ken said. "I owe you a drink!"

"Oh, you know I don't drink," Sora said. "But, I'll appreciate the company of good friends." She hurried to Leon's side and took the arm he offered her. She never noticed the scowl on Ken's face. "Who are these guests of yours?"

"When Sophie and I were training, we met a generous, artistic couple, Jacques and Marie Beaucamp." The couple was about fifteen years older than Leon. They had always been kind and helpful to the two acrobatic orphans. "He is a choreographer and she is a dance instructor. They moved to Montreal about a year before the accident," he explained. "I've not seen them since they left Paris. I avoided them while I was in my dark mood."

"You didn't want them to see you like that," Sora murmured.

Leon nodded. The Beaucamps were from a happier point of his life. "They asked me to visit them in Montreal during my grief, but I never did."

They reached Leon's dressing room. He and Sora were still in their costumes from the performance, but he didn't expect to talk for long with the couple. He might invite them to the cast and crew celebration after the show that night.

Jacques and Marie looked exactly as he remembered.

"Très bon travail! As always, you were magnificent!" Jacques said. He grabbed Leon by the upper arms and kissed both his cheeks in greeting. He then took Sora's hand and kissed the back of her knuckles.

"You danced beautifully together," Marie sighed. She stood from the chair in a fluid, smooth motion and smiled at Sora. "What dance did you study?"

Sora looked from Marie to Leon helplessly. "I haven't studied any dance."

Leon wrapped his arm over Sora's shoulder and hugged her to his side protectively. "Sora comes from Japan and they didn't have a traditional acrobatics school. Her training has been more on the fly."

"Ah," Jacques said. "That might explain why the two of you are so good with your ad-libs."

Marie laughed. "Oh, I doubt that's the reason, Jacques." She smiled kindly at Sora. "You have great talent, cher. You and Leon have a communication through the heart," she said laying her hand over her chest. "He and Sophie had it too. You both have a passion for the art and it's obvious in your performance."

"Thank you," Sora said. "Leon said you're a dance instructor. What do you teach?"

"Oh," Marie said breathlessly. "So many! Traditionally, I trained in ballet. But my passions are Tango, Swing, Bellydancing, and now the silk ropes." She took Sora's hand and led her away from Leon back to his chair. "Let me help you get all those pins out of your hair." She started to remove the bobby pins from Sora's bound up hair. "Give that scalp a little break before you do this show again in a few hours."

Leon clenched his jaw, not appreciating Marie's manhandling of his partner.

"Let them talk," Jacques said quietly in French. "She won't hurt her."

Leon shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Of course, Marie wouldn't harm Sora. He didn't need to be quite so defensive. Sora wasn't Sophie. She wasn't going to go off with some charming man intent on sabotaging her career, and Marie was hardly Yuri. "I was surprised to learn you would be attending," he rejoined in French.

"We've always followed your career closely, Leon," Jacques said. "Tonight is your final performance. Have you thought about your future after this?"

"I'll be taking some time off, Sora too. I intend to accompany her to Japan to train for the European Showcase in the fall," Leon explained.

"What does the showcase consist of?" Jacques asked.

"Three three to four minute acts," Leon answered. "I was thinking the swings of course and possibly the hoop."

"Have you heard of the festival in Montreal? You could both come and stay with us. You might consider the silks for a third routine. Marie and I would be happy to help choreograph. Our season is technically over, aside from the festival, and that's just for fun." Jacques laid his hand over Leon's shoulder. "It would be good for you." He nodded his head towards Sora and Marie. "A few dance lessons could only help. Your partner has great talent and the two of you have great chemistry. Training can only help."

"Why don't you both come to tonight's celebratory party after the last show? We can talk about this then," Leon suggested. He thought about the flyer he read earlier. They had plenty of time before they needed to go to Japan.

"Okay," Jacques agreed. "I hope you'll agree, but regardless, it's been so good to see you." He stepped back from Leon and drew his wife away from Sora. "We should let you rest," he said. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sora. We look forward to seeing you again tonight."

"You'll be coming to the cast and crew party?" Sora asked. She pulled out the last of the hairpins.

"Yes," Leon answered. "I invited them so that we could visit longer."

The Beaucamps left, leaving Leon and Sora alone in his dressing room.

"I better go back to my dressing room so I can get out of this costume and take a nap," Sora said, casting a nervous look towards the door.

"I have a spare robe," Leon offered. "You might as well rest here."

"Don't you need to rest?" Sora asked.

Leon shrugged. His endurance level was so advanced that he could do a second show now without any particular duress. "Not particularly." He started towards the chair and guided her to her feet. "I'll help you with the zipper."

He could feel her trembling slightly under his touch as he unzipped the back of her costume. She pulled off the outfit, standing only in her sports bra and bicycle shorts. It was more material than a swimsuit, but even still, Leon stared at her tone body, appreciating what he saw. He reached for one of his robes and draped it over her shoulders.

Leon gestured towards the twin-sized bed in the dressing room's corner. "You take the bed. I'll take a brief nap on the couch." He stepped back from her and stripped out of his costume, wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs. "Shall I wake you in forty five minutes?"

Sora nodded, staring at him, her bright, caramel colored eyes focused on his chest and abs. She blinked and quickly turned her back to him before slipping into his bed. "That will be fine," she mumbled, burying her face against the pillow.

Leon grinned, pleased that Sora had appreciated what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

.

.

The bright lights from the streets of Manhattan streamed through the open curtains of the condo's main window. It had been some time since Layla had seen actual starlight at night. Her last clear memory was when she and Sora had trained out in the desert for the Legendary Great Maneuver. And as usual, her thoughts drifted back to the determined Japanese teenager that had barged into her life.

"If you keep staring out that window, you'll never memorize your lines," Yuri said, moving to stand behind her. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin upon her shoulder, hugging her close. "Are you done for the night?" His warm breath, smelling a bit like the spearmint gum he favored, blew across her ear and sent shivers down Layla's arm.

"I was just wondering how the stars look back in California," Layla said. She leaned back against Yuri, enjoying the way she seemed to fit perfectly against his frame.

"Ah, you mean you're wondering what Sora will do after tonight's last performance," Yuri said. He squeezed his arms around Layla briefly before stepping back and settling on the edge of her desk.

Layla acutely missed his warmth. She folded her arms under her breasts and turned away from the window, looking back at her long-time partner. "I am curious. She's come a long way in a short amount of time." She laughed, a fond smile upon her lips, and shook her head, sending her blond curls tumbling down her back. "The kid doesn't know any basics and yet can master the most impossible of maneuvers!"

"First of all, she's not a kid any more," Yuri pointed out. He stretched out his legs, crossing his ankles casually. "Between the two of us and Leon, Sora's been through a great many ordeals."

"Have you seen the two of them?" Layla asked. She went to the premiere performance of Swan Lake, excited for Sora, but also a little sad for herself that an important chapter in her life had fully been closed. The most astonishing part of the performance hadn't been Sora and Leon's chemistry on the trapeze, but seeing the emotions that danced in Leon's eyes every time he looked at Sora. She knew that look. Yuri looked at her that way.

"I'm not sure if he sees her as Sophie or as Sora, but his attachment to her is like nothing I've ever seen," Yuri said. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I know he still blames me for what happened to Sophie, but I would never have toyed with her if I knew the consequences."

Layla pressed her lips together. She had disagreed with Yuri's tactic those years ago. No woman wanted to have her heart toyed with and it would take a heartless woman to allow it to happen to another without protest. She closed the distance between her and Yuri and laid her hands on either side of his face. He opened his indigo eyes and stared at her, his brow creased in confusion. "You can do nothing about the past, except wallow in it and allow it to consume you. You must look to the present and do all that you can to keep such mistakes from happening again."

Yuri smiled. "Is that a line from your show?"

"What? No," Layla said frowning. "It's a remake of Madam Butterfly. In the original story, that poor woman does nothing but dwell on the past. And then when that horrible man that used her shows up and tries to take her child she gives up!"

"Okay, well, I don't think that's exactly the point. She didn't give up. She sacrificed herself for her son to have a better future because she thought he would have it with his father and his new wife and not with her. Her self-sacrifice was the last thing she could do to keep her honor. Maybe you should ask Sora about it since you don't understand the Japanese culture. Now, let's stop dwelling on what a jerk I used to be and let's focus on your lines," Yuri said. He reached out and tugged playfully on Layla's ponytail. "I'll call Kalos later and find out if Sora and Leon renew their contracts."

Layla shook her head. "No. I'll Skype Sora later. I've been meaning to invite her to the premiere of my Broadway show. Regardless of whether she renews her contract or not, she'll have a few weeks of down time. I'll offer her two tickets so she can bring whomever she wants."

Yuri rolled back his shoulders and cracked his neck to either side. "Well, I for one hope she doesn't bring Leon."

"And if she does?" Layla asked, arching an eyebrow and cocking her hip to the side. She propped her hand on her waist sassily.

"Fine, fine," Yuri said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be civil, of course." He clapped his hands together once. "Now, let's get to those lines. You won't be able to leap across the stage like usual, so you'll actually need to know your part."

"Yeah, okay," Layla agreed, relaxing. She snatched up her script and scanned through to the fifth scene. It was an interesting take on the opera. The acrobatics and the twist of the Madam being able to transform into a butterfly and fly about were certainly creative changes in the classic.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The Kaleido Stage's final performance of Swan Lake was sold out. Sora finished her final stretches and ignored May's pointed questions. She entered the stage and the awed cries of the crowd inspired her.

Sora performed her first acrobatic trick and felt that with every spin, kick, and flip that the crowd was completely engaged.

The time passed quickly and the performance was both smooth and energetic.

Then she and Leon shared the stage — Odette and Prince Siegfried. He took her hand, his gaze never strayed from hers. There was so much electricity blazing in his lavender eyes. That performance, even more than usual, she felt as if she could read Leon's mind. When he ad-libbed, she followed along as if it had been the original choreography.

May as Odile, entered the stage and seduced Leon's character. The moment that Sora and Leon were separated, Sora felt as if she'd had an appendage ripped off. She'd done this performance so many times, but never before had she felt such a keen longing to be on stage alongside Leon.

The play ended with Leon trying to reach Sora, who had now moved beyond him due to his betrayal. Instead of the usual ending, Leon used the prop sword to fake stabbing his gut to symbolize death. Then he tossed aside the fake sword, grabbed the trapezes Sora had just vacated as she started to swing off stage into the distance, and he caught up with her.

Leon shared Sora's trapeze and landed on the support pillar's platform with her in his arms. He

raised his hand and cupped her cheek, his fingers threaded through her hair. The crowd was completely silent, either in confusion or in shock at the unexpected ending.

Leon looked up from Sora and scanned his serious eyes over the audience. "You'll have to forgive me, I couldn't let Odette slip away from me again." He then turned back to Sora and smiled softly at her. She was so confused by his actions, that she felt her heart stutter in her chest when Leon brushed his lips over hers.

Sora was overwhelmed. This was her first kiss!

The crowd started to roar their approval. Sora felt Leon's lips curl into a smile against hers.

Sora wound her arms around Leon's neck and kissed him back.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"You really know how to shock and awe!" Kalos said, clinking his champagne glass against Leon's. "I really thought you'd lost it again." He glanced past Leon's shoulder towards where Sora and Rosetta were sitting together on a nearby couch. "You seem to lose it a lot when Sora is involved."

"Watching Odette fly away from the prince so many times, I felt it only fitting that he go after her on our final performance," Leon said. He glanced over his shoulder to where Sora and Rosetta were conversing. Both young women were rather animated with their hands speaking more than their words.

"You and Sora do ad-lib well together, but you must know that's the nightmare of any producer. I never know what to expect with you two!" Kalos said. He drained his champagne and then handed the empty glass to a passing waiter. "Now, neither you nor Sora have talked with me about your contract renewals."

"Ah, Kalos, this is a celebration and here you are speaking business," Leon scolded. He sipped at his champagne casually. He enjoyed the way the liquid bubbled over his tongue, but not nearly as much as he enjoyed the feel of Sora's lips moving against his. He wanted nothing more than for this party to be over and to speak with her privately. They'd not had a moment alone together since the final scene. He wanted to explain himself.

"I could go ask Sora," Kalos said. He started towards Sora and Rosetta, but Leon stopped him with a hand upon his shoulder. Kalos looked at him over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow. "Did you want to say something?"

"We won't be renewing," Leon said. "We'll be taking some time off — several months. I intend on us visiting Japan and seeing Sora's family. We'll be training for the European Showcase."

Kalos frowned unhappily and drained his second glass of champagne. "I see. I hate to see you go, especially Sora. I can't guarantee that your positions will still be here when you decide to return." Kalos was experienced enough to know when the talent could be convinced to stay and when nothing could change their minds.

"We are aware of the competition," Leon answered. "This is something that we both must do."

"Together?" Kalos asked.

Leon's jaw clenched. "I am grateful that you convinced me to come to Kaleido Stage. And you were right about Sora. She's special. She still needs additional training in the basics and I'll be happy to continue that training."

Kalos snorted. "Who are you trying to convince?" He poked Leon hard in the sternum with his index finger. "She's still a kid, Oswald. You treat her with delicacy and care. I can't argue that she should spend some time with her family, but after that stunt you pulled tonight, I'm not sure she should be spending so much time with you. You know the risk you run becoming romantically involved with your partner."

Leon was very aware of the complications romantic entanglements caused in their line of work. He didn't care. In Sora he'd found the perfect partner in more areas than just on the trapeze. "Thanks for the advice, Kalos. I better go make the rounds."

The Beaucamps quickly surrounded Leon once he parted from Kalos' company. He agreed that he and Sora would visit them in Montreal. They were still speaking with him when he started to walk away from them. Rosetta had been led away by May and Sora was alone for a moment on the couch. It was the perfect chance to talk with her!

At least, it would have been the perfect chance, except Ken Robbins swooped in and was instantly engaged in conversation with Sora. Leon grimaced and resisted the urge to pick Ken up by the scruff of his neck and toss him aside.

"Give the lady some space," Jacques suggested, laying his hand over Leon's shoulder. "Let's discuss the arrangements for your travel. Then you can interrupt the young man's blatant attempts to woo the damsel with important updates on your itinerary."

"That's brilliant," Leon said, blinking at Jacques. A slow, mischievous smile spread across his lips. "I'd hate to interrupt whatever conversation she's having with Ken, unless it was something very important I had to say with intimate details."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"And then I can arrange the pulleys so that you can do a triple bounce," Ken said. "And I'll use the mirrors to make it seem like you're on an endless parade of yous bouncing."

"That's fascinating," Sora said, somewhat confused by the picture Ken was painting in her mind. "How much champagne have you had?"

"Not enough," Ken said. He grabbed a handful of carrots from the snack tray on the table to their side and dipped them in the bowl of hummus. He held out his hand and Sora waved the offer away. He shoved the snacks into his mouth and began to chew awkwardly.

Sora cringed, feeling sorry for her friend. He was acting more nervous and strange than usual. She looked past Ken and caught Kalos' attention. He nodded his head at her slightly and she realized that Leon already spoke with him of their plans. She smiled at him, so grateful for all the chances he'd given her. She would return to Kaleido Stage! She would keep her promise to Leon and take some time off and prepare for that showcase he was so excited about and visit her family. Then in the next spring, she'd try out for the circus again.

"This is a pretty awesome song. Do you want to dance?" Ken asked eagerly.

Sora stared at his hands, they were covered in food. "Uh—."

"Sora! We should talk about our travel plans," Leon said, smoothly interrupting them. He held his hand out to Sora and she took it without thinking.

"Travel plans?" Ken wiped his hands over his pants.

"You might as well hear it from us," Leon continued. He settled onto the couch right in between Sora and Ken, still holding Sora's hand. "We're taking time off from performing to visit Sora's family."

"I'd like to go to Japan," Ken said, his brow furrowed, and his eyes focused on Sora and Leon's joined hands.

Sora swallowed nervously and pulled her hand from Leon's grasp.

"You two will be traveling together?" Ken asked. He leaned past Leon to see Sora more directly. "I'd be happy to take some time off and go with you to Japan. I always wanted to see the Land of the Rising Sun." He smiled eagerly.

Leon slid his arm over Sora's shoulders casually. "It's only natural that she'd go with me. I am her partner."

"Oh boy, Sora!" Fool said, materializing on Sora's knee. His dark eyes swung between Leon and Ken. "You have both of them fighting over you!" He jumped towards Sora's chest and buried himself in her bosom. "I'll miss you so much!"

Sora leapt up from the couch and flung Fool away. She startled both Leon and Ken with her abrupt movement. She chuckled nervously. "I— uh, I think I had too much to drink. If you don't mind, I think I'll retire for the evening." She nodded her head in a brief bow to them both and started away.

"Wait," Leon called out. He was at her side in an instant. "I'll walk you back to your apartment. I've had enough of a celebration myself." He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Besides, I want to talk to you about what happened on stage."

Sora's cheeks burned at the memory. "That was an unexpected ad-lib," she murmured.

"I shouldn't have taken such liberties," Leon apologized quietly. "It's just, you were so beautiful and ethereal. I couldn't stand back and watch you fly away from me again."

"It was a performance, Leon," Sora said, turning towards him. He stared at her with such an intensity, that it brought about a deep concern for his wellbeing. "The prince lost Odette due to his betrayal."

"I will never betray you," Leon swore.

"Wow, this one's got it bad," Fool said. He floated alongside Sora, hovering at about the level of her shoulder. "Good thing you're taking him with you. You won't be able to visit with me when you're so far from the stage, but at least I don't have to worry about you not having someone to ogle you!"

Sora flicked her hand back and swatted at Fool, but he dodged her attacks.

"I know you won't, Leon. I didn't mind the kiss." Sora stared down at her feet and chewed on her bottom lip. "It was nice."

Leon breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. So, I'll be by your place in the morning around ten. Try to be packed and ready. Our flight leaves in the afternoon."

"To Japan?" Sora asked.

"By way of Montreal, if you don't mind the detour," Leon said. "I already have the tickets. And they are non-refundable."

"Then I guess we'll be going to Japan by way of Montreal," Sora said with a smile. She wasn't going to think about things too much. Life was too short to dwell on all its oddities. She felt her head spin as the alcohol she drank earlier hit her. She reached for Leon's hand and gripped it tight. "How far is Montreal from New York?"

He entwined their fingers together, steadying her beside him. "Not too far at all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:  
**.

.

"Sora, wake up," Leon whispered softly in her ear. He gently shook her shoulder. "We made it." Their direct route plane from Los Angeles to Montreal had just landed.

Sora blinked open her caramel eyes slowly. She shook her head slightly to clear the fog that had gathered from her slumber. She immediately leaned over Leon's body, one hand on his thigh and the other pressed flat against the wall next to the window and stared outside at the airport's runway.

"It doesn't seem like much," she said, sighing in disappointment. Sora leaned back in her seat, unsnapped her seatbelt, and started to gather the backpack on the floor between her feet.

"This is just the airport," Leon pointed out. His pale cheeks were flushed at just how close Sora's hand had been to his privates. Just an inch higher and she'd have brushed against a part of him she'd never touched before.

"Jacques and Marie are picking us up?" Sora asked. She stood in the aisle and struggled to pull down her carry-on.

Leon unbuckled and hurried to get both her carry-on and his. He slung the straps to both duffle bags over his shoulders. "They will meet us after we pass through customs."

The Beaucamps didn't have a car, but they assured Leon that the metro on Montreal was efficient. Since Leon hadn't ever driven a car, he wasn't too bothered. Back in Los Angeles, he got around fine using his Triumph motorcycle. However, that morning, he and Sora had taken a cab to the airport as he'd had his bike secured in storage for the length of their travels.

He and Sora went through the process of entering another country, using his European Union and her Japanese passports. The Beaucamps were waiting for them as promised. Before long, they were in downtown Montreal at the older couple's townhouse.

There was only one guest room and Leon had magnanimously offered to sleep on the floor and gave Sora the bed. Knowing her generous nature, she'd feel sorry for him and make room for him on the queen-sized mattress in the middle of the night.

"So what do we do first?" Sora asked. She shoved her suitcase into the closet and turned towards him with her hands on her hips. "Maybe we can go to a restaurant and have some poutine! That's the gravy fries Marie told us about on the train."

"While I'm sure those are delicious," Leon said, inwardly cringing at the thought of all that cholesterol and fat. "Maybe we should walk around downtown. Perhaps we could visit the Notre Dame Cathedral."

"Are there gargoyles?" Sora asked.

Leon frowned. "I'm not sure."

"I have a camera!" Sora turned back to the closet, unzipped the side pocket of her bag, and pulled out a hot pink digital camera. "My parents got this for me before I came to America. We bought it from the Sony Store in Ginza. I'll have to take you there when we go to Tokyo. There's a staircase where each step is like a keyboard and you can play an entire song!"

"Let's focus on Montreal for now," Leon said with an amused smile. They moved to the mudroom between the front door and the hallway of the Beauchamp's townhouse and were putting on their shoes when Jacques leaned against the wall opposite of the pair.

"Marie and I can go with you downtown," Jacques offered. "However, we cannot stay long. We have to meet with some of the other cirque choreographers to set up for this week's complimentary circus."

"Don't worry about it. I think we shall manage to find our way around," Leon said.

"Just be back by ten," Marie suggested. "I'd like to work with Sora on some dance steps before it gets too late."

Jacques shook a pair of keys. "Extra set for the front door and to the bike."

"Bike?" Leon asked. "I thought we might just take the metro."

"A Voxan Cafe Racer," Jacques said.

"You'd be more comfortable on the metro," Marie argued. "The seat on that little crotch-rocket is so small. I'm not sure there's room for two people on it."

"That sounds like a challenge," Sora said with an eager grin. She grabbed the keys from Jacques' outstretched hand and started racing down the front steps to the street. A bright green motorcycle was parked in front of the house.

Leon took the keys from her and started the Voxan Cafe Racer. At least with the vibrant paint job it would be easy to spot the bike. He eased onto the seat and Sora settled behind him, her body pressed flush against him. There wasn't any wiggle room and if they hadn't been partners for the past six months, it could have been a lot more awkward.

Sora wrapped her arms securely around Leon's torso and tucked her cheek against his upper back. "Ready!"

Leon revved the motorcycle and set off for downtown.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"This place is so cool!" Sora spread her arms out to her sides and spun in a slow circle with her face tilted up towards the sky. A gentle mist of rain fell over her and Leon.

They'd been wandering around Saint Catherine's Street for hours. The city often closed the street down for holidays and various celebrations. In preparation for the Cirque Complement, various merchants filled the streets with wares while pedestrians strolled along at a leisurely pace. The light rain that started to fall served as little deterrent to the merry-makers laughing cheerfully down the street.

"It is nice," Leon said blandly. "Though, what they call French here is hard to understand. It's nothing like Parisian French."

"Who cares!" Sora grabbed hold of Leon's wrist and started to pull him across the street towards one of the many cathedrals they'd passed. This particular cathedral was no longer used for church services, but was actually a fitness center. Many of the cathedrals in Montreal had been converted into secular businesses. "I found the gargoyles! Let's do a selfie together!"

"I believe that if it's a picture of two people together, it's not technically a selfie," Leon muttered. He waited patiently while Sora tried to stretch her arms out far enough to capture both their faces and the gargoyle on the church's facade behind them.

"Let me," Leon said, taking the camera from her, and using his much longer arm-span. He snapped the picture of them from the torso up with the smiling gargoyle behind them.

"You're so good at this!" Sora squealed. She held the camera up for him to look at the picture. "We look great!"

Leon's lip curled up into a smile. They did look good. The smile on both of their faces was genuine. He hadn't looked this happy, since he and Sophie won their first competition.

"Oh! Let's imitate their faces!" Sora suggested. She pointed towards a menacing gargoyle on the far right of the building's front. She shoved the camera at Leon and posed under the statue making a similar menacing grimace.

He took a picture and as soon as he lowered the camera, Sora rushed to his side, and pushed him to stand under another gargoyle. This one's mouth was opened in a wide O. Leon mimicked the expression while Sora took a picture of him.

Sora tucked the camera into her pocket and then hooked her elbow through his. "Let's get some of that poutine now."

"Are you sure? I don't know if we'll still fit on the motorcycle if we binge on gravy fries," Leon said.

"You worry about the strangest things," Sora said. "Besides, I'll need the extra energy for my dance lessons with Marie tonight."

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

Sora clutched her pillow and stared at the floor to the side of the bed. Leon looked very uncomfortable sleeping on the hardwood floor on the meager pallet of blankets.

"Hey, Leon, are you asleep?" Sora whispered.

"I was," Leon answered, cracking open a lavender eye. "At least until you started talking."

"Are you comfortable?"

Leon rolled over onto his back. "Not particularly."

Sora sat up and patted the edge of the mattress. "We can share. It's a big bed. There's no need for you to sleep on the floor. That motorcycle seat was pretty narrow and we managed."

Leon sat up and stretched his arms behind him. "Are you sure?"

Sora scooted to the opposite side of the bed and laid down with her back facing him. "Yeah, it's no problem." She held her breath and only released it slowly once she felt the mattress dip under Leon's weight as he settled on the bed alongside her.

"Good night," Leon murmured.

"Sweet dreams," Sora said with a small smile.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

 **.**

The next few days were a whirl of activities. The Complement Cirque lasted throughout the day and Sora and Leon worked late every night with the Beaucamps on dance choreography. There were jugglers in the streets, acrobatic routines on the balconies and rooftops of buildings, and stations set up for audience participation. Earlier in the day, Leon and Sora had competed alongside several tourists and a couple of cirque performers for longest stretch of time hula-hooping. Leon had proved victorious over everyone, even Sora, though he only just barely beat her.

Earlier that evening, Leon and Sora had attended a show involving seventy horses and a troop of highly specialized circus performers. It was beautiful to watch the humans and horses working together seamlessly to create an unique experience pleasurable to the audience members of all ages and walks of life.

It was eleven o'clock when Leon and Sora returned to the townhouse. Leon sat on the couch in the living room and turned on his tablet. Almost immediately, the Skype application indicated an incoming call. He didn't use Skype, but Sora had borrowed his tablet to Skype before. "I think you have a call," Leon called out, holding the tablet into the air.

Sora finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth out in the bathroom sink. She hurried over to Leon's side, leaping over the coffee table, and narrowly avoided knocking over Marie's flower vase centerpiece. Sora landed snugly beside him and took the computer. She accepted the call and grinned widely as Layla's image filled the screen.

"Layla! How are you?" Sora asked.

Layla narrowed her eyes. "What took you so long? Normally, I can catch you easy on Skype around at eight o'clock your time."

"My time is no longer west coast," Sora explained, her smile never wavering at Layla's irritated tone. "I'm the same as you - east coast."

"You're in New York?"

"Montreal," Leon said, leaning over and allowing himself to be caught by the tablet's camera. He smiled inwardly at Layla's shocked expression, though she quickly recovered, it was satisfying to surprise her.

"You two are together in Montreal?" Layla asked carefully.

Sora nodded. "For another week. We're visiting some of Leon's friends and taking part in the Cirque Complement."

"I didn't realize Leon had friends," Yuri said, moving into the frame behind Layla. He placed both hands over her shoulders in a familiar and possessive grip.

"Behave," Layla warned, patting one of his hands over her shoulder.

"How is your show going?" Sora asked. "Madam Butterfly?"

"They might rename it Madam Moth with the way things are crashing and burning," Yuri teased.

"Hush," Layla said, scowling at him. She turned back to Sora and Leon. "Opening performance is in five days. Since you're on break from Kaleido Stage, I wanted to invite you."

"We have box seats," Yuri explained. "You'd be sitting with me and Layla's father."

"That sounds great!" Sora said, clasping her hands together. She turned to Leon with a bright smile and he certainly didn't want to disappoint her when she looked so happy. "That's not too far from here, is it?"

"It's a short flight," he answered. They actually had a layover in New York for their flight to Japan. He could probably contact the airlines and change the dates of their trip to accommodate an evening at Layla's show and maybe an extra night of exploring the Big Apple. "It might be neat to visit Coney Island."

"My father can pay for your plane tickets from Montreal to JFK," Layla said.

"That won't be necessary," Leon said quickly. There was a knock at the door and Marie poked her head in to see what was delaying Sora. She'd been teaching Sora different dances every night for two hours until either midnight or one in the morning, depending on when they started.

"I've got to go," Sora said apologetically. "We'll be there for your opening night! Break a leg!" She giggled. "Try to keep your shoulder intact though."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha. I'll have the tickets waiting at will-call under your names."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Leon! Get in here!" Marie called.

"You better not keep her waiting," Jacques said. He popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth and turned up the volume for the action movie they were watching on Netflix. They'd been enjoying a marathon of cheesyJean-Claude Van Damm movies.

It had been a lazy day, the first day after the Cirque Complement had ended. Marie and Sora had started their dance lesson that morning, while Leon and Jacques had lounged around the living room.

Leon pushed himself off the couch and started for the small dance studio in the back of the townhouse. Classical music from Tchaikovsky floated over the air from the stereo system. Sora was wearing a pair of lavender leotards and pale pink ballet slippers as she spun around in tight, precise moves about the space. Her posture was absolutely perfect, and yet there was a lightness about her graceful movements.

"That's enough, Sora," Marie said. "Balance has never been a problem with you." She gestured towards Leon. "Are you going to stand in the doorway? Or are you going to enter?"

Leon stepped inside and folded his arms over his chest. He arched his eyebrow at Marie. "You called."

"I want the two of you to dance together. I've been teaching Sora Swing, Salsa, Tango, and Ballroom dancing. I want you to just start dancing and she'll follow your lead." Marie used a small remote and changed the music to another song. It had a basic beat that worked well with Swing.

Leon walked smoothly towards Sora and took her right hand, her left rested lightly on his shoulder. He placed his right hand at the base of her back and started the simple rock-step with basic East Coast Swing. Sora followed him easily enough and smiled up at him.

Leon's hand upon her back tightened marginally, as he dipped her back. He then started to lead into Lindy Hop, swinging her in towards him and out away. When he brought her back towards him, he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her into the air. He brought her back down and slid his hands onto her arms and swung her between his legs and then back up.

Sora smiled all the while, as Leon continued to ad-lib to the big band music. The song wound down and he ended with Sora above his head, his face pressed against her cloth-covered belly. Sora laughed breathily.

The music stopped and Leon set her slowly back on her feet.

Marie was clapping slowly behind them. Leon glanced over his shoulder to see both Marie and Jacques standing together. "I didn't know that you could dance that well," Jacques said to Leon.

"Oh, hush," Marie said, shoving him gently in the upper arm. "You know our Leon has trained in many different types of dance." She smiled, directing her approval at Sora. "You, Sora, are a fast learner! You're a natural talent!" She nodded at Leon. "You are as graceful as I remember, Leon. And it actually looked like you were having fun."

"That was easy!" Sora said smiling broadly. She looked up at Leon. "I wasn't expecting you to pull me under you and back up high. I didn't know you could do that with swing. It makes sense, with the name. It reminded me of the stunt we did on the third act of _Swan Lake_ on our twentieth performance."

Leon nodded. During that particular performance, the trapeze Sora was on fractured down the middle, and Leon worried it would snap completely. He'd grabbed her and swung her onto his own trapeze to avoid the dangerous possibility.

"Would you like to try another song? We can decide later which type of dance we can use for our performance," Leon said.

"Sure," Sora said. She looked past Leon's shoulder and smiled at Marie. "Are you going to keep surprising us with which type of music?"

Marie nodded. "Of course, we need to keep this challenging! It helps with handling pressure when you learn to cope with the unexpected."

"How about we show these kids how it's done, Marie?" Jacques said, holding out his hand to his wife.

"A dance off?" Marie asked. She smirked across the room at Sora. "What do you say, Sora? Which of us makes the better dance partners?"

"That's hardly fair," Leon argued. He looped his arm around Sora's shoulders protectively. She'd only just learned these types of dances over the past two weeks.

"Leon is right, we have an unfair advantage over you," Sora said, addressing Marie and Jacques. "But, it's all in fun! You're on!"

Salsa music began to stream over the loudspeakers and the two couples began to dance.

Leon and Sora danced throughout the day, until their feet were sore from many hours of the activity. By the end of it all, they had a good idea of just what sort of dance they wanted to incorporate into their routines.

It had been with a great deal of reluctance that Leon agreed to let Sora and Marie leave the townhouse together for a pedicure and foot-massage. He and Jacques stood together on the porch watching as the women headed a few blocks down the street for the shop.

"I've never seen you like this, Leon," Jacques said.

"Like how?" Leon asked. He stuck his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and frowned.

"You're in love with her," Jacques said. "I recognize that thunderstruck look on your face. I used to wear it all the time when Marie and I first started dating. Heck, I still wear it all the time, when I think about how lucky I am."

"I'm not in love with Sora," Leon scoffed. "We're just very good friends. We're close. I trust her."

Jacques turned back to the house's front door and shrugged. "You should be good friends with your lover. All worthwhile relationships are built on trust."

Leon followed him inside, but said nothing.

"I've noticed there's no sleeping pallet in the guest room. You can't tell me, you've been sharing a bed with her, and that you aren't attracted to her."

"I didn't say I wasn't attracted to her," Leon protested. "And nothing happened. We're sharing a bed. It's no big deal."

"Have you ever traveled around the world with any of your previous partners?" Jacques asked. "Especially, without there being a competition to perform at in whatever city you were venturing towards."

"So maybe, I do have feelings for Sora. So what? It's allowed, isn't it?"

"Oh, my boy," Jacques said, laying his hand over Leon's shoulder and smiling at him in a paternal way. "Why don't you join me on the balcony and we have a couple of cold ones? I can tell you the story about how Marie and I met, and how she stole my heart, and how I finally got the nerve to ask her to be mine."

"I know how the two of you met," Leon said.

"You know the PG13 version," Jacques said with a cheeky grin. "Let me tell you the dark and gritty version. Then maybe we can figure out how you can take your partnership with Sora to the next level."

"I've never slept with any of my previous partners," Leon was quick to point out. He didn't want to give Jacques the wrong idea. He'd never mixed business with pleasure. Though, that didn't mean he was an angel. He hadn't ever had an actual girlfriend before. Most of his relationships didn't last past a night or two.

"I could care less if you slept with half the women in America, Leon," Jacques said with a laugh. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of imported ale from Scotland. "Or any men for that matter. What I am interested in, is helping you catch the heart of the woman you so obviously love."

"How long will it take before Sora and Marie return from the pedicure?" Leon asked. He accepted one of the bottles of ale. He popped off the top by hitting it on the kitchen counter's edge at an angle.

"I do have a bottle cap opener," Jacques said, shaking his head. "I'd say we have an hour before they get home. Since you two leave tomorrow afternoon, Marie was really looking forward to a few hours of relaxation with Sora. This particular pedicure shop offers margaritas, so Sora might be a little more cheerful than usual when they get back."

"I've never met someone's parents before," Leon confessed. He took a greedy gulp of the ale. The dark flavor exploded on his tongue. "We'll be in Japan for a while. She wanted to spend time with her baby sister, Yume."

"You remember the sister's name!" Jacques held the bottle out towards him in a salute. "That's a good start."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

.

.

Sora groaned, rubbing her temples. "I'm never drinking again." She and Leon sat on a pair of barstools in the townhouse's kitchen. Marie and Jacques left an hour before to attend to business. The couple would be back in a few hours, but not before the acrobatic partners needed to leave for the airport.

"It's a bad idea on an empty stomach," Leon said. He held out his hands, his left with a couple of Advil and his right a full glass of water. "Take the medicine and drink the water. You'll feel better in a short while."

Sora snatched the headache medicine and swallowed them. Then she greedily gulped down the water. "Thanks," she said with a faint smile. She set aside the empty glass and held her hands out with her fingers extended towards Leon. Her fingernails were a vibrant lavender color, as were her toenails. "At least my manicure and pedicure look good, don't you think?"

"I especially like the color," Leon said.

Her cheeks burned with a blush. Sora hoped it wasn't too obvious that she chose light purple — the color of Leon's eyes. "Marie said that she and Jacques will choreograph a dance for us. We just need to pick out three songs for them to montage together. They'll record themselves dancing it and send it to us."

"Excellent," Leon said. "We can video conference with the Beaucamp's while we're in Japan. Learn any intricacies that might be hard to identify in the video."

"Japan is fourteen hours ahead of Montreal," Sora pointed out.

"We can always wake up early," Leon suggested.

"Or stay up late," Sora said with a smirk. "When do we need to leave for the airport?"

"We'll need to walk to the bus station," Leon said. He glanced up at the digital clock on the microwave. "That will take about fifteen minutes and then it's a forty minute ride to the airport. So, we'll leave in an hour."

"I'm all packed. Maybe we should just leave now," Sora suggested. Now that her headache was abating, she suddenly felt nervous sitting in the empty house alone with Leon.

Leon held our his hand. "Dance with me?"

"To what song?" Sora placed her hand in his.

"I'll sing one of my favorites. It's a famous song in France called L'été indien." Leon started humming a catchy rhythm, perfect for a slow dance and Sora followed his lead.

Then, he began to sing.

" _On ira où tu voudras, quand tu voudras_

 _Et l'on s'aimera encore, lorsque l'amour sera mort_

 _Toute la vie sera pareille à ce matin_

 _Aux couleurs de l'été indien."_

Sora had no idea what Leon was saying, but it was definitely romantic, and he had an excellent singing voice. Leon's attention was intensely focused on her and it felt as if the lyrics were some sort of secret message.

Leon ended the song with a dip, supporting Sora's weight in his strong arms. His silvery hair fell in a curtain around them. Her heart hammered in her chest. The dance wasn't physically exerting, but something about the emotion Leon put into the words of the song excited her.

"Wow, you can really sing! What's it about? This L'été indien?" Sora asked.

Leon settled Sora back on her feet. "It's about falling in love during an Indian Summer in America," he explained.

Sora's heart continued to pound rapidly. Leon sang to her about falling in love in America? Did he mean anything by it, or was it just a song?

She wasn't a complete fool and sometimes there were moments when she thought she caught Leon looking at her strangely. She stepped away from the warmth of his arms and busied herself taking the discarded glass and taking it to the kitchen sink to wash. "What's an Indian Summer?"

"It's an autumn with summer-like weather." He reached up and gathered his long hair, pulling it from over shoulders to hang straight behind his back as usual. "Well, not in L.A., but in other parts where the seasons change."

"Like in Montreal?" Sora asked. She looked at Leon over her shoulder. Marie had told stories about the rapid change in weather in Canada. The weather was wonderful in the summer and for about two weeks in the autumn. Then a long winter would settle in and without proper winter attire it was a harsh and deadly environment.

"Yes, like Montreal," Leon agreed, his tone matter of fact. "I'll gather our things and we'll start for the bus station. We might as well get to the airport early."

As she watched him walk away, Sora couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment that the dance and serenade were over. However, her and Leon's adventure was really just beginning.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

There were no delays and their flight to J.F.K. airport landed promptly mid-afternoon. Leon ordered them a taxi to their hotel on Times Square, which was only a short walk away from Broadway. Sora's eyes widened as she tried to absorb the sheer size of New York City. It reminded her of Tokyo with the crowds of people, but the buildings in downtown soared into the sky.

"I always thought Layla preferred nature to something like this," Sora said quietly. She was anxious to see her old mentor, but knew it would be another day before they could meet.

"After spending a few months here, I imagine an escape to nature is something anyone would desperately need," Leon said. He stretched his arm across the back of the taxi's seat, casually laying it over Sora's shoulders. He gestured with his free hand towards a particularly tall building. "That's the Empire State Building."

Sora snuggled against Leon, his warmth helped ease her discomfort at the sheer size of the metropolis. "In Tokyo, we have parks everywhere."

"Oh, there's a park here," Leon assured her. "I'll take you there after we check in. It's a bit of a walk, but after so much time sitting around at the airport and on the plane I think we could both us a good stretch of our legs."

Their hotel had a billboard in front of it advertising for a production of Madame Butterfly. The show's first performance was the next evening, but great expenses were taken to publicize. Sora took one of the complimentary chocolate chip cookies at the reception desk. While Leon spoke with the receptionist, Sora's eyes wandered around the the lobby. Potted plants were in every corner, leather furniture filled the center, and a giant aquarium took up an entire wall.

"They, um, didn't have anymore doubles. You don't mind sharing a queen bed again, do you?" Leon asked.

Sora turned back towards him and smiled. "It doesn't bother me. I'm the one with the cold feet."

Leon flashed her a smile. "It's almost amusing to wake up with a couple of ice cubes rubbing against my bare calf." He confirmed their room with the receptionist and Sora ambled over towards the aquarium.

She was surprised to see that koi fish were the inhabitants of the giant tank. She counted eight of them. They ranged in colors from gold, white, orange, black, and blue. They weren't as big as the koi in the ponds outside of the temples where she grew up, but they were just as pretty.

"We're on the sixteenth floor," Leon said, standing behind her. "Are those koi?"

Sora nodded. "I've never seen them in an aquarium before."

"This is New York. I'm sure, before we leave, we'll have seen a great many unusual things here," he said. "Let's go."

Sora followed him to the elevator. Once inside, she bit into the warm, gooey cookie and hummed her approval.

"Good?" Leon asked, punching in the button for their floor.

Sora held her cookie out to him. "You want a bite?"

Leon shook his head. "No, thanks. I prefer to be more selective about my food."

"It's really delicious," she said, in a sing-song voice. "You know you want to try it. We're in New York City! You can live a little!"

With a resigned sigh, Leon leaned forward and took a bite out of the proffered cookie. He hummed his own approval as he chewed the warm, sugary goodness.

Their room was spacious. A queen sized bed dominated the center of the room, a chest of drawers and armoire were on either side of it, a desk was near the wall-length window, and a chaise lounge chair was in the corner. Sora entered the bathroom to wash her hands and was impressed by the duel sinks and massive shower. The amount of space astounded her and she worried how much Leon paid for the room on short notice.

"Shall we go explore the Big Apple?" Leon asked, standing in the doorway to the bathroom, watching her in the mirror.

"Leon," Sora said, turning towards him. "This room, it looks expensive. Are you sure you can afford this?"

"The ICF championship paid very well," he said with a shrug. "Besides, I plan to freeload off your family for the next several weeks in Japan."

Sora chuckled. "All right, let's go and see this big park you mentioned."

"Central Park," Leon corrected.

They walked briskly down the streets of Manhattan while the summer sun shown warmly upon them. Musicians lined the streets, as did people in giant costumes as beloved video game and cartoon characters — Mario, Pikachu, Elmo, and Hello Kitty.

"Oh, we have to take a picture with Hello Kitty!" Sora squealed, tugging on Leon's arm.

He frowned down at her. "Why? It's not really a giant cat. It's probably some smelly, overweight person, sweltering inside that ridiculous suit."

"Even more reason! The poor guy is probably miserable in that costume! Besides, Yumi would love to see a picture of us with Hello Kitty. She's really big in Japan."

"Are we doing this for your baby sister, or for you?" Leon asked with an arched eyebrow.

Sora scratched the back of her head and smiled awkwardly. "Well, I kinda really like Hello Kitty too," she admitted.

With an exacerbated sigh, Leon agreed. He took Sora's hand and led her through the throng of people to the Hello Kitty costumed person. "May we take a picture?"

Hello Kitty nodded at them. Leon waved down a set of parents with a pig-tailed toddler who looked like she wanted a picture with Hello Kitty as well. "Would you like me to take a picture with you and Hello Kitty? And then you can take a picture for my friend and me?" he asked them.

"Yes, that would be great," the mother said with a relieved smile. The father handed Leon his expensive Canon EOS Rebel digital camera. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Let me," Sora said, taking the five-hundred dollar camera from him. She waited for the family to pose around Hello Kitty and then took a couple of pictures of them. The little girl kept repeating "cheese" and looked so cute! The father dropped a five dollar bill into the bucket at Hello Kitty's feet.

Leon handed his phone over to the father and opened the camera app. "You just push the button at the bottom," he started to explain.

"I know, young man. Pose with your girlfriend and I'll take a good picture," the father promised.

Sora and Leon posed with Hello Kitty, standing on either side of character. Sora held her hands up in peace signs and smiled happily while Leon stood stiffly with a faint smile of amusement. He dropped a bill into the collection bucket and while Sora took his phone and looked at the picture.

"It's perfect!" She thanked the father and the actor before looping her arm through Leon's and dragging him along with her, while still staring at the photo on his phone's screen.

"Sora," Leon said, clearing his throat and planting his feet.

"Yes?"

"Central Park is the other direction," he said, pointing behind them.

Sora smiled sheepishly. "I must have gotten turned around."

The park was a beautiful, massive chunk of nature plopped right into the middle of the steel and concrete of the city. Leon led them towards a horse and carriage and spoke with the driver about a tour of the park.

"I've never been on a horse before," Sora admitted nervously.

"You're not riding bareback," Leon promised. "You'll just sit in the carriage with me as we look around Central Park."

She glanced at the prices printed on the side of the carriage and frowned. "I don't know. It's kind of pricey."

"It's something I always have wanted to do — take a horse drawn carriage through Central Park. Please, share in this experience with me," Leon said. He gripped the side of the carriage while the driver rubbed his horse affectionately behind down the neck. "Otherwise, I'll have to leave you standing here while I see Central Park from this luxurious carriage."

Sora's mouth gaped at him. "You would leave me behind?"

"Of course not, I'm just trying to show you how ridiculous you're being," Leon said with a smile. He reached down and gripped her waist, picked her up and set her in the carriage swiftly before she could protest. He climbed in beside her and laid his arm across her shoulders again. "Now, we'll relax enjoy the scenery."

The shade of the park and brisk breezes helped cool them off from the summer heat. They rode the carriage for a half-hour before getting out and walking towards a playground. There were fliers posted about a martial arts showcase scheduled the next day on Coney Island.

"We should check this out," Sora said, pointing out the flier.

"Sure. I was planning for us to visit Coney Island tomorrow anyway," he said.

"Oh! Let's go swing!" Sora rushed towards a pair of unoccupied swings.

"I'll push," Leon offered.

"There's another swing," Sora said. "I'd rather you sit beside me and swing as well."

Leon looked at the swing skeptically before he settled onto it. He tested the tension in the chains. "It seems stable enough."

"Do you see the guy on the monkey bars?" Sora asked. She pointed at the far end of the playground. A man with short blond hair was doing acrobatic tricks on the monkey bars, flipping around and then balancing on top of the equipment doing handstands.

Leon abruptly stood from the swing.

"What's wrong?" Sora stuck her feet into the ground to stop her momentum.

"I think I recognize that acrobat." He looked down at her and forced a smile. "You continue swinging, I'll be right back."

Sora pushed off the ground again and started to swing once more, her attention focused on Leon and the blond man. She saw Leon speak with him and then the blond looked towards her. She recognized him too!

At the zenith of her next swing, Sora released her grip from the chain and flipped out of the swing, landing gently on the balls of her feet. She took off at a run towards Leon and her former partner for the ICF competition.

"Impressive landing!" Yuri shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth.

Sora did a mock bow when she reached them the men. "I aim to entertain."

"Did you see the fliers?" Yuri asked. He held his arms out for Sora and she rushed in to hug him.

"For the martial arts showcase tomorrow?" Sora asked, stepping out of his embrace and catching the flash of annoyance that quickly vanished off Leon's face.

"Yeah," Yuri said. "I'm trying to convince Layla to go. It starts at ten in the morning, so there's no reason she can't check it out and still have plenty of time to prepare for the evening performance."

"Do you know what kind of martial arts?" Sora asked. "The flier didn't specify."

"The website is more helpful. It's a group from Japan. The top four in their respective martial arts schools will be there," Yuri explained.

"How do they determine the top four?" Leon asked.

"Tournament," Sora answered. "It doesn't mean they're the best, just the best that competed. The true masters are generally much older and don't do tournaments anymore. They're more interested teaching."

"You seem to know a lot about it," Yuri commented.

"I should. I was in Karate until I was sixteen," Sora said with a grin. She performed a basic kata. "Where do you think my flexibility and acrobatic skills came from? We don't have circus schools back in Japan."

"So, I suppose, we'll see you there," Leon said. "We should head back, Sora."

"Have you eaten yet?" Yuri asked. "There's a really good pizza place I know. You haven't properly experienced New York City unless you visit a pizzeria!"

"That sounds great!" Sora agreed. "And we can go to the martial arts showcase together!"

"Well, yeah!" Yuri exclaimed, a smug look when he glanced over at Leon. The blond really enjoyed egging on his rival at any opportunity. "Knowing that you're the martial arts expert, we'll need you to critique what's going on!" He started to lead them out of the park for the promised restaurant.

Sora reached for Leon's hand. "Let's go try some pizza pie!"

.

.

.

.

 _A/N: *L'été indien is a song by Joe Dassin_

 _Also, I'm happy to announce that shotgunhero is now my beta on this story!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

.

.

"You should try this one," Yuri said, holding a slice of pineapple pizza out towards Sora. Yuri's eyes flickered challenging towards Leon's across the table.

The booth's vinyl cushion squeaked as Sora leaned forward over the table and bit into the pizza. She closed her eyes as she chewed slowly. "It is good!" she said, nodding vigorously. A string of cheese hung from the corner of her lip.

Yuri set the slice down on his plate and then reached across the table with a napkin to dab at Sora's mouth. "You've got something here."

"Oh!" Sora cried out, grabbing the napkin from him, and wiping at her mouth furiously. "How embarrassing! Thank you, Yuri." She smiled appreciatively at him.

"So how is the show coming along?" Leon asked, gripping his fork tightly enough to bend the cheap metal. Unlike Yuri and Sora, he ate his pizza in a dignified manner with a fork and knife.

Yuri glanced at Leon's bent fork and smirked. He picked up his half-eaten slice of pizza and bit into it. "Layla is great, but the script and the score leave a lot wanting," he said with shrug. "I'd rather hear about what the two of you were doing in Montreal."

"The Cirque du Soleil hosted a ten-day event free to the public!" Sora said. "It was amazing! Audience participation was encouraged and it was so much fun for everyone — young and old."

"I've heard about that festival, but haven't a chance to attend myself," Yuri said, turning his attention to Leon. "I'm still shocked that neither one of you renewed your contract with Kalos."

"We wanted to devote more time to training together," Leon said. He sliced another forkful of mushroom and sausage pizza off his plate and brought it to his mouth.

"How does your pizza taste, Leon?" Sora asked.

"Would you like a bite?" Leon asked. He promptly prepared another forkful and held it just in range of her lips.

"Sure," Sora agreed. She leaned towards Leon and slipped the offered pizza into her mouth. She smiled at Leon when she finished chewing. "Another excellent sample."

"And it's a lot less messier with the fork," Leon pointed out.

"I am always learning from you," Sora said, her cheeks dimpling in pleasure as she laid her head briefly on his shoulder playfully.

"It's hard to believe that the devil on the trapeze finally found a partner he's sticking with longer than a few months," Yuri said. He smiled at Sora. "Though, I can understand if the partner was Sora. She's an amazing talent and a fun partner to work with. We'd have won the ICF if you hadn't been so distracted by that couple that had stolen our routine and gotten themselves hurt."

"You're lucky that she didn't get injured in that competition," Leon scolded. "You were the experienced partner, Yuri. It should have been obvious that Sora still needed strength-training in order to complete the Angel Maneuver."

"And yet the judges were still split in deciding whether she and I were victorious or you and your partner of the month," Yuri retorted.

"Her name is May and she worked hard. She deserved to place first at the ICF," Sora interjected. "And Layla also mastered the Angel Maneuver."

"Always so humble," Yuri murmured. "You really should learn to take credit, when credit is due."

An awkward silence fell over the group. "How old were you when you started Karate?" Leon asked, angling towards Sora on the bench they shared, his knee brushed against hers.

"In Japan, it's taught in the elementary schools. My father was a fourth degree black belt when he died," Sora said. "I had to discontinue my training shortly before I could test for black belt." She smiled brightly at Leon then Yuri. "But, it's okay, my calling wasn't martial arts, but the trapeze."

"You have that right!" Yuri said, holding up his glass of soda. "A toast!"

Leon and Sora lifted their glasses as well.

"To opportunity, continuing to evolve as artists, and good health!" Yuri said.

They clinked their glasses together.

"Kanpai!" Sora cheered.

"Santé," Leon murmured.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Even at night, it's so brightly lit," Sora said, awed by the city's illumination. Though the street lights helped visibility, there were still shadows and she gripped Leon's hand tightly.

They had declined sharing a taxi with Yuri back to their hotel. They wanted to properly enjoy sight-seeing by walking down the streets. And Leon didn't think he could be in Yuri's company any longer that evening without throttling his rival.

Leon kept his eyes sharp on the environment, watching for any possible mischief. He didn't want to worry Sora, but he was aware that tourists were excellent targets for criminals. Though, realizing that Sora was skilled in martial arts, maybe he shouldn't have been too concerned.

Sora yawned and leaned her head against his upper arm. "I feel like I could sleep for days!"

"It's the pizza," Leon said. "You're not used to eating food like that. All that bread makes you drowsy."

"That looks like a Shinto temple gateway!" Sora pointed towards a large red structure.

"That's because we're crossing through Chinatown," Leon explained. "Then we'll be going through Little Italy. We should have some gelato there."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It's like ice cream, except better."

There was a nearby flower stand full of daisies, roses, and carnations. "Hold on," Leon said, making his way towards the vender. He purchased a long-stemmed red rose and held it out for Sora. "For you."

Sora took the flower and sniffed its pedals. "It smells nice." She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Leon."

Leon cleared his throat, embarrassed. "So, how about we find that gelato now?"

They continued to explore the streets of New York until their feet ached. By the time they made it back to the hotel, Sora was practically asleep.

She kicked off her shoes at the door by habit, but otherwise stumbled to bed and laid down on it fully dressed.

Leon stared down at her. "Aren't you going to change into your pajamas?"

Sora grabbed the pillow and covered her face with it. "Nope. I'm just going to go to sleep right now."

"I see." Leon walked towards the rack holding up his suitcase. He stripped off his shirt and folded it up to tuck inside the dirty clothes sack within the top compartment. As a seasoned traveler, he understood the importance of separating clean from soiled clothing. He glanced over towards Sora to see if she noticed him stripping. She hadn't twitched a muscle and was now snoring softly.

Leon rubbed his forehead and chuckled quietly. Even when she wasn't trying, Sora amused him. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, pajama bottoms, and his toiletries. He walked softly on the pads of his feet to the bathroom, but his caution was needless. Sora was out like a light.

He took a long, leisurely shower, taking extra care in washing and conditioning his hair. He spent another few minutes applying his moisturizer lotion and then taking care of his oral hygiene. He was an athlete and he did everything in his power to keep his body in perfect condition.

He slipped back out of the bathroom, pausing at the doorway to make sure the light didn't fall over Sora. Her face still buried under the pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipped slightly under hie weight. He gently pried the pillow off Sora's face and tucked it behind her head.

"I donwanna go to school today," Sora mumbled, a lock of hair fell into her mouth.

Leon brushed away the rose-red colored hair and Sora licked her lips.

Sora's eyelids fluttered open. "Is it morning already?"

"You can go back to sleep," Leon assured her. He pulled the sheets and blanket to tuck them under Sora's chin. He moved to the other side of the bed and slid inside the covers. With a heavy sigh, Leon turned his back towards her and faced the wall. Otherwise, he would be tempted to snuggle against her adorable partner.

"Hmmmm." Sora's warm breath fell upon Leon's neck, jarring him awake. "You smell so nice."

"You would too, if you bothered to take a shower before bed," Leon answered.

"I did," Sora protested. "Well, it wasn't before I got into bed, but I did a little while ago. I borrowed your body wash. Hope you don't mind."

"If the alternative was cheap hotel wash, I'm fine with it," Leon said with a smirk.

Ice-cold feet brushed against Leon's leg, lifting his pajamas up. He shifted his leg away from her immediately in shock. He looked over his shoulder to glare at her, but his words vanished from the tip of his tongue. She wore short pink cotton pajama bottoms with pink bunnies — which was fine. However, the low-cut pale purple camisole top was almost more than he could handle.

Sora burst into hysterical laughter, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. "The look on your face when I touch you with my feet! Oh gosh!"

With an annoyed growl Leon grabbed his pillow, buried his face under it, and turned his back towards Sora.

It wasn't long before those ice-cold feet brushed against him again, slowly warming as their body-heat mingled.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

As promised, Yuri and Layla waited downstairs in the hotel lobby at eight-thirty in the morning. Sora squealed at the sight of them and ran towards Layla to hug her mentor eagerly.

"Careful, I have a performance tonight. I can't have you bruising my ribs," Layla teased. She awkwardly patted Sora's shoulder and met Leon's gaze, her eyes narrowed in distrust. "Let's get going." She stepped back from Sora. "We'll be taking the subway." She looped her arm through Sora's and started for the door, leaving Yuri and Leon behind.

"As usual, we're left watching from behind, trying to catch up to our talented partners," Yuri said with a lopsided grin as he stared at Layla's backside.

The train took them through Brooklyn, to its southwestern peninsula. At each stop, dozens of people would exit their train car while dozens more boarded. Once they reached Coney Island, a mass exodus happened. It seemed plenty of other riders were in route for the famous amusement area.

"There are over fifty different rides and attractions here," Layla said. Her shoulder bumped against Sora's casually as they walked alongside one another. "I've only been able to make it over here once, back in April when it re-opened after the winter break."

"I've been a few times," Yuri said. "My dad took me here when I was a kid. Dad told me that before Kaleido Star, he worked part-time at Deno's Wonderwheel Amusement Park the summer after his junior year in high school."

"It doesn't look like it's open," Leon commented. He curled his hands into fists at his side and resisted the urge to yank Sora over towards him. He didn't like walking through the streets of New York City with her out of arm's reach. Though, she was only two feet in front of him walking next to Layla and Yuri, he was anxious.

"The rides don't open until noon," Yuri said, glancing briefly over his shoulder at Leon. "However, we wanted to get good seats for the showcase. It's at the MCU Park stadium."

They passed a museum on the way. Old posters for freaks of nature and skillful fire jugglers and acrobats were displayed on the front of the museum. One showed a woman in nineteen-twenties regalia taming a lion with a whip. Sora paused to read over the posters more carefully, holding up their progress.

"The history of Coney Island is pretty colorful," Yuri said. "The city constantly fought with the amusement parks to try and preserve the beach. It was incredibly popular for day-trippers, but it had a lot of trouble after World War II."

"I think everyone had a lot of trouble after that," Leon added. His eyes were drawn to a poster of an acrobat from Paris balancing on a high wire with a long narrow pole in his arms. His name was Francis Oswald. His heart skipped a beat in his chest at the realization that it was an advertisement for his grandfather.

"Leon! Did you see the name of the acrobat?" Sora asked breathlessly. She turned towards him with an excited gleam in her caramel eyes. "Do you think you might be related to this Francis Oswald?"

"He's my grandfather," Leon murmured. "I had heard he traveled around the world performing in his youth, but I hadn't realized he came to America."

Sora reached for Leon's hands and squeezed them, her smile brighter than the sun. "That's amazing!"

Leon swallowed hard and smiled faintly at Sora. From the corner of his eyes he could see both Layla and Yuri staring at him in disbelief. He cleared his throat and gently extracted his hands from Sora's grip. "I looked this place up on wikipedia while we waited this morning. There was a big fire that destroyed one of the three major amusement parks around the time after World War II."

"And ever since it's been a battle between the amusement parks and the real estate developers trying to build hotels and high-rises," Yuri said. "Hurricane Sandy a few years ago didn't help, but we tourists still come out here! It's our duty to keep this place alive!"

"My father would say this place is a lost cause," Layla said. She took a deep breath. "But then, he has no real sense of adventure. After the showcase, let's go by Steeplechase Plaza. I want to ride the carousel."

"Of course," Yuri agreed. He reached for Layla's hand and raised it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "You'll look ravishing on a golden-maned stallion!"

Layla blushed fiercely at Yuri's comment.

The stadium was open, a small fee was charged at the doors for the showcase. It was a good thing they showed up early. A quarter of the seats were already full. Yuri led them to a spot near the center front with a good view. A few of the martial artists were warming up on the interlocking rubber puzzle mats positioned in the field's diamond.

Sora leaned forward in her seat, staring intently at one of the martial artists on the right.

"Is something wrong?" Leon asked, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I think I recognize that man." She turned towards Yuri. "Are there programs that list the name of the martial artists?"

"I'll find out and bring one back if there are," Yuri promised. He leaned towards Layla and kissed her cheek. "I'll return shortly."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sora squinted hard at the somewhat familiar man on the right. It was unlikely that he was her old friend, but it was possible. As if he could sense her watching, the dark-haired martial artist looked up. He straightened abruptly as recognition struck him too. "It is him," Sora whispered. She raised her hand and waved. "Kei!" she shouted out.

A grin swept across the man's face. He stood and started towards them. His long, ink black hair was swept back in a low pony-tail. He was leanly muscled and fairly tall, at least a hundred and seventy five centimeters in height — tall for a Japanese man. He had clear gray eyes that lit up as he drew close to Sora. She remembered those gray eyes well from years of sparring together on the mat.

"Sora-chan! I can't believe it's you!" Kei said, holding out his hands. Sora took them and was swung up into a fierce hug. "What are you doing here? Last I heard, you made it big in some circus in California!"

"I'm taking a break with my partner," Sora said with a breathless laugh when Kei set her back on the ground. "Kei, this is Leon — my partner. And my mentor and friend, Layla," she said pointing towards them in turn.

"I thought I was your mentor!" Kei teased. He reached out and tugged on a loose lock of Sora's hair.

"Did you train in martial arts together?" Leon asked, standing stiffly and looking down at Kei from his superior height.

Sora glanced up at Leon, uncomfortable at the menacing gleam in his lavender eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ear, out of Kei's grasp.

"Yeah," Kei answered, his eyes never strayed from Sora and they twinkled with genuine happiness. "I'm a few years older, but for two years she was my student. I was so disappointed when you were unable to test for your blackbelt, Sora-chan. You know Master Shintaro would have waved the fee for you."

Sora smiled. Missing the test was a sore point for her. She had wanted to apply for blackbelt, but she hadn't felt she deserved it. It wasn't in her heart to teach martial arts and it felt like a betrayal of her father's memory to achieve the rank without the intention of progressing. "I appreciate that, Kei, but martial arts wasn't my destiny."

"She always hated sparring," Kei said, finally looking away from Sora and at Leon. He rolled his shoulders back and seemed to assess the glower Leon had for him. The glower of a Frenchman wasn't something anyone wanted directed at them.

"She never has liked competition," Layla said, hooking her elbow through Sora's and pulling her back just a little distance from the two men.

"Well, I've missed you, Sora-chan. If you ever have time, you should come back to my dojo," Kei said. He smiled directly at her, seemingly ignoring her friends. "I took over most of the classes for Master Shintaro last year. I'll be heading back after the showcase in a couple of days."

"Sure," Sora agreed.

"Ashita nani ka shimasen ka?" Kei asked, fluidly switching to Japanese and excluding the non-Japanese speakers from his question.

Sora rubbed the heel of her hand against her sternum anxiously. It was hard to ignore the interest in Kei's lovely eyes. It was both flattering and discomforting. She knew he liked her two years ago, but after she left for America, she hadn't given Kei a second thought. "Leon and I will be flying to Japan tomorrow actually," Sora answered in English, not wanting to exclude her friends from the conversation. She flashed Kei an apologetic smile. "Maybe we can meet up later. I'll be home for a few weeks."

"I need to go backstage and finish preparing for the showcase. It was so good to see you, Sora." He nodded at Leon and Layla. "Nice to meet you two. Enjoy the show!"

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Leon's stomach churned. He shouldn't have been upset that Sora crossed paths with a friend from her homeland. She was a sweet, kind, pretty, talented woman. Of course, she had friends before him! He hated not knowing whatever it was the Kei asked him. He vowed to invest in Rosetta Stone and learn Japanese as soon as possible. Or maybe he could ask Sora teach him and he could teach her French.

Yuri arrived moments after Kei left with the program. "Did I miss something?" He looked between the three of them and smirked. "Leon looks constipated."

"I'm sure it's just the displeasure that you found your way back here," Leon assured him blandly.

"Sora knows one of the martial artists," Layla explained.

"Ah," Yuri said, taking his seat. He leaned back past the women and sent Leon a pitying look.

Leon snorted. He wasn't constipated and he certainly didn't need Yuri's pity. He was just annoyed that Sora's old friend was a handsome, athletic man. It wasn't like Leon was competing with Kei for Sora's affection. He had simply grown accustomed to being the center of Sora's attention. They were costars and partners. There wasn't room for some martial artist to screw things up. Leon liked the status quo and he was never known for his ability to share.

Cool fingers slid over the back of Leon's hand until Sora gripped his hand and squeezed it gently. He stared down at her, surprised at the gesture. "This has been a very exciting adventure, Leon. You were right about taking a break from the circus."

Leon used his free hand to trap her hand between his. "We still have a lot to accomplish on this journey."

An older man in a gaudy red and yellow uniform walked up and down the aisles of the stadium selling giant pretzels and cotton candy. Sora's eyes widened at the sight of the snacks.

Leon released her hand and waved the man over. He leaned down towards Sora, enjoying the smell of her orange blossom shampoo. "Which did you want? The pretzel or the cotton candy?"

"I've never had cotton candy!" She smiled up at Leon, her eyes sparkled with a childlike excitement. "Is that what the fluffy pink stuff is?"

He nodded. "We'll take a cotton candy and a pretzel," Leon ordered. "And a bottle of water, please." He exchanged the proper funds with the seller.

"Oh, that stuff is terrible for you," Layla said with a frown.

"If you're sharing, I'll take some of that pretzel," Yuri said.

Leon broke the pretzel in half and passed it down. He bit into the remaining half, grateful that he bought the water once he realized just how salty it was. Though, if Yuri wanted some water, he'd have to buy his own bottle. "What do you think?"

Sora closed her eyes and chewed slowly. She swallowed and Leon's throat went dry, unable to draw his eyes away from the sight. Her eyes snapped open and she grinned. "It's so sweet and it melts in my mouth!" She plucked off another chunk of the cotton candy.

"Don't try to eat the whole thing," Leon warned. He felt a pang of sadness as he remembered the first time he and Sophie shared a cotton candy. He and his sister had both devoured the sweet candy and unused to processed, sugary foods they had both felt sick to their stomachs shortly afterwards.

Sora twisted her neck to glance behind them. Leon followed her gaze. A couple with their two young sons sat behind them. "I'm sure I can find someone to share it with," Sora assured him.

"I'm sure you will," Leon murmured, unsurprised by her friendly nature.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _."Ashita nani ka shimasen ka?" = Japanese for "Would you like to do something tomorrow?"_

 _.seventy five centimeters = sixty-nine inches in height_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

.

.

The summer sun clung stubbornly to the early evening sky. Sora tugged at the skirt of her skin-tight dress self-consciously. While it was a beautiful dress, it was way too revealing! On the way back from Coney Island, they'd stopped at a boutique in Chinatown. For that evening's Broadway performance, Sora's gym clothes and casual outfits weren't appropriate. Layla had insisted on finding Sora a suitable option.

Sora chose a pale lavender, silk qipao dress. In spite of the slightly flared skirt, it would have been impossible to walk in the dress if it wasn't for the slit that stretched up to her mid-thigh. Of course, the strappy silver sandals she wore that laced up her calf didn't help ease her walking.

Layla clapped her hands and Yuri wolf-whistled appreciatively when Sora stepped out of the boutique's dressing room. Leon merely nodded, but his silent approval meant the most to her.

While Yuri had offered to send a car for them that evening, Leon and Sora chose to walk to Broadway. It wasn't a great distance and it would most likely prove faster given the congestion of the streets. Though, part of Sora was sad that she and Leon couldn't have taken a motorcycle to the performance, but that would have been impractical with her dress.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Leon asked as they waited for the crosswalk light to flash for pedestrians. He looked like a modern-day prince in his tailored slate gray suit. His long, pale hair was tied back in a simple braid, a leather strap secured it. Silver cufflinks flashed at his wrists and the lavender vest under his suit complemented both his eyes and her dress.

Sora slashed him a look. "I was just imagining how I might try to ride a motorcycle with this dress," she admitted.

Leon chuckled and then pressed his hand gently against the small of her back as the pedestrian light lit up. "That would prove quite a challenge." He started to guide her across the street. "I'm not sure the dress would survive."

"That was my conclusion!" Sora said with a laugh.

They started to pass by a Japanese couple that were pointing excitedly towards the Phantom of the Opera marquee. The boyfriend stretched his right arm out to take a selfie with his camera phone, however his girlfriend kept complaining that it wasn't a good enough picture.

"Sumimasen," Sora interrupted the couple. "My partner and I would be happy to take a picture for you."

The young woman smiled in relief. "Hai, kudasai." She took the phone from her boyfriend and held it out towards Leon. "With your height, perhaps you would take it?"

Leon nodded and accepted the smartphone. The words were in kanji, but it was easy enough to figure out the camera icon. He and Sora stepped back and the Japanese couple posed together. The boyfriend's arm looped possessively around his woman's waist and she turned towards him with her hand pressed lovingly over his chest.

Sora stood to Leon's side and looked at the camera screen as he shot off a couple of photographs. He handed the phone to Sora and she glided towards the couple from her homeland. Sora would have preferred to have run towards them to show off the images, but with her dress, she could either walk gracefully or fall on her face.

The boyfriend smiled faintly and the girlfriend cried out gleefully. "Arigato!" She elbowed her boyfriend and they both bowed gratefully at Sora and Leon.

"Ie, ie. Nande mo nai," Sora answered. She looked over her shoulder at Leon, noting the scowl on his face for not understanding Japanese. "Leon, we should hurry," she said jerking her chin at him.

Leon blinked, the clouds in his lavender gaze vanished. He took a couple of long strides and was at her side once more. The warmth of his hand rested against the small of her back again, the heat of it soaked through the thin fabric of her dress.

"We should pick you up some jewelry," Leon murmured.

"I'm fine," Sora argued. "Besides, no one is going to be looking at me. Why would they when they have someone like Layla on stage!"

Leon hummed, but didn't answer. "We still have forty minutes before the show."

"Layla recommended we get there early," Sora reminded him.

"I think we have time for a detour," Leon said. He pointed towards a storefront across the street. "There," he said. "Let's have a quick look."

Sora followed the direction of his finger and gaped. It was a jewelry store with diamonds glittering in the window. "I don't think we have time for that."

"I think we do," Leon argued and the pressure on her back became insistent. "If we have time to take pictures of strangers, we have ten minutes to spare on accessorizing."

Sora let Leon lead her, it was easier than arguing. Her partner was a stubborn man and a temperamental one. He was already tense about their upcoming evening of sharing box seats with Yuri. It was a small matter to visit a jewelry store to appease him.

"This is too much!" Sora whispered vehemently, spying the price tags on some of the displays.

Leon led them away from the diamonds and towards the back of the store. He gestured towards a salesman — a balding, elderly man with thick glasses. "Do you have any amethysts? Preferably a necklace and earrings set."

"Oh, well, yes, of course," the salesman said with an eager smile. He had perfectly straight and white teeth. He led them towards a display case and unlocked a drawer. He pulled out the drawer to reveal a simple pair of amethyst studs with an elegant amethyst and diamond necklace. He pulled out the necklace and held it out towards Sora.

Leon took the necklace and held it up to Sora's neck, the stones rested coldly on Sora's chest. "Nice. What do you think, Sora?"

"I think it's much too nice," Sora protested. It was a beautiful necklace and it matched her outfit, and Leon's as well. However, she'd seen the price tag. This necklace cost more than she earned in a month performing at Kaleido Stage.

"We'll take it and the earrings," Leon told the salesman, ignoring Sora's argument. "We're in a hurry."

"Of course, sir," the salesman said. "I'll ring it up. You may want to help the young lady put it on if you're in a hurry. Cash or credit?"

"Cash," Leon answered.

Sora balked at Leon as he secured the ostentatious necklace at her throat. He looked down at her with an intense look of concentration. "Don't argue, just accept a simple act of generosity for what it is," he whispered.

Leon picked up the earrings and Sora snatched them from him. "I can put on my own earrings." She dropped her voice. "What are you doing with that much cash on you?"

Leon shrugged. "I visited an ATM earlier."

Sora narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. That meant he planned to stop and get her jewelry. "You planned this." She looked over at the salesman, he had known exactly where to find the requested necklace. Had Leon called ahead and arranged this?

He didn't deny it. Which only confirmed his guilt in Sora's opinion.

They stepped out of the jewelry store not ten minutes after entering it. Leon gazed down at Sora with pleasure. "The necklace and earrings suit you. And stop fretting. I plan to freeload off you and your family while we're in Japan." They paused outside the Madam Butterfly marquee to stare at the promotional poster of Layla in her crimson dress. Her long blond hair fluttered behind her on an unseen gust of wind and the sleeves of her dress spread wide like wings of a butterfly "Besides, it gives me pleasure to buy you gifts."

"Well, I don't need these things," Sora hissed. "All I want is your friendship."

They picked up their tickets at Will Call and were then escorted by an usher in a black suit with polished brass buttons to an elevator . It led to their private boxed seats on Stage Left. Sora was acutely aware of the number of eyes on her and Leon. The audience milling about whispered amongst themselves, trying to determine if they were a famous couple or merely rich.

Once they were in the elevator, she stared at their reflections in the mirrored interior. They did make a striking couple. If Kalos saw them now, he'd want to make a promotional poster for Kaleido Stage.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Leon prided himself on his patience. Though, it was being severely tested in having to share a box with Layla Hamilton's overbearing father and Yuri Killian. He had planned to purchase Sora an evening gown for the performance, but Layla had done so instead.

He'd decided to find another means to show that Sora belonged to him. While she rested in their hotel room, he'd looked up a nearby jeweler in the Broadway district. It wasn't too difficult to find what he wanted and to arrange a sell with the elderly jeweler. He'd visited the ATM in the lobby of their hotel to simplify the transaction as he knew time would be of the essence.

"You look enchanting, Sora," Yuri said. He reached for Sora's hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"Ah, so this is the famed Sora Naegino. I suppose I should thank you. If you and my fool daughter hadn't been so determined to pull off that ridiculous maneuver and she hadn't injured her shoulder, she'd probably still be in that frivolous circus," Richard Hamilton scoffed.

"Layla's rivalry with Sora inspired her so much that she worked hard to rehabilitate and perform on that injured arm," Leon corrected. He reached for Sora's hand and was pleased that her palm was dry, just as during any of their performances. Even against a tyrant, Sora was cool under pressure. Her problem came when her superiority meant crushing the dreams of lesser performers.

Richard looked Leon up and down, his cerulean eyes — the same as Layla's, assessed him critically. "And you're the Frenchman that lost to my Layla and Yuri in the Circus Festival."

Sora squeezed Leon's hand, offering a small comfort as his heart ached at the memory of his sister dying in a hospital bed. Sora knew about Sophie and his promise. Their partnership represented the fulfillment of that promise. It was either callous or ignorant of Richard Hamilton to bring up the subject.

"More like withdrew from the competition due to the death of his sister and partner," Yuri said quietly. His indigo gaze met Leon's and they were dark with regret.

Richard's face paled.

Sora cleared her throat. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hamilton," she said with a bright, forced smile. She turned her caramel eyes onto Leon and pleaded with them for him to keep his cool. "Let us focus on the performance." She tugged on Leon's hand and pulled him towards their seats.

Leon allowed himself to be led by his partner and settled into a plush, red velvet chair. Yuri and Richard Hamilton sat in the seats behind them. The lights began to dim and the orchestra started to play.

Yuri leaned forward, his head between Sora and Leon's seats, and his lips close to Sora's ear. "The necklace is stunning," he whispered.

Sora beamed at him. "Thank you, Yuri. It's a gift from Leon." She pulled back rosette-red colored hair from her neck to display the sparkling amethyst earrings.

"I suppose you do have good taste," Yuri said, turning his head towards Leon. He leaned back into his seat as the dark crimson curtains of the stage were drawn back.

The music was stunning, Layla's voice was hauntingly beautiful, and her stunts were impressive. Unfortunately, the three didn't go together. Madam Butterfly was an opera, but the creative team behind this monstrosity decided to transform it into a musical. Leon cringed at one bizarre choreographic move followed by another. Layla's fellow performers didn't possess half her charm and it made her stunts seem even more forced.

Sora's cool hand slipped into his and he was surprised at the dampness of her palm. Sora was never nervous for herself, but for her friends….that was a different matter.

Leon rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand in comforting circles. This was only the first performance of the acrobatic operatic-musical. Perhaps, they'd be able to sort out the errors and create a more cohesive show.

The curtains closed for the mid-show break.

Yuri blew out a worried sigh. Leon glanced over his shoulder to see Richard Hamilton had risen from his seat, his hands fisted at his side, and an angry scowl on his crimson face. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the box.

"Where is he going?" Sora asked, keeping her voice soft. The murmur of the audience below them was chillingly quiet.

"Layla never wanted this," Yuri explained. "She only agreed to this show because of her father's insistence. She worried that the choreography, music, and singing clashed." He shook his head, blond hair tossed from side to side. "She was right." He shifted his gaze between Sora and Leon. "It is pretty terrible."

Leon saw Sora's lip quiver. She chewed her bottom lip to still it, but didn't fool him. Her uncharacteristic sweaty palm was enough of a clue. Leon met Yuri's gaze with a steadfast expression, one performer to another. "What happens if the show gets canceled?"

Yuri grimaced and rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Maybe her father will get off her case? Or maybe he'll insist her manager arrange another part in the movies."

"Should we go to see her?" Sora asked hoarsely, a nervous tremor in her hand. "Maybe she could use encouragement."

Yuri shook his head and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "She knows we're here," he argued. "It will mean more to see us in the audience." The door to their box opened and a waiter appeared to ask if they wanted anything. Yuri ordered a bottle of red wine. "We're going to need it."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"It was terrible, I know," Layla groaned. Yuri had a limo waiting for her as soon as the show ended. She didn't stay to greet the audience, and the clapping at the end of the performance had been polite. She was simply grateful that the attendees hadn't jeered and thrown rotten vegetables.

Leon and Sora were in the back of the limo as well, looking like a pair of high-class New Yorkers in their elegant dress. Their presence was meant to be a comfort, but with their witness of her performance, Layla felt like an even greater failure.

"You did well," Sora said with a sincere smile. An expensive amethyst and diamond necklace twinkled brilliantly as it adorned her neck.

Layla's gaze shifted from the necklace to the possessive arm Leon had secured around Sora's waist. The two appeared as a powerful, successful couple. She arched an eyebrow. Had the Grim Reaper fallen for her protege? "I did the best I could with a terrible situation."

"It wasn't all bad," Yuri said. "It just wasn't good together. The acrobatics felt forced. It's a tragic story and the fluttering about the stage you did seemed bizarre. They shouldn't have tried to make it into a musical."

"I did enjoy the death scene at the end where you stabbed yourself." Leon's lips twisted into a pained grimace. "It felt like you were putting yourself out of your misery."

Layla buried her face in her open palms. "They had to make it a musical. It's impossible to sing an opera while performing acrobatics. It's worse than Spiderman, isn't it!"

Yuri's hand rubbed soothing circles between her shoulder blades. "At least nobody was injured."

"My father left before the second half, didn't he?" Layla glanced up from her hands and stared directly into Yuri's indigo eyes. He couldn't lie to her. He averted his gaze and she knew it was true. She'd been too afraid to look at their box after the intermission. She laughed bitterly. "I did this show for him and he couldn't even bare to stay for the whole performance?"

"You shouldn't keep trying so hard to please him," Sora said. Her caramel eyes pleaded with Layla. "You have so much talent, Layla! You should do what your heart leads you to do. You perfected the Legendary Great Maneuver and the Angel's Maneuver!" She smiled brightly. "And maybe its just this particular show. You did so well on _Salome In Vegas!_ "

Layla's lip twitched up into a smile. It was hard to believe that after she had rejected Sora repeatedly, the young woman would become her champion! Her protege and then rival was now her inspiration. Her gaze shifted to Leon, thinking about the similarities to her discounting Sora to the way he'd treated her upon joining Kaleido Stage. They'd both been intolerable jerks, and yet Sora respected and cared for them.

"Regardless," Layla said, "I appreciate your support in coming tonight. I had hoped the show might come together." She shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't count on miracles though."

"Why don't we have some late night pizza?" Yuri suggested. "I know a twenty-four hour diner in Queens. Maybe we can hash out where the performance could use improvement." He gestured amongst them. "Between the four of us, we have some of the greatest performers in the world. If this show can be salvaged, we'll find a way."

"I don't think the show can be saved," Leon interjected. "I'm sorry to say this, Layla."

Sora elbowed him harshly in the ribs and he grunted in surprise. Sora smiled sweetly at Layla as if nothing had happened.

Layla sighed, agreeing with Leon's assessment. He was a jerk, but at least he was brutally honest. "Enough about me, what about you two? When do you leave for Japan?"

"In the morning," Sora said.

A short while later, the limo parked outside the diner Yuri suggested and the four trapeze artists enjoyed a late night pizza and garlic sticks. By the end of the meal, Layla could almost forget about the tragic state of her Broadway career.

She and Yuri dropped Sora and Leon off at their hotel. As soon as they vanished behind the lobby door, Yuri leaned towards her and nuzzled playfully against her neck. She could smell the blend of wine and pizza on his breath. She felt a stab in her gut knowing that he'd had to drink in order to get past the intermission of her performance.

"I have an idea, Beautiful."

"Oh?" Layla asked, closing her eyes in pleasure as he gently nipped her tender flesh.

"With Sora and Leon away from Kaleido Stage, why not go back? Just for a season. I'll go with you, if you want. Or I can open a circus here, something simple. There is no need to embarrass yourself with a poorly composed musical."

Layla didn't answer, but she couldn't argue that her heart hadn't already agreed to the suggestion. She had tried her hand at Broadway and movies, but she never felt happier than when she performed on stage with the circus.

She thought back to the Alice in Wonderland circus performance that inspired her to become a trapeze artist. It was the same show that had inspired Sora. Maybe, she should return to basics and do that show?

"I can see the gears turning in that clever mind of yours." Yuri nipped at her tender flesh teasingly. His strong hands glided over her flat stomach and his thumb brushed the underside of her breast. "How about we go back to my place? I'll help that body of yours relax and we'll continue this story in the morning."

The tension Layla felt began to uncoil and she leaned against her lover. "No more talking tonight."

Yuri leaned back and flashed his pearly white teeth in an eager, hungry smile. "No more talking."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Leon unlocked the door to their hotel room and held the door open for Sora to slip inside under his arm. She leaned against the wet-bar, fumbling with the necklace's clasp, and watched as Leon secured the door and shrugged off his suit jacket.

"You want some water?" Leon asked, walking past her towards the refrigerator. He took out a couple of bottled waters without waiting for her response.

Sora took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She held out her necklace towards him. "You need to return this to the jeweler."

Leon frowned and then reached past her, his hand grazed her forearm, as he set one of the bottles on the bar behind her. "It is a gift. No refunds, Sora." He stood over her, invading her personal space.

"It's too expensive, Leon. I cannot possibly pay you back for this!" She prodded her hand against his well-toned belly, wanting him to take the necklace. "It was a great accessory for the evening, but you need to return it to the store and get your money back."

"I'm not taking it back, Sora," Leon said flatly, his lavender eyes darkened and anger rolled off him in waves. "I told you, it was a gift. Don't insult me by rejecting it."

Sora wasn't as naive as Leon seemed to think. Did he really think that she didn't notice the way he held her at night? They were partners, not lovers! She had put a lot of blind faith into him when they agreed to travel together in their off season. They had goals to perform in a way that combined perfection with fun. He was making things complicated and she needed to be perfectly clear.

She stared up at him without flinching. "I'm not going to have sex with you, Leon," Sora stated bluntly.

A flash of emotion — hurt? passed through his pale eyes and then it was gone, replaced by annoyance. He leaned closer until Sora could feel the heat from his body, one hand melded around hers to close the necklace within her palm, and he brushed his lips over the shell of her ear. "I don't sleep with naive, little girls, Sora." He leaned back abruptly. "Drink your water. I'll sleep on the pull-out sofa. I'd hate to endanger your virginity, little girl."

Sora trembled with humiliation as he turned his back on her and slammed open the closet. Leon gathered the bedding for the pull-out sofa. And to think, tomorrow he was going to be meeting her family!

"I'm not worried about my virginity, you big jerk!"

She set the necklace next to the unopened water on the bar and strode across the room. She grabbed his upper arm and forced him to look at her. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, but she ignored them. She didn't have time to cry and make him call her a little girl again. "We're partners — you and I, Leon Oswald. You will respect me, as I respect you. I'm inviting you to live with my family. I wanted to be clear about the boundaries of our relationship, because Japan is very conservative. Sharing beds, even platonically, is scandalous!"

Leon's expression remained neutral. His eyes were calm fields of heather without a single flicker of emotion.

Sora dug her nails into his arm painfully, but still, he didn't flinch. "I'm sorry if I offended you about wanting you to take back the necklace. I'll not say any more on the matter, but hear me, Leon Oswald, no more extravagant gifts. My friendship cannot be bought, you already earned it. And just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" She spun around and stormed into the bedroom section of the suite.

"Sora—," Leon protested, his voice gruffer than usual.

She slammed the door, not wanting to argue with him. Sora braced herself against the closed door and let her tears fall freely. She didn't want him to see her break down. She liked Leon. He was smart, attractive, determined, and talented. She'd have to be blind to not appreciate his lithe body and handsome complexion. If there was a description in the dictionary for pretty boy, Leon Oswald's picture would be right there.

What she didn't like was his reputation. He went through partners on the trapeze quickly enough, but she wasn't worried about their working relationship — they were a perfect team. It was his rotating bedmate companions that bothered her. It shouldn't bother her, but it did, because she was a one man only kind of girl and he was a love them and leave them kind of guy.

"Sora, I'm sorry," Leon's muffled voice called through the door. She could see his bare feet from the sliver of light under the door. "I shouldn't have said that."

Sora sobbed and then quickly covered her mouth, hoping he didn't hear.

"You have no idea how much I treasure our partnership. You helped me keep my promise to Sophie. To me, that alone is worth everything I own and ever will own. A necklace seems but a pittance in comparison," Leon continued.

Sora said nothing. She wanted to yell at him to leave her alone, she wanted to open the door and hug him, and she wanted to yank him into the bedroom and toss him on the bed and explore the hard planes of his physique. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do more, and it scared her.

"I accept your apology," Sora said quietly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I"ll leave your water bottle by the door," Leon said. "Sleep well, Sora."

She brushed her damp palms over the front of her new dress. She wouldn't be able to unzip it without help, but she couldn't very well ask him. She opened the door a crack and snatched the water bottle. She set it on the nightstand and then laid on top of the covers fully dressed, staring out the window at the New York skyline.

If only she was the 'love them and leave them' kind of girl. This time with Leon might have been quite a bit different. But she believed in true love and would settle for nothing less. She thought briefly of her run in with Kei. It was strange that fate would have them cross paths so far away from home.

.

.

.

* * *

*Sumimasen = excuse me.

*Hai, kudasai = Yes, please *Arigato = Thank you

*Ie, ie. Nande mo nai = No, no. It's nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

.

.

The flight from New York City to Tokyo was only three-quarters full. Leon had wanted to upgrade them to first class, but after Sora's reaction to the necklace the day before, he thought it best to settle for coach. Sora spent the majority of the trip sleeping with her legs outstretched on the empty seats of their row, her head pillowed in Leon's lap.

Absently, Leon played with Sora's rose-red hair, halfway dozing himself. While they had waited at the airport, he'd started to create a ridiculous poem of apology for Sora. When he did an internet search to figure out the name for the shade of Sora's hair — amaranth, he decided to scrap the project. He couldn't think of anything to rhyme with the word.

They'd not said much to each other that morning, but he still hated himself for his cruel words the night before. What kind of an intolerant jerk brings up a girl's sexual experience, especially if they aren't dating? The answer was — only a stupid one! Earlier during the flight, when Sora asked if she could rest her head on his thigh, he'd breathed a sigh of relief. She'd forgiven him for his cruelty and he hadn't needed to recite a contrite poem. As much as he berated her for being immature and inexperienced, he was the one that seemed eager as a schoolboy to please his crush.

The pilot announced that they would be landing soon. With regret, Leon gently shook Sora's shoulders.

She stirred and stared up at him with her warm, caramel eyes.

"We're landing," Leon murmured.

Sora unwound her body, returning to her upright position in the seat beside him. She snapped her seatbelt in place and then stared straight ahead, watching the airplane's trajectory map display on the seat in front of her. "We'll use the Narita Express and take the rail to Tokyo Station," Sora said. "It takes about an hour, so I'll text my parents and have them meet us there."

Leon nodded. His fate was completely in Sora's hands. He'd never been to Japan, nor knew anything about the transportation system of the country. Growing up in Europe, he'd been spoiled by the European Railway, though he'd heard that the rails in Japan were quite efficient. He'd never met the parents of a woman he was interested in romantically. He closed his eyes to meditate and keep calm. Leon had always done well with competition, so he'd simply consider meeting Sora's parents like a performance.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sora stepped off the Narita Express with a duffle-bag slung over her shoulder. Leon followed just behind her with their rolling luggage bags and a duffle of his own. She could see her parents, Chikara and Midori standing side-by-side. Her little sister Yume slept in her mother's arms.

Her adoptive father, Chikara, hurried towards her and Leon with long strides. "Sora!" He caught up to Sora and engulfed her in a hug, lifting her from the ground and swinging her in his powerful arms. "Yume has spent the last three days babbling about how excited she is to see you!" He looked past Sora and nodded his head at Leon. "Oswald-san," he greeted coolly, speaking in English the entire while.

Sora smiled, grateful that her father worked hard to not exclude Leon from the conversation.

"Sir," Leon answered. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with your family."

"Any friend of Sora's is welcome," Chikara answered.

Midori woke up Yume and the little girl squirmed eagerly out of her mother's arms. She started toddling towards Sora as fast as her chubby legs would allow.

Sora crouched and wrapped her baby sister into a fierce hug, enjoying the clean scent of Yume's wispy hair. She picked Yume up, her sister's hands clenched the front of Sora's shirt. "Yume, I want you to meet my friend. His name is Leon." Sora watched her partner's pupils dilate. Was he afraid of her little sister? "Leon, this is Yume."

Leon smiled beautifully. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Yume. I hope we can be friends."

Yume smiled shyly and hid her face against Sora's shoulder. "Takai," Yume murmured.

Leon's gaze softened as he met Sora's eyes and her heart flip-flopped at the rare treat of a genuine smile from her cankerous friend. She feared after their blow-up at the hotel, she might never see that side of him. "She doesn't speak English yet," Sora apologized.

"That's more motivation for me to work on my Japanese," Leon answered. "What did she say? Takai?"

Sora smiled. "She called you tall."

Leon chuckled. "She's an observant little one." He gestured towards Sora's bag. "Why don't you let me get that?"

"You have enough to carry, young man," Chikara interjected. He took the bag off Sora's shoulders and placed it around his own.

They weaved through the crowd at the train station until they reached the metro-rail. Forty minutes later, they stood outside the Naegino household. It wasn't a big house, but it was a happy one.

"You'll have my old room," Sora explained, leading Leon down the hall.

"Where will you sleep?" Leon asked.

"I'll roll a bed out onto Yume's floor." Sora didn't mind sharing with her younger sister. She was actually looking forward to it. She planned to read Yume bedtime stories every evening while she was home.

Leon frowned. "I don't like putting you out."

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me when we go to Europe for the showcase," Sora said, flashing him an easy smile. "Then I'll be the one putting you out!"

She opened the door to her old bedroom and gestured for Leon to follow her inside. It was a spartan room with a simple twin sized bed, a white wooden desk in the corner, a shelf above the desk with an assortment of books and a silver furred teddy bear.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Leon set his bags by the side of the bed and watched as Sora snatched the bear and started to hide it in the closet. "You can leave the bear, Sora," Leon said, puzzled by her actions.

"You don't need a child's toy in your room," Sora murmured, her back towards him.

Leon rubbed his palm over his face. He should have known better than to have thought she'd forgotten his hurtful words the night before. He stepped towards her and laid his hand gently upon her shoulder. She stiffened under his touch. "Sora, this is your childhood room. It's acceptable that there are traces of your youth here. I'm honored that you would consider sharing something this precious with me."

Sora turned towards him slowly, and Leon felt like a real wretch when he saw the tears shimmering in her eyes. "This was the last thing my parents gave to me before they died," she whispered.

Leon hugged Sora against him, the bear pressed between their bodies. He knew that Sora had lost her parents when she was young and was raised by these relatives as their own daughter. "Then it's settled, the bear stays." Leon pressed his lips against the crown of Sora's head. "I don't have anything of my parents," he murmured against her. "They died in a house fire. Sophie and I had been away at camp, training for the trapeze when it happened."

Sora wrapped one arm around Leon's waist and hugged him in return. "Let me put the bear back. I'll give you a few minutes to get settled." She stepped out of his reach and replaced the stuffed animal on the shelf. "Dinner won't be ready for another three hours. I was planning to visit my parents' memorial."

"I'll go with you, if you don't mind," Leon said. His gaze strayed towards the small twin sized bed. He already missed the hotel in New York. He might end up sleeping on the floor as well.

They left the house for the market to pick up fresh flowers and incense. Then, they walked about two kilometers to a Buddhist temple. They passed under a tall, wooden, vermillion painted entranceway.

"This is a Shinto gate, called a torii," Sora explained, pointing towards the structure. "Shintoism is the original religion of Japan. Though, for several hundreds of years, a blend of Buddhism and Shintoism have become dominant." She looked up at him, her eyes bright with emotion. "If you would like, I can explain them both to you."

"I would like that," Leon answered. He shifted the tote bag on his shoulder filled with the incense and flowers Sora had bought earlier.

Sora started to enter the shrine, but Leon lingered by the gate. Sora noticed his hesitancy and turned back towards him. She held out her hand. "Come with me, while I pray, please."

Leon took her hand and allowed her to lead him into the shrine. He waited while she clasped her hands in front of her chest and bowed her head to pray. When she was done, she reached for his hand again and led him towards the cemetery. It was a serene place with countless stone markers.

Sora led him to a family grave with a row of kanji chiseled into the stone.

"This is the Naegino family grave," Sora explained. "Almost everyone is cremated. Even the emperor and his wife will be cremated when they pass, forgoing the usual custom of burial. Land is a very precious commodity in Japan."

Leon kneeled beside Sora as she started to light a stick of incense at the grave. Land was also highly coveted in France. One day he would take her to the Paris Catacombs.

Sora began to speak quietly in Japanese, tracing her fingers over the kanji on the stone. She turned towards Leon and smiled at him. "I told my parents about joining Kaleido Stage and about our partnership."

She turned back towards the marker. "The last time I saw them, we saw the Alice in Wonderland circus and they gave me that silver teddy bear." She reached inside the tote bag and retrieved the flowers. She arranged them in the empty vase next to the marker. "The next day, they died in a car accident and Uncle Chikara and Aunt Midori took me into their home."

Leon laid his hand upon Sora's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Sora turned towards Leon, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He rubbed his hands gently over her back. "I cannot remember their faces," she whispered.

"I think they would be glad to know all you have accomplished," Leon said quietly. "It doesn't matter if you remember what they looked like. You are the accumulation of their love. They live because you live. Remember, that they loved you."

Sora nodded against him and then pulled back, her eyes averted in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I shouldn't have hugged you like that."

Leon smiled. "I didn't mind, Sora. You are precious to me." He started to panic. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable around him. "You are my precious partner," he added, tugging on her forelock playfully, hoping to dispel any awkwardness.

Sora knocked his hand away and stood abruptly. "We should head back. I don't want to be late for dinner."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sora hugged her pillow against her chest. Yume was sound asleep on the other side of the room. They had read three books together, before Yume finally nodded off.

Now, if only Sora could follow suit, but sleep eluded her. She shouldn't have hugged Leon at her parents' grave. She shouldn't have brought him at all. He was her partner and friend, not her betrothed.

Dinner had gone well enough. Her adoptive parents kept the conversation light. Leon told them about the autumn exhibition they would participate in. Midori suggested that they visit Yoyogi Park the next day so they could practice.

Sora wanted to ask if they could travel to Kyoto. The Gion Matsuri took place every year during the month of July. They missed the first parade, but there was still time to see the second.

She should be focusing on spending time with Yume and her parents, but what Sora really wanted to do was show off her homeland to Leon. She wanted him to love Japan as much as she did. She smiled, imagining him wearing a traditional yukata, walking hand in hand with her outside the Golden Temple. They would stand over one of the many bridges and watch the koi together.

She turned towards the wall, knowing that Leon was in the next room.

With a frustrated breath, Sora tossed back her covers and ventured into the hallway. She stepped outside onto the porch and sat at the top of the stone steps. She had missed the sounds of summer — the nocturnal birds singing, frogs croaking, and cicada chirping.

She heard him before she saw him.

Leon sat next to Sora on the stone steps. "You're feeling restless too?"

"It's probably jet lag," Sora explained. She didn't want him to think she was restless because of his proximity.

"I know I already apologized for what I said in New York, but I want to do so again, without a door between us." Leon turned towards her, his knee knocked against hers. His silvery hair was loose about his shoulders and the gentle night breeze caused it to flutter beautifully. "I am sorry for saying such cruel things to you, Sora."

"It was true," Sora said, looking away. She stared hard at a spiderweb within the bush lining the porch. She wanted to run away into the house, avoid this conversation, but like the insect trapped within the spider's web, she was trapped by Leon's magnetic presence.

Leon's strong, calloused palm cupped the side of Sora's face and turned her towards him. "I care for you, Sora. I've not cared about anyone, other than myself, since Sophie. I'm blind with jealously when I think about who will be the one to touch you."

Sora jerked out of his hand. She wasn't Leon's sister. She didn't need him protecting her.

"I'll take you to Yoyogi Park tomorrow. We can practice some of our dancing moves for the showcase," Sora said, desperate to change the topic.

"We can message the Beaucamps later, see about new choreography moves," Leon said, his face an emotionless mask.

"And maybe we could practice on silks," Sora suggested. "I was thinking it might be an interesting routine option — dancing, trapeze, and silks."

"Do you know of a studio?"

"No," Sora admitted.

"We can work on silks when we go to France, after our time in Japan," Leon decided. "For now, we'll focus on the dance. We still have three months."

Sora didn't want to think about leaving Japan. "There is a festival in Kyoto. It takes place during the entire month of July. I'd like to take you there next week." She smiled brightly. "There will be a parade!"

"I would be happy to accompany you anywhere, Sora." Leon stood and offered Sora his hand. "Come back inside. We should at least try to get some sleep."

Sora took his hand and smoothly rose to her feet. She tried not to think much of it, but Leon kept a firm hold on her hand as he walked Sora to her bedroom door.

Leon leaned down, his lips brushed near her ear, his breath warm against her skin. "Good night, Sora. I'll see you in the morning."

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

.

.

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny July day - perfect for visiting Yoyogi Park. Unfortunately, Sora's father had to work, but her mother, Yume, and Leon were all enthusiastic about a leisurely day outdoors. The schools in Japan wouldn't be closed for summer break until the next week, so it was mostly families with young children and elderly couples enjoying the park.

Midori spread out a red and white plaid blanket on the grassy expanse, then settled on it with a novel to read. Leon amused Yume with a headstand while Sora opened her canvas tote bag to pull out a bottle of bubbles and a wand.

"Oh, she loves bubbles," Midori said.

Sora dipped the wand's tip into the bottle, drew it out, and blew gently. A steady stream of bubbles began to fill the air, shimmering like rainbows in the sunlight. Yume squealed with delight when one of the bubbles landed on the tip of Leon's nose and burst.

Leon twitched his nose and did a couple of pushups from his headstand position before he sat on the ground. "You're doing that wrong," he said, holding his hand out towards Sora.

"I'm doing it right." Sora frowned. She dipped the wand once against and blew five giant bubbles towards her sister. Yume started to chase after a particularly large bubble. She touched it and it popped in her face.

Leon shook his hand insistently.

"Fine," Sora sighed, handing over the bottle of bubbles. Leon dipped the wand inside the bottle and then began to blow at a slow, steady rate. Three times as many bubbles burst from the wand and Leon cocked his silvery eyebrow at Sora arrogantly.

Sora was tempted to make a crass comment about Leon practicing blow jobs, but thought better of it. Such a comment would be too embarrassing to say around her mother! She felt her cheeks grow warm at the direction of her thoughts.

Leon frowned worriedly at the spontaneous blush that seared her cheeks.

"Is the heat already getting to you?" Leon asked, rising smoothly to rummage in the blue cooler next to the gingham blanket. "Here." He tossed her a cold bottle of water. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my precious partner."

Sora caught the bottle and eagerly drank from it, grateful when her hair fell forward to hide her face.

"When we were kids, Sophie used to love playing with bubbles," Leon explained.

After a while, Yume tired of the bubbles and moved on to play ball. After watching Leon chase after the ball for the umpteenth time, Yume sat exhausted next to her mother, lazily sipping her juice. She watched Leon with wide, dark eyes.

"I think she likes you," Sora whispered.

Leon tossed the ball and Sora caught it easily. "Did you bring the ipod?"

She threw the ball back towards Leon and reached into her shorts pocket. She pulled out her bright pink ipod and scanned through the music. Before they left the Beaucamps' place, they'd decided on a Lindy Hop dance routine for their competition. They chose Grabtown Grapple by Artie Shaw and His Orchestra, a song from 1945. It was nearly three minutes long and was both fun and upbeat. Sora plugged in her headphones adapter and then placed one of the wireless earbuds in her ear and handed the second one to Leon.

Leon set the ball on the blanket and then held out his hand. "Shall we dance?"

Sora pushed the play button, took his hand, and started their dance routine. Leon led and Sora followed. The best part about swing was that it thrived on improvisation. They hadn't settled on a final routine, but they'd found a way to incorporate several lifts and acrobatics.

Leon ended the song dipping Sora back, the tips of her hair brushed the grass. "We should watch some youtube videos of Frankie Manning later," he suggested.

"Sounds good," Sora said, smiling up at him.

"I think it's time for this one's nap," Midori said. "We'll head back to the house. I packed you both a bento box for lunch, so you two just enjoy yourselves."

"Okay, Mom," Sora said, hugging her mother. "We'll see you for dinner."

They danced their routine a few more times, Leon changing various elements each run through. After their fifteenth try, Sora's stomach growled loudly.

"Maybe now would be a good time for lunch," Leon said. "What else did you want to do today? Maybe we can find a gymnastics school to practice some trapeze. Japan always has a strong Olympic team."

"I don't want to bother them," Sora said. She set out the bento boxes. "We could go by the dojo though. Kei would be happy to let us borrow the mats for tumbles. He should be back from New York by now. It would be nice to see Master Shintaro again."

Leon chewed his rice ball slowly. "I wouldn't want to bother him. Perhaps, a gymnastics training facility would be more suitable. I am rather popular amongst Olympic hopefuls. A good portion of my income comes from endorsements on gymnastic sports and equipment."

Sora ate in silence, imagining what it would be like to visit a gymnastics facility full of teenagers gawking over Leon. It wasn't something she wanted to experience. "We can focus on the trapeze and silks once we get to France. I just want to focus on our dance routine and enjoying Japan while we're here."

"Whatever you want to do, is fine by me, Sora," Leon assured her. "We can visit your old dojo."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The park had been a pleasant past-time and Leon was confident in their dance. There were still avenues to work out the kinks, but skyping with Jacques and Marie would help sort them out. He was reluctant to visit Sora's old dojo, but the building was quite beautiful. It was built during the Meiji era in the late 1870s according to Sora. It was a wooden structure tucked away into a forested area, connected by a dirt pathway a kilometer from the main road.

A couple of teenaged boys were in the front sweeping the wraparound porch.

"We must have been at the park longer than I realized," Sora murmured. "Those two look like middle school students."

Leon glanced down at his watch. "It's half after three."

"They are probably part of the Karate Club," Sora answered. "It's a short metro ride here from the school."

Sora led Leon into the dojo. The central section was covered with rubber practice mats, a glass partition separated the workout portion from the viewing area. There was an office near the entrance, its door opened wide, and an elderly man sat at a large wooden desk writing in a journal.

"Master Shintaru," Sora said, knocking gently on the doorframe to the office.

The elderly man looked up from his journal and smiled slowly. "Sora Naegino? Kei told me he saw you in New York."

"He mentioned that I should stop by the dojo." Sora gestured towards Leon. "This is my training partner, Leon Oswald."

Master Shintaru nodded in greeting towards Leon. "The circus performer."

"Trapeze artist," Leon corrected stiffly. He imitated Sora and bowed his head in respect. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Shintaru. Sora speaks highly of you."

"She calls me Master, you are not my student," Master Shintaru answered. He folded his hands together under his chin and stared hard at Sora. "Have you come to return to our school? It has been a few years, but it would take only a few weeks of tutorials before I will allow you to take the evaluation you missed."

A muscle in Leon's jaw twitched as he struggled to contain his temper at the Karate Master's dismissive attitude towards him.

"Thank you for your consideration, Master Shintaru." Sora bowed politely. "I am only in Japan until my younger sister's birthday next month."

"When you finish your circus hobby, you will be welcome back," Master Shintaru said. "If you wish to speak with Kei, he should be warming up in the backroom. You may go."

Sora bowed once more, grabbed Leon's wrist, and pulled him out of the office with her. "I'm sorry about that," she whispered. Her mouth set in a firm line. "I don't think it's a good idea to practice here."

"Did you want to speak with Kei?" Leon whispered.

Sora shook her head. "Let us just head home."

Leon noted the suspicious stares of the many students. He picked up the whispers in Japanese and one word kept repeating — 'Gaijin.' He glanced through the glass partition as Kei stepped inside and began instructing the students. "I'm half-starved," Leon lied, eager for an excuse to leave.

"Good, I'm sure Mom will be happy to feed you," Sora answered.

They had just reached the porch when the door opened behind them.

"Sora?" Kei called out. She turned towards him and Leon grit his teeth. He'd hoped to have escaped a run in with the martial artist. "Master Shintaru interrupted my class, said you wanted to speak with me."

Leon could strangle that old man.

"I didn't want to bother you, Kei," Sora answered. She flashed Kei a bright smile and it felt like a knife in the gut to Leon.

"It's not a bother. I asked you to come by. Did you want to stay for a while?" Kei asked. "Oh! Leon, how are you liking Japan? I'm sorry, I didn't notice you at first." He flashed an insincere smile. "I'm just so distracted around Sora, I rarely notice others around her."

"Japan is a lovely country," Leon answered.

"We can't stay," Sora said apologetically. "I promised Mom that we'd be home for dinner."

"Did you want to utilize the dojo for practicing your routine?" Kei asked. "You can come in the mornings. There is hardly anyone where aside from the university students and some of the retired members."

"I just want to focus on visiting with my family while I'm here," Sora answered. "We'll focus on our more acrobatic skills after our visit here is concluded."

"I see." Kei switched to speak Japanese. "Can I ask you to dinner tomorrow?" Kei asked, stepping close to Sora. "I would really like to visit with you." His gray eyes shifted towards Leon. "Preferably, just the two of us."

"I'm trying to spend dinner with my family each night," Sora said, speaking in English for Leon's benefit. "If you're not busy during the day, we could go to the aquarium!"

"I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow morning," Kei said, stubbornly continuing in Japanese. "The Shinagawa Aquarium opens at ten."

"It's a date," Sora said. She grabbed Leon's wrist again and dragged him down the dirt path towards the main road.

"What if I wanted to visit the aquarium?" Leon asked irritably, yanking his arm out of Sora's grasp. "And shouldn't we practice our routine?"

"I'll take you to the aquarium later if you want." Sora looked up towards him, her caramel gaze searching. "You're not upset that Kei asked me out on a date, are you?"

Leon kept his face carefully blank. "I just don't want you to be distracted. What do you really know of this boy anyway? You've not seen him in years. I'm not sure you should trust him so easily."

Sora laughed. "Not trust Kei? I've known him a lot longer than I've known you, Mr. Oswald." She poked him in the chest. "And he's hardly a boy. He's a world renown martial artist. I'll be perfectly safe in his company."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Yume woke up early, which meant that Sora woke up early. While Leon continued to sleep in her old bedroom, Sora and Yume entertained themselves. Sora spread her bedding on the floor of Yume's room to soften the hardwood.

"And then you go like this," Sora explained, bracing her palms flat on the floor and flipping forward in a somersault.

Her sister's giggles lightened Sora's heart and mood. Yume imitated Sora's position for the somersault and Sora wrapped her hands around her Yume's small torso. "Iku. Iku," Yume repeated.

Sora smiled at the toddler's eagerness and helped her flip forward. Yume clapped her hands happily and took up the starting position again. After half a dozen flips, the door to the bedroom opened and Midori look in on them with joy shining in her dark eyes.

"You two seem to be having fun," Midori observed. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ohayo, okaasan! What did you cook?" Sora asked.

Midori laughed quietly. "Oh, not me. It was your father and Leon that worked together and made breakfast."

Sora's eyebrow rose in surprise. She should have known that Leon wasn't sleeping quietly in the next room. She glanced towards Yume, but her sister's tiny face was scrunched up into a grimace.

"Why don't you go on ahead, Sora? I'll wash up Yume and we'll join you all shortly." Midori picked up Yume and started to rummage through her dresser for fresh clothing and a new diaper.

Sora was happy to escape. She loved her sister, but she did not relish in being the one to change a dirty diaper. She practically skipped down the hallway where her nose was assaulted with the smell of french toast, miso soup, fermented soybeans, and bananas. "This is a surprise," Sora said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sora," Chikara greeted. "I recruited Leon. He explained that eggs weren't a good option for breakfast — too heavy, but I asked if he'd make some French Toast."

"And I couldn't turn down such a request from my kind host," Leon answered. "Even though, this egg saturated toast is much more appropriate for desert."

Sora set out the placemats, dishes, a fork and a porcelain spoon. She then sat at the table while Leon and her father brought out the food.

Leon settled into the chair beside her and picked up his fork. "No chopsticks?"

Sora shook her head. "We use forks and often just our hands."

"Leon tells me that you're going on a date today. Why didn't you mention it at dinner last night?" Chikara asked, sitting at the head of the table. Midori and Yume entered shortly after.

"It's just a trip to the aquarium," Sora hedged. She slanted her eyes towards Leon and he merely stared back at her. "It's just a few hours and I couldn't really say no."

"You didn't even try," Leon murmured.

"What was that, Leon?" Midori asked.

Leon smiled brilliantly at her. "I was just commenting on this miso soup. It's delicious."

Chidori grinned. "It's my grandmother's recipe. Sora's father used to drink down this miso soup like it was water when we were kids." He pointed his spoon towards Leon. "Why don't you join Sora at the aquarium?"

"That's a lovely idea, dear!" Midori turned towards Sora. "You don't mind, do you, Sora? You wanted to share Japan with Leon and I'm sure he'd love to see the aquarium. I'm sure Kei wouldn't mind."

Sora stared down at her bread and started to pick it apart, plopping a small bite into her mouth and chewing slowly. "Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I believe Kei meant it as a date between the two of us."

"Well, don't be rude!" Midori scolded.

"I'll ask him when he gets here," Sora conceded.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of your romantic interests," Leon answered coolly.

"Romantic interests?" Chikara repeated with a chuckle. "Sora, didn't you turn him down flat before you left for America?"

"I was leaving for another country. I couldn't accept an invitation in good conscious," Sora explained. She reached for Leon's hand, touched her fingertips against the warmth of his flesh. "You don't really want to go, do you?"

"I want you to take your phone and text me regularly," Leon answered. He moved his hand out from her touch and picked up the glass jug of water to fill up his glass. "If you become uncomfortable, you let me know immediately. I'll come and get you."

Sora's mouth went dry at Leon's words. He was a conundrum to her. Was he attracted to her? Was he simply over-protective of his partner? The only thing that seemed certain was that he cared. "Okay. I'll do that."

"Why don't you come into town with me, Leon?" Chikara asked. "I need to pick up supplies to paint the porch and a few plants for the flowerbed. I can teach you more about the metro system. And you can help me practice my English and maybe teach me a few words of French."

"I would be happy to accompany you, Mister Naegino." Leon filled Sora's glass with water from the jug. He glanced towards Yume. "I bet Yume likes gardening."

Midori laughed. "She likes playing the dirt and chasing butterflies!"

Sora smiled at the easy conversation around the table. She began to regret agreeing to a date with Kei. It would have been nice to work in the garden. "I better get ready. Kei will be here soon."

She left the table, feeling oddly nervous. She hurried to the shower to wash and get dressed. She spent longer on her hair than usual, primping in the mirror, until she decided to simply leave it down about her shoulders like usual. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Kei is here," Midori said. Sora opened the door to see her mother's worried expression. "Are you sure about this? Is this fair to Leon?"

"Leon doesn't see me that way," Sora answered. "I'm his partner, not his girlfriend. He's made it clear that I'm too immature."

"If you say so. By the waves of animosity rolling off him and Kei in the living room, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Midori wrapped her arms around Sora and hugged her close. "You look so pretty, Sora. Have a good day today, but be careful. And remember to text Leon like you promised." She held out Sora's purse. "Your phone's battery is fully charged."

"Thank you." Sora took a deep, steadying breath, and took her purse. She stepped past her mother and hurried to the front door. Her father had Yume in his arms and stood shoulder to shoulder next to Leon. Kei's arms were folded defensively over his chest, his gray eyes a carefully contained storm. "Sorry to keep you all waiting!"

Kei smiled and his arms fell to his sides. "You look lovely, Sora. Shall we be off?"

"Yes." Sora stepped past her partner and family. She tried to ignore the force of Leon's hard stare on her back. She really didn't understand him. At least with Kei, things were simple. He liked her and had so for years. She simply hadn't given him a chance before she left Japan the last time.

"Are you looking forward to any particular part of the aquarium?" Kei asked.

"I like the dolphins and sharks," Sora said. "They seem to dance elegantly under the water. And I like when the handlers have the dolphins do acrobatic tricks. What about you?"

"The dolphins," Kei answered. He reached for Sora's hand and she let him guide her. His hands were calloused and strong, but she couldn't help compare them to Leon's hands. Kei's fingers weren't as long, nor his palm as dry as Leon's would have been.

Sora pulled her hand out of Kei's grasp and covered the rejection by reaching for a tissue inside her purse. "Excuse me. My allergies seem to be acting up." She dabbed at her nose gently.

"The ragweed has come early this year," Kei said. "What is the Frenchman to you?"

"Leon is my friend and partner," Sora answered. The real question, was what she meant to Leon. And to that quandary, she didn't have an answer.

"I'm just not sure it's appropriate that he's staying at your home." Kei slipped the paper metrocard into the reader at the station and then Sora did the same. "He is not family."

"That decision is my father's, not yours, Kei," Sora answered. "Let's not discuss Leon further today. I thought you wanted to go on a date with me." She laid her hand over her heart and smiled. "Here I am, so let us enjoy this day."

"You're right." Kei flashed her a half-smile. "Those dolphins and sharks are waiting for us."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Translation Japanese words:

Iku = go

Ohayo, Okaasan = Good morning, mother


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

.

.

Leon stood next to Chikara on the train en route to pick up supplies for painting the porch and fixing the garden. He tried to focus on what Chikara told him about the importance of environmentally friendly paint, but his thoughts were on Sora. He nodded his head at the appropriate times, but spoke little.

They were in the paint aisle in the store and Chikara wrote down notes on the color he wanted mixed. "You care for her, don't you?"

"Of course, I care, Monsieur Naegino. Sora is my partner," Leon answered, unnerved by the sudden question. "With her, I was able to accomplish the promise I made my dying sister."

"I may not have seen all your performances, but I have seen the way you looked at Sora on stage. No one is that good of an actor," Chikara stated. He strolled through the outdoor nursery to look over the shrubbery and flowers. "And I have seen the way you are with her under our roof. Midori told me of the obvious affection between you two at the park. She and Yume left to give you privacy."

Leon rubbed his left palm over his right fist anxiously. He had thought Midori's departure was rather abrupt. "It hardly matters, considering she chose to accept a date with that martial artist right in front of me."

"Ah, so you are upset," Chikara murmured He smiled as he picked up a potted lily plant. "Kei has been trying to gain Sora's attentions for years. I find it rather suspect that she only now accepted his invitation after bringing you to our home."

"I more invited myself," Leon explained. "I wanted to train with Sora for a showcase in the fall and the prospect of remaining with the company while she was here revolted me."

"She could have easy refused your request," Chikara said. "Just as she gently refused the attentions of that pleasant Ken."

"You know about Ken?" Leon asked.

"We may have only visited Sora twice at Kaleido Stage, but both times he followed her around like a devoted puppy." Chikara set the pot back down and crouched over a more vibrant display of orange flowers.

"How will we transport all these plants and paints to the house on the train?" Leon asked. Chikara had written down several plants and bags of soil on his list.

Chikara chuckled. "That would be impossible. This store delivers. I'm only here to make my order and then you and I are going to the aquarium."

"The aquarium?" Leon imagined Kei holding Sora's hand and pointing out seahorses behind thick glass walls. Such a scene angered him beyond reason and he could feel tension headache developing at the back of his skull. He felt the phone Chikara loaned him vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to read the text. It was a picture of Sora waving in front of a display of seahorses. The coincidence was too much.

Chikara glanced over to see the screen and clucked his tongue. "I'll speak with the manager about my order and then we'll head there directly."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Leon hedged. "Won't it be better if we work on the porch and garden? Sora might appreciate some privacy."

Chikara glared up at Leon, his dark eyes unreadable. "You don't strike me as a coward, Oswald-san."

Leon's spine stiffened at the accusation. As a Frenchman living in America, he was annoyed by the common misbelief that the French were fearful and lacked the will to fight. The brilliant military emperors Napoleon and Charlemagne were Frenchmen! "I am no coward."

"Then do not argue with your elders," Chikara answered humorlessly. "Life is too short to squander it on uncertainty. I like you, Oswald-san and I like how you care for Sora. I cannot stand by and allow you let my beloved daughter slip through your fingers."

Leon bowed his head. "I will accompany you, Monsieur Naegino." A faint smile crossed his lips. "Let us put an end to Sora's would-be suitor."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

It felt like returning to home. Kaleido Stage was busy with activity. Sets were built, exercises were performed, and skits were learned. Anna Heart had an assembly of clowns practicing ridiculous stunts. Rosetta Passel waved to Sara Dupont as she hurried inside the trapeze training area.

May Wong stood over Ken Robbins as he worked on the frame for a spinning device pointing out imperfections whenever she spotted them.

"It's almost as if we never left," Layla murmured in Yuri's ear as he walked alongside her towards Kalos' office. They had called Kalos the day before to announce their intention to visit his circus. After Yuri assured him that he had no intention of buying him out or sabotaging his current works, Kalos agreed to meet them at his office. It was clear that Kalos didn't trust Yuri, but his affection for Layla often outweighed his better judgement.

"There are differences," Yuri argued. "New faces everywhere and the absence of many others. Do you remember the old Stage Manager? Travis certainly was a talented old man."

"I think he would still be here if his arthritis hadn't become so painful," Layla said. She remembered the old man fondly. He often told stories of his grandchildren and their troublesome antics. He was one of the few members of the stage that treated Layla like a normal person, not like a star. She had appreciated his honestly.

"Are you ready?" Yuri asked, taking Layla's hand and ascending the stairs to Kalos' office. "We can always turn around, pick any city, and I can start up your own circus."

"No." Layla firmly shook her head. She entwined her fingers with Yuri's and squeezed his hand in comfort. "It must be Kalos Eido."

"Here goes." Yuri winked at her and then knocked on the frame of Kalos' open door. "Knock, knock. Can we talk?"

Kalos glanced at his wristwatch. "You're a little early, but that works." He waved them inside. "It's good to see you, Layla. I admit, I was surprised to hear you were coming all the way out here. How are things going in New York?"

Layla grimaced and let go of Yuri's hand. "They could be better."

Kalos sat at his desk and gestured towards the two seats across from him. "Make yourselves comfortable. What did you want to talk about?"

"We're aware that Sora and Leon didn't renew their contracts," Yuri said. "How are you planning to keep your audience?"

Kalos lips thinned, he braced his elbows on his desk, and leaned forward. "We have plenty of talent on our roster."

"I realize that," Layla said, smiling brightly, and sitting across from Kalos. "The reason I'm here, I saw Sora in New York on her way to Japan. She reminded me of why I love performing and I was hoping, that you would consider a performance of Alice in Wonderland."

"Alice in Wonderland?" Kalos arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little mature for that role?"

"We were thinking of a new take on Into the Looking Glass. In the new movie there is an implied romance between the older Alice and the Mad Hatter. We would like to work together with you to make such a show happen," Yuri explained.

"We plan to open our next performance in two weeks," Kalos said. He leaned back in his seat and rubbed his jaw. "Though, we could brainstorm and see if this is plausible for the fall."

"My contract on Broadway is still in effect, but the fall would work perfectly!" Layla smiled broadly. She reached across the desk and grabbed Kalos hand. "Thank you so much, Kalos!"

"I doubt if the show will last longer than another week," Yuri stated bluntly. Layla's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"That bad?" Kalos asked.

Layla nodded.

"This isn't some ploy to shut down the circus?" Kalos asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Yuri. "Because your recent history doesn't lend me to trust you much."

"I can stay here and work on the script," Yuri said. "This show is important to Layla and her happiness is more important to me than old vendettas." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply calming himself. "I realize my father's death wasn't the fault of Kaleido Star. If I truly believed that, I wouldn't have followed in his footsteps and become an acrobat."

"I assume you'd like to be Alice and you the Hatter?" Kalos asked, indicating them each in turn. "You'll have to audition."

Layla smiled, standing from the chair. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She turned towards Yuri. "We should get out of Kalos' hair. He's busy."

"No hurry," Kalos protested. "Why don't you two stay the afternoon? You can observe the other performers and see the changes to the circus. We made a great deal of profit during Swan Lake." He smiled fondly. "I owe a great deal to my Kaleido Stars and I'll be happy to have you both back."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sora traced her fingers along the thick plexiglas of the koi fish tank. She enjoyed watching koi, but it felt like she was cheating watching them this way. They should be free to roam the ponds near temples and small streams.

"Koi are rather stupid creatures," Kei said. "A goldfish has a three second memory."

A flash of irritation shot through Sora at Kei's insult to her favorite fish. Leon was often rude, but he would have been more careful of his comments, especially to a woman he was dating. "You speak as if they are the same. Koi were bred from the carp here in Japan nearly two hundred years ago. Goldfish are much smaller and originate from China," Sora corrected.

"Ha," Kei said, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I suppose you read one of the placards here for that interesting tidbit."

"Koi also live longer," Sora continued. "And if you interbreed a koi with a goldfish, their offspring are always sterile."

"Like a mule," Kei mused. "Come," he said, taking her wrist. "The dolphin show will start soon. If we hurry, we'll have time for Shark Hall."

Sora allowed Kei to lead her throughout the aquarium. She wondered if Leon was enjoying his day with her parents and sister. She felt a twinge of sadness knowing she wasn't there with them. As she stared at the sand tiger shark, she couldn't help but imagine what Leon would say while looking at the terrifying creature. He'd probably mutter something in French and then demand to challenge the shark to a duel. A smile flitted across her lips as she visualized Leon punching the shark in the nose and knocking it senseless.

Kei glanced down at his watch. "We'll come back here if you want, but we need to hurry for the show now."

As Sora followed him outside towards the dolphin's show, she had the suspicious feeling of being watched. She looked over her shoulder and caught a wisp of silver. Her heart clenched in her chest, wondering if it was Leon, but it was simply an older woman with long silvery hair.

"Are you okay?" Kei asked, his brow creased in concern. He pointed towards the bench. "After you."

Sora sat down and stared towards the water. "I just thought I saw someone I recognized." She pulled her phone out of her purse, snapped a picture of the dolphins entering the aquatic stage, and sent it to Leon. He hadn't responded to her previous text and she tried to ignore the disappointment at that. However, he was probably busy working on the yard with her family.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"What do you mean, you're going to leave me here?" Leon kept his voice calm, but inside he was a whirlwind of panic.

"You have your ticket to the aquarium and your metropass. What you do from this point is up to you," Chikara said. He held his hand up in a gesture of goodbye and walked away.

Leon could have followed after him, but he decided to not waste his ticket. He couldn't read kanji, but it was easy enough to wander the halls of the aquarium. His interest rose upon reaching the shark area. He felt akin to the other guests, staring through the glass barrier at the magnificent and terrifying jaws of the sharks swimming around him.

He heard Sora's voice and ducked further down the hall out of sight.

Two minutes later, his phone vibrated with a text message. He smiled at the sight of Sora with dolphins in the background. He tucked the phone back into his pocket and started to search for the outdoor show.

When he reached the arena, he found Sora and Kei near the front in the splash zone. He kept a wary distance and choose a section far behind them. The dolphins did impressive tricks of acrobatics, but Leon could hardly enjoy it. The sound of Sora's joyful laughter made him happy, but her proximity to Kei pissed him off. The combination led to him feeling rather anxious and irritable.

After the show ended, he stayed while Sora and Kei went back inside the aquarium. His phone buzzed with a text for Sora of the food she was having at the cafeteria. "For a date, you certainly are messaging me pretty often," he murmured.

She sent a text shortly afterwards. _'How does the garden look?'_

Leon's thumb hovered over the phone's keyboard. Should he lie or send her a message of where he was at?

The bleachers around him began to fill up again as the start of the Sea Lion show was about to begin. He waited until the animals and their trainers were on stage, snapped a picture, and then sent it back to Sora.

His phone buzzed immediately. _'You're at the aquarium?'_

Leon chose not to answer and turned his attention to the performance. While watching the sea lions, he was reminded of Jonathan. Sora had rescued the baby seal before Leon joined Kaleido Stage, convincing Kalos to give the animal a home within the circus.

He smiled to himself. It was doubtful that Sora would be able to resist watching the adorable sea lions. They were certainly social creatures! Their flippers looked more akin to feet from his vantage point and they seemed quite comfortable both in and out of water.

One of the mammals performed an acrobatic feat of great height and Leon found himself cheering with the rest of the audience, enthralled by the playful creatures.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Is everything okay?" Kei asked. He looked across the table at her in the aquarium's cafeteria.

Sora tucked her phone into her purse and forced a smile. "Yes. How's your drink?"

Kei lifted his bottle of Ramune soda. "Delicious."

"I didn't realize there was a show for sea lions." Sora began to pick at her napkin. "I had a pet seal back at Kaleido Stage, but I've never seen a sea lion up close."

"They're basically the same," Kei said, his voice tinged with impatience.

His tone concerned Sora. She would have thought that since they were at an aquarium that Kei would have been interested to know she had a seal. "Sea lions use their flippers like legs and walk on the ground, seals slide on their bellies. It's really hard to confuse one for the other."

Sora was sorely tempted to join Leon at the Sea Lion Show and see the creatures up close. Jonathan, like most seals, was a solitary animal. She was interested to see how the social sea lions would work together. "Maybe we can see the later performance?"

"I was thinking we'd leave here soon," Kei said.

"But, we've not seen everything yet!"

"Surely you don't care that much about the performance of some animals?"

"I'm a circus performer, Kei," Sora said quietly. "I've worked with a seal before. I would be very much interested in seeing the performance."

Kei sipped from his bottle. "Go ahead then." He waved his hand towards the hall that led towards the outdoor aquaria show. "I'll wait here."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. She pushed her chair away from the table. "I'll just go watch it for a few minutes." When he didn't answer, but focused on his own cell phone, Sora didn't waste anymore time. She hurried towards the show, pausing at the ramp up the bleachers for a moment to spot her partner.

Leon waved towards her and Sora ran up the rows of bleachers to sit beside him. She watched the show just in time to see the sea lions do a trick of jumping through various hoops. The crowd cheered around her, including Leon. It was nice seeing him enthusiastic.

"What are you doing here?" Sora whispered.

"Your father suggested I enjoy the aquarium," Leon whispered back. "He dropped me off here about an hour ago."

They focused on the show, clapping and cheering along with the rest of the audience.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your date?"

Sora frowned. She had promised Kei she would only stay a few minutes, but she was in no hurry to return to the cafeteria. At one point, she would have considered Kei a good friend. Now, things were awkward. He kept trying to take her hand and she kept finding excuses to move her hand just out of reach.

Before she knew it, the show was over. "Come with me," Sora said, taking Leon's hand.

He looked down at her in surprise.

"What is going on?" Kei stood at the base of the mostly empty bleachers. His hands were fisted at his sides and his face was flushed with anger. "I leave you alone for a few minutes and you find him?"

"Dad dropped Leon off here," Sora said, jerking her hand out of Leon's. "It was an unexpected surprise to see him watching the Sea Lion Show. I simply lost track of time."

Kei didn't seem to hear Sora. His hard, gray gaze was focused on Leon. "You couldn't let her out of your sight for a few hours?" He strode up the stairs until he was on the row right below them.

"I don't know you. Why would you think for a minute that I would trust her with you?" Leon challenged.

Kei's eyes narrowed and he jabbed Leon in the jaw with an unexpected punch.

Leon staggered back and rubbed his jaw. He used his superior height and shoved Kei in the chest. The martial artist stumbled back slightly, but easily repositioned his weight. He started for a round-house kick, but Sora recognized the move, and blocked his leg.

It was a defensive maneuver that Kei had taught her three years ago.

"I think it's safe to say this date is over," Sora said coldly. "I really would have liked if you both could have gotten along, but if I have to chose between the two of you." She looked between them, her expression carefully neutral. "I will always choose my partner."

Kei's eyes grew wide in rage and Sora softened her expression. She smiled at him sadly. "I chose to become a circus performer, Kei. I had hoped that we could have resumed our friendship, but I think you want something from me that I cannot give."

"He is a foreigner," Kei warned in Japanese. "He cannot possibly respect our ways. You're making another mistake, Sora. But, this time, I won't be there to pick up the pieces."

Sora was annoyed at Kei's belittling and sexist attitude. "While I appreciate your concern, I can pick up my own pieces."

Kei snorted and turned his back on them as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Leon opened his jaw and it cracked loudly. His chin was bright red and was already starting to bruise.

Sora brushed her fingers gently over his bruised face and cringed. "Let's get some ice on that and then head home." There was still time to work on the garden and frankly, the aquarium had lost some of its appeal.

The thought that kept running through her mind was that Leon and Kei had exchanged blows over her! She detested violence, but part of her felt a little smug about having two handsome men fight over her.

They made their way towards the cafeteria. The cashier at the counter gave them a cup full of ice to lay over Leon's injured jaw.

"I have a request, Sora," Leon said.

"Hm?"

"Will you consider going on a date with me?"

Sora's lips twitched into a smile. The sight of the normally impeccably calm Leon looking nervous and holding a paper cup to his jaw warmed her heart. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned against him to press a chaste kiss to his uninjured cheek. "I'm pretty sure we're already on one, Leon."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your support on this story! Shotgunhero has been a real treasure as my beta! I will be taking a short hiatus, but hope to have the next portion of the story up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

.

.

Sora and Leon lingered at the Aquarium until closing. As they disembarked the train at Shibuya Station, they walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Huge video screens lit up with bright, flashing lights and one advertised for the festival in Kyoto with clips of the parade.

"Where exactly are we going?" Leon asked. They walked past several pachinko parlors crowded with hopeful players. "I didn't realize gambling was quite so popular here."

"Almost as popular as karaoke," Sora answered. "And I'm taking you to the flea market. They have good prices and I want to find you a suitable yukata."

"A what?" Leon's nimble reflexes helped him avoid a harried mother with a one baby on her hip and two toddlers on harness leashes running in front of her.

"It's the traditional clothing for a summer festival." Sora smiled up at him and the world narrowed down to her rich, caramel eyes. "You'll look even more handsome than Sanada Nobuyuki."

"Is he another rival for your affections?"

Sora laughed. "Hardly. He's one of Japan's heroes. He was romanticized for a video game to be tall, white-haired, with pale eyes, and of course very handsome." Sora smiled wistfully. "Though, he was supposedly quite handsome in real life and married a princess. If you're looking for a Japanese fairy tale, it would be their story."

From their left, a man on a bicycle raced towards them. Leon flung his arm in front of Sora, grateful for any excuse to touch her, and to keep her from stepping off the curb and running into the cyclist. "Sounds too good to be true."

"It wasn't all good, he and his brother were on opposite sides of the war," Sora admitted. "And his wife died in her late forties, while he lived into his nineties."

Leon frowned. He'd hate to fall in love, marry, and then live half a century beyond his spouse. It sounded like a cruel fate. "They say it is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all."

Sora shook her head sadly. "After the losses we've both suffered, you and I both know better than that. You can't miss what you don't know." Sora pointed towards an outside market full of colorful booths. "That is our destination."

Once again, Leon was surprised by Sora. She always tried to radiate the positive energy of an overly optimistic woman. When he was reminded of her losses and pain, it was hard to reconcile a traumatized Sora with the bubbly, warm-hearted woman he knew. Knowing the pain she suffered and yet her perseverance attracted Leon to her even more, like a moth to her flame.

Sora began to riffle through the outfits on one of the racks. "Here," Sora said, holding up a long, dark blue dress-like clothing towards Leon.

"Here what?"

Sora held the outfit up to his chest and scanned her eyes up and down. "This will look good with your coloring."

"This is a dress," Leon deadpanned.

"It's more like a robe," Sora argued. She waved over the merchant. He was a lean, middle-aged man wearing a dark gray yukata. "See? It's quite masculine."

Leon arched an eyebrow as he stared between the blue dress in Sora's hands and at the merchant. "I'm not so sure about that."

"I see your friend doesn't respect the yukata," the merchant said with frown.

"I meant no offense, monsieur," Leon answered. "I've just never seen anything like this."

"Ah, you're a Frenchman!" The merchant snatched the blue yukata out of Sora's hands. "This is no good for him." He began to shuffle through the racks of yukatas until he held one made of black material with a silver tiger embroidered on it. "This is more appropriate for the somber, young man."

It did look more akin to robes rather a dress. The tiger added a rather ferocious touch to it. Leon flicked his eyes towards Sora and caught the smile tugging on her lips. He did want to please her and if that involved wearing robes in public, he'd give it a try.

"And maybe something in lavender for me," Sora said.

The merchant held up one finger. "I have just the one." He shifted through the women's yukatas and pulled out a white yukata with lavender and rose colored blossoms, the latter of which matched Sora's hair perfectly.

Half an hour later, the merchant was very pleased and Leon's wallet was a bit lighter.

"That was very generous, Leon," Sora said. She leaned her cheek against his arm as they waited for the pedestrian light to change.

"What's that?" Leon pointed towards a building across the street called Eye Candy Tokyo.

Sora followed his finger. It was a pole dancing and aerial silks studio. "Leon! We can practice silks here!" She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the studio.

"We'll speak with the instructor before making any plans just yet," Leon advised. Though, if it was a suitable studio for aerial silks they would possibly be able to linger in Japan for a while longer, even after Yume's birthday. "For now, we need to return to your family. I've been monopolizing most of your time. We can come by the studio after we return from Kyoto."

Sora looked ready to protest, but then she pressed her lips together and nodded tightly in agreement.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sora stretched out on her old bed, enjoying how the pillow smelled like Leon's shampoo, while Leon took his shower. Two weeks had passed since she and Leon had their impromptu Aquarium date. Between their workouts, dance routine, and silk classes they spent most waking hours in each other's company. She had been afraid that they might get on each other's nerves, but so far, it had simply been pleasant and comfortable. And yet, whenever his hand touched hers or his lips brushed against her, she felt a thrill of electricity. When they danced, they were in such perfect sync and their actions harmonious.

She had her laptop balanced on her stomach and logged back into Skype. Earlier, her father had recorded her and Leon's dance routine and then Leon had emailed it to Jacques and Marie.

They spent the previous half hour skyping with the Beaucamps as they critiqued their dance and made suggestions for improvements.

Leon claimed the bathroom first and Sora took the opportunity to speak with Layla.

"How are you doing?" Sora asked. Layla's blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore a dark red leotard. "You've been practicing."

Layla smiled, her eyes crinkled at the corners in her sincerity. "I'm back at the circus."

"Kaleido Stage?" Sora asked, shocked. "What happened to New York?"

"That show was a disaster," Layla snorted. "I thought I'd come back to California and give the circus another go before having my agent set up some auditions with Hollywood." She leaned forward eagerly. "Yuri is with me. We're working with Kalos to write the choreography of a new show. You remember Alice in Wonderland?"

"You mean the performance that inspired both of us to join the circus?" Sora laughed. She sat up straight, crossing her legs and propping the computer on her lap. "Of course I remember it!"

"We're working on a show for Into the Looking Glass," Layla explained. "We're going the route Hollywood did."

"Where Alice and the Mad Hatter are in love?" Sora smiled. She enjoyed that twist in the movie a few years before. It added an entirely new dynamic to the story. "That sounds romantic."

"It is," Layla sighed. "I'm getting too old to continue with the acrobatics for long, but if I can contribute to the choreography of a long-running show and work in Hollywood again — I think I'll be satisfied. Daddy should be proud."

Sora smiled at Layla and didn't argue. Layla continued to talk about all her plans and her goals. Sora felt sorry for her friend. No matter how much talent Layla possessed, she would never be satisfied so long as she lived to please her father.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure how to tell you this," Layla continued. She ran her fingers over her hair nervously.

"Just say it," Sora said.

"May and Ken have started to date."

Sora was speechless. She'd only been gone for a few weeks and Ken had already moved on. She shouldn't have been upset. Ken was her friend, but she'd grown accustomed to his crush. "Does she like him?"

"I think so," Layla answered with a frown. "Why would you ask that?"

She was rivals with May, but surely, May wouldn't take the rivalry so far as to steal away Ken. Though, Ken was never Sora's, so she shouldn't be too upset. "I hope they're happy together."

"They seem to be," Layla mused. She shook her head. "How is training for the exhibition going?"

"We're working on it," Sora answered. "Leon has been both patient and creative."

Layla looked over her shoulder and then leaned close to the computer screen. "I need to warn you. While I don't plan to participate in the exhibition, Yuri does. May asked to be his partner. She wants to challenge you and prove to Leon that he made a mistake dismissing her."

"She's a talented acrobat, but she doesn't have the same chemistry with Leon," Sora murmured. "The exhibition isn't supposed to be a competition. Leon explained that it's to draw attention to the craft and encourage people."

"Sure, it does that, but be serious, Sora. Everything is a competition." Layla leaned away from the computer's screen and looked over her shoulder. "I'll be right there, Yuri!" She turned back to Sora. "I've got to go. We'll talk again soon, okay?"

"Of course," Sora said. "Good luck! Let me know when the first performance is and we'll try to make it."

Layla grinned at her once more and then logged off. Sora stared at the computer screen for a few moments before closing the laptop and setting it on the desk. She returned to the bed, laid back, and stared up at the ceiling.

A minute later, the shower's water turned off and Leon entered the room with a towel wrapped snugly at his waist, his long hair a pale waterfall down his back. He nudged her bare foot with his knee. "Either you need to scoot over, or we're about to get very friendly, Sora."

Sora grinned at him and then scooted over to make room for him. Leon laid down beside her, his hip touching hers and his wet hair dampening the shoulder of her t-shirt. "I just talked to Layla. She and Yuri are at Kaleido Stage working on a performance for Into the Looking Glass."

"Oh yeah?" Leon turned on his side and began to trace his finger from her chin, down her neck, to her collarbone.

"And Yuri and May are teaming up for the International Exhibition."

Leon's hand paused before it continued its path down her shoulder, then her arm, and finally her hand. He traced idle circles in her palm. "At least you'll know some of the other participants."

"I didn't want it be a competition," Sora sighed.

Leon repositioned himself so that he now hovered over her, his arms braced on either side of her, his long hair a wet tangle as it brushed against her throat. "Sora, life is a competition. Friendly rivalries are part of what strive you to become better."

"May is trying to win you back," Sora whispered.

Leon chuckled and then nuzzled his lips in the junction between Sora's neck and ear. "As if anyone could take me away from you, Sora."

"Maybe we should read a few plays and see if one inspires us. I'd like to do a new performance when we return to Kaleido Stage. Layla and Yuri are choreographing the current show. That might be fun for us as well," Sora suggested.

"It sounds to me like your rivalry with Layla is inspiring ideas," Leon teased. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and then flopped over onto his side next to Sora. He ran his fingers through her hair absently. "I always liked Phantom of the Opera. I could be the Phantom and you could be my Christine. It takes place in my hometown of Paris."

"I'm pretty partial to the story of Rapunzel." Sora's arms looped around Leon's neck and she began to play with his long, silky hair. "It's my favorite of the Grimm's Fairy Tales. It actually has a happy ending!"

"Don't forget Beauty and the Beast," Leon added. He growled playfully and started to tickle Sora mercilessly. Her laughter came bubbling out and he quickly slashed his mouth across hers to stifle the sound.

When things began to heat up, Leon wrapped his arms securely around Sora and held her against him, her back pressed to his front. He didn't want to rush things, and while Sora appreciated his chivalry — she was getting tired of him treating her like she was fragile.

"I'm a grown woman," Sora grumbled.

"Oh, I know it," Leon murmured, pressing a playful kiss to the side of her neck.

"Then you can stop coddling me. I can only take so much of your teasing, Leon." Sora took a deep breath and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"I know," Leon repeated. "Sora, I care for you more than anyone. I will not take advantage of your family's hospitality by seducing their daughter."

Sora squirmed out of Leon's grasp and was mildly satisfied by his groan of discomfort. She stood on the floor and glared down at him on the bed. The towel had slipped further down his waist, showing those fine silvery hairs that trailed down from his belly button. She wanted to run her tongue down that line and see exactly what lay hidden beneath the towel. "I'll be in my bed then, alone." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Sora," Leon moaned. "You can be so cruel."

"Good night, Leon. Make sure you're ready to leave early tomorrow morning. It's a long train ride to Kyoto."

She felt a certain satisfaction when a few minutes later she could hear the shower running again. No doubt this time for a cold shower. "Serves him right," she muttered to the sleeping form of her infant sister.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: So, the last part of this chapter borders on M rated. If you don't like M-rated romance….then you might want to skip the last part 400 words of this chapter. Who are you kidding? You wouldn't be reading fan fiction if you didn't like smut! (Also, I really appreciate shotgunhero. She's a great beta and friend to help me with this work!)_

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter Twelve:**

.

.

.

The train ride to Kyoto had been fairly uneventful. Sora and Leon had watched the Gerard Butler and Emmy Possum Phantom of the Opera movie on his tablet, splitting up the earbuds between them.

The music wasn't quite as impressive without the surround sound effect, but huddling over a tablet together made for a more intimate viewing. Leon felt it was a small price to pay to have the opportunity to enjoy the scent of Sora's orange blossom shampoo. He was having a very hard time keeping his hands to himself and their sudden unchaperoned state didn't help matters.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come," Sora fretted. "We could have helped with Yume. I feel bad that she'll miss out on the parade."

Yume had woken up that morning with an ear infection. So, after they had their bags packed and were ready to head out the door, Chikara and Midori announced their decision to skip the festival in Kyoto. Sora's parents would stay home with their ill toddler. However, the couple insisted that Sora and Leon go to the festival without them.

Leon wasn't going to argue, but Sora had looked extremely apprehensive about spending a weekend alone with him. "She's in good hands," Leon assured her. "There's nothing you could do for Yume, that her parents can't do."

Though there was plenty that Sora could do for Leon that no one else could. Many had tried before, but all had failed.

The train stopped at the main station just as the final credits to the movie ended. He gathered their bags and led her off the train car. They weaved through the crowd of fellow passengers until they stepped outside in the warmth of the mid-day sun.

"It feels a little strange to be taking a few days off of practice," Sora said.

Leon adjusted both his and Sora's duffle bags over his right shoulder and wrapped his left arm around Sora's waist. He drew her close to his side as they walked. "Even I realize that it's important to relax." He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her rose-red head.

"People are staring," Sora pointed out. "Public displays of affection are frowned upon here."

"Let them stare. Maybe they'll get ideas and the Japanese birth rate will go up again."

Sora laughed and snuggled against him. She began to hum the music from the final scene in Swan Lake absently. "I am starting to miss the performances."

Leon said nothing. He didn't really miss the performances. He always preferred the hours of practice and preparation over the final show. Those hours of pain, sweat, frustration, and creativity were what forged the bonds of partnership. He liked to win in competitions, but compared to the hard work, both the competitions and final performances often felt hollow. Except, his performances with Sora often contained an element of spontaneity as they often ad-libbed and followed one another's cues. It was during those moments that he truly felt alive.

"After we check in to the hotel, we'll change into our festival yukatas." Sora glanced up at him, her caramel eyes glittered with excitement. "Then I'm taking you to the Golden Temple. This will be the second parade for Gion Matsuri, so it's not as big as the one from last week. Actually, it wasn't until two years ago that the second parade took place. It was on hiatus for forty-eight years!"

"You're quite the tour guide," Leon mused in surprise. "I wouldn't think that you would know all this. You've been out of the country for quite some time."

Sora whirled on him, her hands flying to her hips in indignation. "You think I would ignore the happenings in my homeland just because I live across the Pacific Ocean? You think I have no national pride?"

"N-n-no," Leon stammered, caught off guard by her vehement outburst. "I was just not expecting such trivia."

"You think this is trivia? I'm giving you history. The festival started in 869 as way to appease the gods during an epidemic. So last week, a boy would have been selected to serve as the messenger to the gods and he wouldn't be allowed to step foot on the ground for four days. And the floats are made without any nails."

It sounded like she was reading from a pamphlet in the tourist office, but Leon didn't want to upset his volatile partner further. "So, compared to last week's festival, how will this weekend's differ?"

"It's definitely less busy and less crowded this weekend. Last week they shut down the streets to traffic and the three days before the parade are full of festivities."

"So still pretty crowded, but not as crowded."

"More or less."

After Sora checked in with the receptionist, she returned to Leon in the lobby, and handed him one of the keycards. "We're on the third floor with a view of the street. Sunday morning we can watch the parade from our window."

"I guess we'll have plenty of room for an epic pillow fight," Leon teased. "What with two double beds all to ourselves."

Sora was a couple of steps ahead on the staircase and turned in front of him, meeting him eye to eye. "Actually, I explained to the receptionist that half our party was unable to attend. She converted our room to one full-sized bed. We're being refunded the difference in price."

Leon felt dizzy for a moment and he grabbed the handrail with his free hand. If things were going to progress with Sora, she was the one that had to make the move towards intimacy. He should have known that her inexperience would simply be another hurdle for her to overcome. "I'm not sleeping on the floor."

A playful smile danced across Sora's lips. "No, you're not." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "I think we can manage to share." She twirled on her heel and sprinted up the remaining stairs.

Leon adjusted the bags over his shoulder and then ran after her.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sora raked her eyes over Leon's lean frame as he leaned against the rails to gaze at the koi in the waters surrounding Kinkaku-ji, the Golden Temple.

He looked good in the yukata. The somber black fabric with bright silver embroidery of a tiger complemented his pale coloring. She brushed her palms over the skirt of her white yukata with rose and lavender blossoms.

"They definitely look happier than the ones in that New York hotel," Leon commented, glancing back at her.

Sora walked towards his side and stood shoulder to shoulder with him. They looked down at the water together, their reflections mirrored up at them. They made an attractive couple. "That first time at Kaleido Stage when you refused to perform with me on the trapeze; I never would have imaged you'd be with me here in Kyoto a little over two years later."

Leon sighed heavily and braced his forearms on the rail. "I was such an _âne_."

"I'm sure you were, but what does that mean?"

"Jackass," Leon translated. "I had no right to put you in that situation." He reached for Sora's hand and entwined their fingers. "You had no idea how much I hated seeing you perform with Yuri at the ICF. I may have won the competition, but it was only because you didn't snatch the prize out from under me. If I could go back in time and talk to my past-self; we'd have won that competition together with the Angel Maneuver."

"We did win the competition together in the end, Leon. We were the stars of Kaleido Stage," Sora reminded him gently. Her thoughts drifted to Fool. "Did you ever see him?"

"See who?"

"The Fool," Sora explained.

"Are you calling me a fool? Because, I'll admit, I was and am."

Sora leaned her cheek against Leon's shoulder. "That may be, but that's not what I'm talking about. The spirit of the circus never came to you?"

"Are you seeing ghosts?"

"We do have to go back. Maybe we do need to do this Phantom of the Opera. Or Rapunzel." She looked searchingly into Leon's lavender eyes. "You'll understand when you meet him."

"You're scaring me a little, Sora. What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind," Sora murmured. "Let's keep walking. I want to show you around the city. Kyoto was the capital of Japan for over a thousand years. It's my favorite place to visit in the world."

"That's because you haven't seen Paris yet," Leon assured her.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

On their walk back to the hotel, they went to Ginkaku-ji, the Silver temple. As they were walking down a set of steps they passed a couple of geisha with their skin caked with white makeup, ruby red lips, and black lacquered hair. Leon had stared at them, bewildered by their elaborate kimonos and makeup.

"They represent classic beauty in Japan," Sora said.

"I prefer your beauty," Leon answered. "Though, this does give me an idea. I think for our exhibition we need to showcase some of your heritage and mine."

Sora looked back towards the geisha and the small steps the confines of their kimonos allowed. "Kimonos aren't exactly useful for acrobatics."

"I doubt if ninjas wore kimonos," Leon countered.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let me think about it a bit more." Leon gestured towards a kiosk with foods skewered on sticks. "Do you have any dinner plans?"

"That works," Sora agreed. She scanned the various options the seller had — chicken, eel, squid. "Do you want to know what the meat is?"

"No." Leon shook his head. "No, I do not want to know."

Sora ordered them skewered eel, a box of salted edamame, and seaweed salad. "We'll need to dispose of the trash at our hotel. It can be difficult finding trash receptacles here."

"Why is that?"

"About twenty years ago most public trash receptacles were removed to reduce terrorist attacks. The fear was that poison could be dumped in them undetected," Sora answered. It didn't seem any stranger of a reaction than the airport security in the states making people take off their shoes.

"So, are we going to watch Japanese game shows back in the hotel room?" Leon took one of the skewers and ate one of the slices of roasted eel.

"You can't think of anything else you'd rather do?"

A sly smile spread across Leon's lips. "I can certainly think of something I'd like to do."

They finished eating while they walked, stuffing their trash into the box that held the edamame's empty shells. Sora was nervous, but doing her best to put up a brave front. She had such strong feelings for Leon and knew he felt the same about her. However, they were partners and an ill-fated romance would blow up in both their faces.

Leon unlocked their door and stripped out of his yukata. He sat on the bed with his back against the pillows in his boxers and turned on the television. The drone of the gameshow barely registered in Sora's mind as she could only focus on Leon's chiseled body exposed before her.

"Why don't you sit beside me and we'll watch this for a while? Let our feet rest for a bit," Leon suggested.

Sora went to the closet where hung her Hapi robe. She stripped out of her yukata, feeling Leon's eyes on her the whole time, and then put her robe over her underwear. She then went to the small table where a bottle of chilled wine waited on ice. She'd requested a bottle of plum wine to be in their room for their return that evening. The refund for the smaller room paid for the extra expense. She plucked out the bottle and uncorked it. There were two glasses, but she left them on the table.

With the bottle in hand, she sat beside Leon on the bed.

"You know, if you wanted to discard the underwear and just wear the robe, I won't complain," he said with a waggle of silvery eyebrows. "What's in the bottle?"

"Wine," Sora said, lifting the bottle to her lips and taking a sip.

"You planning to drink it all by yourself?"

Sora held it out for him. "I was planning to share."

Leon took the bottle and drank a mouthful. He nodded at her, handing the bottle back. "Very sweet. What kind is that?"

"Plum." She gestured towards the television screen where two adults wore large blowup animal suits and were sumo wrestling with one another in a pool of chocolate pudding. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"As I don't speak Japanese, I'll say no."

Sora snorted. "I speak Japanese, but couldn't tell you what is happening."

"I feel I should confess. I'm not interested in the television." Leon took the bottle from her hand and set it on the floor next to the bed. "I am interested in what's underneath this robe of yours."

Sora traced her finger along his jawline, feeling the whiskers of his evening beard, down his throat, and along his collarbone. "Maybe it's time you find out." She pressed her lips against Leon's and lost herself in his embrace.

He picked her up and laid her flat on the bed, kissing her, with his hands roaming her body. He removed her bra without taking off her robe somehow. His lips found her breasts and his tongue did magical things while she buried her fists in his thick, silky hair. Suddenly, her panties were gone and she shivered from the chill in the room.

Leon hovered over her, his face in front of hers, concern darkening his pale eyes. "Are you okay?"

Sora's lips quivered into a smile. "I'm just a little nervous."

"I don't want to scare you, but just how far do you want to take this?" His jaw clenched in discomfort. "Because if you aren't ready for anything more than a little heavy petting, I've got to hit the shower right now."

"I'm ready, for whatever," Sora said with a determined nod.

Leon's eyes narrowed. "You tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable or if you change your mind." He stayed at her face, kissing her softly while his left hand traced down the contours of her abdomen until his index finger rubbed at her entrance.

The shock of Leon touching her so intimately caused Sora to sit up abruptly, slamming her forehead hard against his. They both cringed in pain. "Sorry," Sora murmured. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay," Leon grimaced. He laid down beside her, breathing heavily, and Sora scanned the length of him.

"You're still wearing your boxers," she pointed out.

"Feel free to take them off me. It's only fair, as I've taken off your underwear."

Biting her lower lip nervously, Sora reached for his boxers and slipped them over his hips and down his legs. Her eyes were drawn to his erection. That was supposed to fit inside of her?

Leon sat up and pulled Sora onto his lap. He kissed her fiercely, his strong arms banded around her possessively. "We have all night and a bottle of wine to figure it out, _amoureaux_."

Sora strongly suspected they wouldn't be leaving the hotel room for the rest of the weekend.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

.

.

Kyoto might have be Leon's favorite city in the world now too. He was always of the mindset that dedicated practice led to greatness. By the end of their second day in Kyoto, Sora had proven that theory correct. He had never felt so good!

They were on the final stretch of the train ride back to Tokyo and Sora slept soundly next to him, her face pressed against his chest with his arm secured around her. He didn't care that they attracted attention. They were star circus performers and used to being scrutinized.

What he did care about was their sleeping arrangements back at her parents' house. She would not be sleeping on the floor and he knew they couldn't fit comfortably on that small twin mattress. He'd be having a discussion with her father. From what he knew of Chikara, the man preferred blatant honesty.

"Sora, we're here," Leon whispered in her ear, gently shaking her awake.

"Oh wow, I slept the whole ride?" Sora rubbed at her eyes. "I must have been more tired than I thought."

"You needed the rest. You didn't sleep much over the last couple of nights," Leon reminded her with a grin.

They took the connection that led them walking distance to her childhood home. Chikara sat on the step of the front porch with a wooden block in his left hand and a knife in the right. He looked up at smiled at them as they approached. "How was the festival?"

"Not as crowded as I remember," Sora answered.

Chikara nodded. "It was the second weekend of it. It will grow as more become familiar with it. Any problems?"

"No, it was a great experience. How is Yume?" Leon asked.

"Perfectly happy and cheerful." Chikara began to carve on the block again and it's true shape began to reveal itself. It was a little rocking horse.

"May I speak with you privately?" Leon asked.

"Certainly, Leon." Chikara set aside the carving and closed his knife. "Your mother is just getting ready to take a trip to the grocery store, Sora. Would you mind accompanying her?"

Sora cast an anxious look between the two of them, but didn't argue. "Of course," she agreed.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the gardens?" Chikara suggested. "The trees offer excellent shade from this summer sun."

They walked alongside each other, Leon only a few inches taller than Chikara. For a Japanese man, Chikara was fairly tall. Though, he didn't forget that Sora's father had a knife in his pocket and he prepared himself to be stabbed. He'd gone over this conversation in countless scenarios on the train ride, but now that the time had come, his mind felt empty.

"Sora cannot keep sleeping on the floor. It's bad for her back and will start to affect her performance," Leon stated.

"I agree."

"Therefore, I plan to stay in a nearby hotel," Leon answered.

"With or without Sora?"

"Preferably with, but that is her decision. I realize that Yume's birthday is next week and Sora's original plan was to stay until then." Leon stared off into the distance. A mother duck and her five ducklings waddled outside the nearby pond. He watched as they jumped into the water one by one and began to swim. "I've never seen her as at peace as she is here. We do need to go to France, but if the accommodations can be more comfortable, then we can stay here a few weeks more."

"You obviously care for Sora," Chikara said. "Is she more than just a partner to you? I read about you on the internet. Many called you the devil. You've been known to injure your partners without a second thought."

"I've been callous in the past," Leon admitted. "I was devastated after my sister's death. Our parents had died years before. I know what it is to be without a family, but Sora has you. I don't want her to regret not spending enough time with you all."

"Perhaps I phrased my question poorly. What are your intentions with my deceased brother's only daughter?" Chikara asked, his eyes glinted protectively.

"To be with her as long as she'll allow me. She is the most precious person in the world to me." Leon almost said he loved her, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone, but Sora herself. He hadn't the courage to make such a proclamation yet.

"We would love to have you both stay a few more weeks. You won't be moving into a hotel, Leon, unless Sora tells you to leave. We'll come up with another arrangement." Chikara settled his hand on Leon's shoulder. "While Sora can take care of herself, remember, I am a father that knows well how to use a knife. If you hurt her, I'll carve you up."

Leon stopped in place,a little disconcerted by Chikara's tight grip on his shoulder. "What sort of arrangement did you have in mind?"

"Well, you see, Midori and I weren't exactly sitting around doing nothing over this past weekend." Chikara let his hand fall away from Leon and he took out his knife. He started to carve at the rocking horse again. "But, I need you to take Sora out for the afternoon. The arrangements should all be done by then."

"What sort of arrangements?"

"We converted her old bedroom into an actual guest room fit for actual adult guests," Chikara explained.

"That sounds expensive," Leon said with a frown. Sora would be upset if she felt they were being a burden on her parents. She was sensitive about such things. "Would you be offended if I offered to help cover some of the cost?"

"I'm sure my pride will survive."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Midori had gathered all the items on her list while Sora trailed after her with Yume in her arms. "Did you take her to the doctor for her ear?"

Midori's cheeks darkened. "She was never sick. I'm sorry we lied to you."

Sora stared between her mother and sister. "What do you mean? Why didn't you go with us to Kyoto then?"

"Your father wanted to give you and Leon some privacy." She set the items down at the cash register and the clerk began to ring up her order, bagging the groceries as well.

Sora felt her own cheeks redden. That privacy led to an entire weekend of the two of them becoming intimate. She was still sore and surprised that she wasn't walking funny. Leon said that her natural athleticism played a factor in her recovery. "We did have a nice time."

Midori smiled knowingly at her. "I'm sure you did. And remember the time we talked when you were fourteen?"

They had talked about many things over the years, but Sora knew exactly what her mother was referencing. At fourteen is when Midori gave her the "talk" about men and women and exactly how babies were made. "Yes, I remember."

"Good." Midori nodded. "If you have any questions on the matter, don't hesitate to ask. I'm not here to judge you, Sora. I'm only here to love and guide you as best I can."

Sora's eyes watered at the sincerity of her mother's words. "Thank you, _Kaasan_."

"Yume's party is next Saturday. You'll help with the decorations and cake?"

"Of course."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

As soon as Sora returned with her mother, Leon snatched her elbow and started them back towards the train station.

"Where are we going? I was hoping to take a nap."

"The silks studio," Leon explained. "Besides, you slept on the train."

"Can't I change first?"

Leon scanned her up and down and shrugged. "You look fine."

Sora jerked her arm out of his grasp and folded them in front of her chest. One did not want to hear the description of 'fine' out of their lover's mouth.

"You look beautiful as always, Sora," Leon said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I just didn't want you to see inside the house yet."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Maybe I don't like surprises?"

Leon laughed. "You love surprises and you'll like this one."

They made it to Eye Candy Tokyo with little difficulty. The studio was more than happy to accommodate the couple if they paid a monthly membership fee. One of the instructors, Fuu, recognized Leon and Sora.

"I saw you two at the ICF!" She smiled widely at Sora, her bleached hair an orange color. She tugged on one of her bangs. "You're the reason I colored my hair." She stared at Sora's hair. "Is your hair naturally that color?"

Sora nodded. "My mother was from Holland. I inherited my hair from her."

"Ah. Well, it made me cry when you did your Angel maneuver. You looked so sad! You were amazing to watch, except it looked like something broke inside you — your heart. And then you fell. Your partner was so sweet. He didn't get mad or anything, just helped you off the stage. The silence in the performance hall was deafening." Her dark eyes glistened with tears. "It was so touching. Then I saw you'd perfected the move in a performance in California!" She smiled. "I wish I could have seen it."

"Thank you," Sora said, touched at the emotion in Fuu's voice.

Fuu turned towards Leon. "You looked terrifying, but you seem pretty approachable now."

Leon smiled at Sora. "That would be her doing."

Fuu rubbed her hands together eagerly. "This is so exciting! Do you know much about silks?"

Leon shook his head. "Assume we're completely ignorant."

"Can you come tomorrow?" Fuu asked. "My husband does silks too and it might be better if we both worked with you. Do you have a choreographed performance already? Or at least a song in mind?"

Sora thought about Leon's suggestion that they incorporate some of their culture into their performance. "I was thinking something J-Pop. Fast and exciting."

"I've already got a list of ideas!" Fuu gestured towards their clothing. "You'll have to wear something a little more fluid than that."

"We weren't expecting to work out today," Leon explained.

"We're generally open in the afternoons and evenings," Fuu said. "However, Rick and I can be here ten tomorrow morning and work with you a couple of hours."

"Rick is your husband?" Sora asked.

Fuu nodded. "He's Australian. His father used to wrestle crocodiles!"

"That doesn't sound like a long-lived career," Leon said with a frown.

"Well, he mostly hunted them, but occasionally he'd have to wrestle one before he could make the kill. He didn't do it for sport. In some places the crocodile population grew too thick. Well, Rick didn't want to wrestle animals. So, he took to acrobatics. I trained in Sydney and that's where we met three years ago. Having you two here might help call attention to our studio. We could use some good publicity!"

"I think this is the start of a mutually beneficial friendship," Sora said with a bright smile. "We'll be here at ten."

"And maybe you could do some open practices for the students," Fuu suggested. "I'm confident you'll pick up the skill fairly quickly."

"As long as it's not the choreographed performance for our exhibit. That's why I couldn't finish the move at the ICF," Sora explained. "Another couple had spied on my partner and I. They hurt themselves trying to perform our tricks and I couldn't do it without feeling guilty."

"It wasn't your fault they cheated," Leon murmured.

"You are so sweet," Fuu gushed, hands clasped and smiling at Sora. "I could tell you were sad, but now I know why. I'm so happy you're here!" She reached out and grabbed Sora's hands and jumped up and down in excitement. "It's going to be so cool!"

Sora smiled, all thoughts of the injured couple from the ICF pushed to the back of her mind. Besides, they had both recovered and even attended one of the Swan Lake performances. Fuu's eagerness was contagious and Sora was excited to start preparing.

"We best return home now. We will see you and Rick in the morning," Leon said.

They returned to the train station and waited near the tracks. Sora purchased a couple of Ramune drinks from the vending machine. She opened them and handed one to Leon.

"Watermelon?" Leon asked. He took a sip and smiled. "Very nice. What flavor did you get?"

"Strawberry," Sora answered. She held it out towards him. "Do you want to try it?"

Leon shook his head. "So, if your mom was from the Netherlands, does that mean you have dual citizenship?"

Sora nodded. "My EU passport is locked in my parents' safe. My Japanese passport gets me everywhere I want to go. I only went to Holland once when I was four. I don't really remember anything except there were tulips."

"Do you have any family still there?"

"My grandparents," Sora answered. "They fought for custody of me and when my father's brother and his wife won. They blame my father for mother's death since he was driving." Sora shrugged. "They used to send a card every year for my birthday with a check."

"Do they still do that?"

"Yeah," Sora answered.

"The Netherlands can be reached by rail from Paris. You might want to consider paying them visit."

"That would be nice." Sora took both their empty bottles and tossed them into the recycling bin. "I'll write and let them know I'll be nearby." She looked up at him and bit her lower lip, choosing her words carefully. "Will you come with me, if they do want to see me?"

Leon's expression was dead serious. "I'd go to the ends of the earth for you, Sora."

Sora breathed out a sigh of relief. "I think Northwestern Europe will be far enough!"

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"So, your father and I have a surprise for you," Midori said, greeting Sora and Leon at the front door of the Naegino household.

Sora glanced at Leon, but he merely shrugged. He didn't want to ruin the surprise. Chikara had asked him to take Sora out for the afternoon so he'd have time to have the new bed delivered and assembled.

They followed Sora's mother inside. Leon walked alongside Sora with his hand pressed lightly against the small of her back. He could feel the coiled tension within her muscles.

Chikara had Yume sitting on his shoulders as he stood in front of the door to Sora's childhood bedroom. "Why don't you go on in, Sora?"

"Okay," Sora said, her brow furrowed suspiciously.

She opened the door and gasped at the sight. More than just the bed had changed. Her old twin mattress was replaced by a full-sized bed, new bed covers of dark purple with turquoise flowers, and new curtains to match hung from the window. At the foot of the bed was a wooden trunk of cedar and a turquoise rug covered most of the floor.

"We decided to turn it into an actual guest room," Chikara explained. "Why don't you two explore it? Your mother and I will be in the kitchen working on dinner."

Sora ran her fingers over the silky bedspread. "It's so pretty." She smiled up at Leon. "I'm a bit jealous that you'll be getting this all to yourself."

"What makes you say that?" Leon asked.

"You deserve the bed. I'll keep sleeping on the floor in Yume's room."

"No."

"What do you mean — no?"

"I spoke with your father about my intentions, Sora. Do you really think that after this weekend I can go back to pretending I'm okay with you sleeping on the floor in the room next door?" Leon stepped toe to toe with her. He tilted her chin up with his index finger. "Either we share this bed, or I'm going to stay in a nearby hotel until we leave Japan."

Sora's mouth dropped open and Leon used his finger to shut it.

"If I stay in the hotel; we'll need to leave after Yume's birthday. However, if we share this room we can stay longer. We can stay a few weeks more. It gives you more time with your family." Leon leaned down, his forehead pressed against hers, his warm breath ghosted over her lips. "I would really rather prefer staying here with you."

Sora took a deep, steadying breath. "It seems my parents are okay with the idea." She pressed her lips gently against Leon's. "I can't complain about sharing a bed with you."

"Good." Leon wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed her back, walking her backwards until her knees hit the bed and she fell onto the mattress. "Now, if you want to take that nap, I'll just lay right here and hold you in my arms."

"Works for me," Sora said, snuggling against him on top of the covers. Sora thought back to Leon's comment about Japan's declining birthrate. It seemed that her parents were doing their best to make sure Sora helped contribute to Japan's future population!

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The Eye Candy Tokyo studio was empty, save for Leon, Sora, and their two instructors. They were in the back of the studio, in an area cordoned off for private lessons. Sora and Fuu sat on the floor, side by side, stretching and chatting good-naturedly. Fuu's husband, Rick, was taller than Leon, leanly muscled, darkly tanned, with dirty-blond hair slicked back into a low ponytail and with a thick Viking beard that covered the whole of his throat. The Australian ex-pat focused on inspecting the silks and evaluating the safety of their session.

Leon stretched his arms high above his head, gripping his left fingers with his right hand and arching his back. He and Sora had spent most of their time dancing of late, so it felt good to return to acrobatics. A faint smile touched his lips as his mind drifted to the acrobatics he and Sora experimented with back at the hotel.

"How is your upper body strength?" Rick asked, ambling over towards Leon.

"Sufficient." Leon's arms dropped to his side. He could feel the Australian sizing him up. "Did you want to have an arm-wrestling contest?"

"Nah," Rick drawled with a lazy grin. "Let me show you some basic maneuvers. Then you try to imitate them. If it's too hard, just let yourself fall to the floor. It's not a far drop and it's well padded. I'm used to my students face-planting a few dozen times."

Leon cocked his eyebrow, but said nothing. If this upstart crocodile hunter thought he could intimidate Leon Oswald, he had another think coming! "You have my undivided attention."

Rick's eyes shifted towards Fuu and Sora on the floor. "I doubt that," he muttered under his breath. He wrapped his hands around the silks and started to twist himself higher towards the ceiling. Then he supported his weight with his arms braced under him and his legs extended behind him. There was a slight tremor in his muscles, but otherwise he stayed perfectly horizontal.

He began to unwind, twist, and rotate. Finally, Rick landed lightly on his feet. "Your turn, Leon."

Using the same techniques as Rick, Leon wrapped his hands around the red, silky material. He wound himself up and then proceeded to hold the exact same horizontal pose as Rick. He made a point to hold the form for twenty seconds longer, noting the scowl on Rick's rugged features. He then mimicked the short routine of twists and rotations.

"The Devil of the Trapeze does not disappoint!" Fuu cried out. "I've never seen anyone take the to the silks so quickly!"

"That's because you haven't seen Sora yet," Leon said, brushing off the compliment.

Fuu and Sora used one set of silks while Rick and Leon utilized the other set. By the end of the two hours, all four were soaked with perspiration.

They ended the session by watching one of Fuu and Rick's couple routines. It was a majestic dance that impressed even Leon. He thought Rick was a bit of a prick, but witnessing the chemistry between the Aussie and Fuu was a thing of beauty. Leon felt his mood improve when Sora slipped her hand in his as they watched the routine together.

"I can't wait to do that with you!" Sora whispered.

Leon nodded. The grace between Rick and Fuu was seamless. He could only imagine what he and Sora might achieve with the right music and routine. The audience would be moved to tears!

Rick and Fuu landed effortlessly on the matt beneath the silks. Sora began to clap and cheer and Leon clapped as well, though far less enthusiastically than his partner.

"I want to work individually a bit more," Fuu said. "I'm thinking after three days of basics then we can work on a dual routine. I'll partner with you Leon while Rick partners with Sora, then after we feel you both have the routine down, we'll see how you do together."

Leon didn't care for Rick being in such close proximity with Sora, but he recognized his groundless jealousy. It was the prudent method to adopt and if he insisted on working with Sora immediately, without a solid skill set, he would endanger them both. His pride wasn't worth her safety.

"Thank you both, so much!" Sora clasped her hands together and bowed deeply at the waist. "This has been far more productive than I thought and I really appreciate your help."

"The honor is ours!" Fuu said, bowing just as deeply as Sora and mirroring her. "I never imagined I would have such talented students! It is a pleasure to see your work ethic first hand!"

Rick shuffled next to Leon as they watched the two Japanese women in their continued bows. "Those two could be at that all day," Rick sighed. "They're both so ridiculously polite and respectful."

Leon snorted. "Unlike us ungrateful bastards."

Rick punched Leon lightly in the upper arm. "I like you, bastard. It's not often I meet someone that can handle the silks like you did. I've got respect for you."

"And I you," Leon admitted. "Just be careful where you place your hands when you're working with Sora."

"Aye, mate. And you best be minding your hands when you're working with my wife," Rick warned.

The two men exchanged scowls. Rick's expression softened first. "You're alright, Frenchy."

"You're not so bad either, Crocodile Hunter," Leon grunted. "Sora! Enough of the bowing, it's time to go!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry to leave to early," Sora apologized to Fuu with another bow.

"And I'm sorry to have kept you so long!" Fuu rejoined.

"Seriously?" Rick asked.

Fuu straightened, as did Sora. They both grinned. "No, we're just messing with you two." She winked at Sora. "Gaijins — they fall for it every time."

Sora giggled and then skipped over towards Leon. She looped her arm through his and tugged playfully. The bell at the front of the studio chimed, signaling the start of the regular classes. "Shall we be off then?"

"See you both tomorrow," Leon said. "At ten o'clock."

"How about nine?" Rick suggested.

"Are you sure?" Fuu asked.

Rick shrugged. "It's been ages since we've been challenged like this. I kind of feel like we were just getting started." He looked over towards Leon and Sora. "How long are you two staying in Tokyo?"

"Two or three weeks," Leon answered.

"Yeah, then we could use the extra hour," Rick said. "Let's skip tomorrow though — we're all going to be sore. I'd like to suggest Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays from nine until noon."

Fuu rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "That's a good idea. And if you want, Tuesdays and Thursday we can spend a couple of hours brainstorming for routine ideas."

"We can agree to that!" Sora enthused.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

.

.

The pop music pumped through the speakers and the peppy rhythm meshed perfectly with the way their bodies rotated, spun, and collided through the silks routine. Leon released Sora's waist and the silks unwound from her midsection as she fell closer to the ground, his fingers grazed over her during the descent. He could feel his gut clench as she caught the last section of the silks by winding it around her ankle.

Sora spun in a tight circle before Leon started his crawl down the length of the silks, hand over hand, until the tops of his feet were near her outstretched hands. Sora gripped his ankles and their fronts faced one another as they spun slowly as the music's beat began to slow down during the lead singer's melancholy solo.

There was complete silence in the song in which Leon and Sora shifted their weight to counter one another so that Sora was now sitting on Leon's shoulders, his face buried in her mid-drift. The music started again, loud and angry and he licked her exposed flesh, pleased by how her muscles contracted in shock, but Sora didn't let that distract her from their routine.

She kept her legs wrapped around his shoulders and arched backwards so that her spine was flush against his torso. Leon began to climb back up the silks with Sora in tow and then began to rock back and forth.

As the rhythm grew in intensity, Sora released her legs as they reached the pinnacle of the swing. She began to fall and Leon rocked away from her and by the time he swung back, Sora caught the tail of the silks between her legs as if she were on a rope swing.

Leon wrapped his ankles in the silks and then fell headfirst towards Sora. The tension in the silks caught his weight as he hooked his hands under Sora's armpits and drew her face even with his and kissed her from an upside down vantage point Spiderman-style.

The song ended with Sora in his arms and their lips locked. Sora nipped Leon's bottom lip playfully and he could feel the smile curving her lips against his.

Fuu began to clap wildly. Cheers rose up from their audience as the Tokyo Eye Candy students, whom all signed secrecy wavers, showed their enthusiasm.

"That was bloody amazing!" Rick shouted. He gestured towards the female students. "And now you've got all these ladies all hot and bothered! That's what we get for letting a Frenchy join our school, eh, Fuu?"

"You're going to nail your performance," Fuu gushed, wiping at the tears in her eyes. She turned to the studio's students. "Now, kissing in a performance is usually frowned up — but sometimes it's just so romantic!"

Leon helped Sora to the ground first and then jumped lightly to his feet. Sora was quickly wrapped up in a hug by Fuu and the two began to speak excitedly in rapid Japanese.

Leon watched in amusement as he felt the crowd of students closing around him.

"I don't suppose you'd like to practice that routine with me, Oswald-san," a buxom brunette with thick lashes called, brushing her chest against his arm.

"I would hate it more than you can imagine," Leon said, his voice cold and cruel. He felt a warm, satisfaction at seeing the flirt's crestfallen expression. He pushed past the crowd until he was next to Rick.

"Mate, that was something." Rick shook his head and ran his fingers through his ponytail. "I can't believe you two pulled that off in just a couple of weeks."

"Any suggestions? Critiques?" Leon pressed. He didn't want praise, he needed to know what areas they needed to improve. He felt the performance was good, but he was distracted by Sora somewhat.

"Just, you know, keep it in your pants," Rick said with a wink. "Other than that?" He shrugged. "I've got nothing else to suggest to you. I would recommend to always use the safety mechanisms. I know sometimes you circus performances like to be daring, but —."

"Have no fear," Leon interrupted. "I will not endanger Sora for cheap thrills. Her safety is paramount."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The Naegino household was over-run with toddlers and their parents. Sora had happily led the children in a lovely singing game. Her sister Yume had opened her gifts — stuffed animals, coloring books with special markers, Hello Kitty and Minnie Mouse clothes and jewelry. It was time for the cake. She gestured towards Leon, where he stood apart from the guests in the far corner of the room watching.

His long, silvery hair was loose about his shoulders and his lavender eyes sparkled with amusement. He caught her gesture and followed her into the kitchen.

"Will you carry the cake?" Sora asked. It was a white cake covered with pink flowers and bunnies in pastel icing. She picked up the forks, napkins, and paper plates.

"Of course." Leon picked up the cake with ease and followed Sora back towards the dining table. He set it near the highchair at the end of the table.

Midori called everyone to attention while Chikara picked up Yume and placed her in the seat of honor in front of the cake. Midori lit the candle and Sora flipped off the light. The two flames danced in the darkness and everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to the birthday girl.

Sora clapped with everyone else as Yume blew out her candles. She felt her mouth go dry when Leon wrapped his arm loosely over her shoulders, the tips of his long, silky hair brushed her neck. It felt so wonderful having him so close to her during this special occasion. For a moment, she imagined what it would be like for the two of them to throw a birthday party for their own child.

"Are you feeling okay?" Leon whispered in her ear, his voice laced with concern. "You look flushed."

"F-f-f-ine," Sora stuttered. They had just barely become a couple! What was wrong with her? She shouldn't have been thinking about possible offspring! Did he even want kids? She bit the inside of her cheek. Of course he wanted children, but that didn't mean he wanted to start making a family right away, did it?

"If you're sure," Leon murmured. He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and then stepped away from her. He began to help her mother to pass out plates of cake to the guests.

Sora stepped out of the dining area, needing a few moments to compose herself. She didn't want the guests to see her blush. Having a boyfriend was new to her. Having people see her with a boyfriend was completely bizarre! She headed towards the front porch, but paused at the door. There was a letter on the floor from the mail slot. She stooped to pick it up.

Her name was written across the front in very careful block script. It was from her grandparents!

She took the letter and sat on the front porch. She ripped open the envelop. Sora didn't speak Dutch and her grandparents didn't speak Japanese. They did, however, both speak and write English. Her heart soared. They were very excited to hear that she would be in Europe soon and delighted to meet with her and Leon.

She heard the door open behind her. Leon settled beside her on the porch steps. "You're missing the party," he said.

"My grandparents sent a letter." She held up the envelope. "They're excited about our visit."

Leon's hand settled gently on her knee, his thumb rubbed lazy circles. "Why don't you come back inside for a bit? The guests will be leaving soon."

Sora took a deep breath. "I just needed a moment," she confessed. "Seeing all those kids…," she trailed off.

"Made you think about how gorgeous our children will be?" Leon asked. Sora turned towards him, her eyes wide in shock, and her mouth agape. Leon smiled and touched his index finger to her chin, closing it gently. "Don't be so surprised. I know we've only been a couple for a short time, but the thought crossed my mind too."

"It's too soon."

Leon shrugged. "Accidents happen." He stood and offered his hand. "Let's go back inside with the others and be social."

Sora took his hand, calmed by the touch of his dry palm. She wasn't comfortable with the baby talk, but when she was around Leon, it was hard to stay worried about things for long.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The clock's bright blue lights read two in the morning. Leon kept staring at them. Sora was snuggled against him under the covers, her hand splayed over his bare chest, her cheek pressed against his shoulder.

He'd been sound asleep until she shifted onto him. How was he supposed to sleep with her legs tangled with his and her lips brushing his neck?

"Sora," Leon whispered, shifting her weight with an arm under her back. He turned onto his side, his free hand settled over her abdomen. Her caramel eyes fluttered open. "Are you trying to torture me?"

"Hm?" Sora blinked and then seemed to realize their proximity. "Sorry." She began to slip her hand off him, but Leon hugged her.

"It's fine." He brushed his lips over hers. "I know you're uncomfortable doing more than snuggling at your parents' house, but I think I'm going to have to sleep on the floor if you keep doing this to me."

"Well, I guess we could, I mean—."

Leon chuckled. "It's okay, Sora. You can be rather enthusiastically loud. But I'm not sure if I can wait another ten days until we're at my flat in Paris." He kissed her forehead, her temple, and then trailed down her neck. "I have an idea."

Sora arched her back and moaned softly, Leon caught the sound with another kiss to her lips.

"An idea?" Sora asked, a blissful smile on her lips.

"I thought we might try one of the Love Hotels in the Shibuya district."

"That's scandalous," she gasped. "They have themes, you know?"

"I know," Leon said, laying flat on his back and shifting Sora to lay across him. "Apparently, there's even one with a circus theme."

Sora crinkled her nose. "I'll pass on that. How about a mermaid theme? Lost city of Atlantis?"

"I've not actually been there, but there's probably some kind of theme like that."

Sora rubbed her nose against his playfully. "I'm game."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Ugh! It's just not right!" Layla threw the script across the room.

"I think you're being to hard on yourself," Yuri argued. "I think the story is fine and I think the choreography in the third act is spot on."

"Do you or do you not want to see the Fool?" Layla demanded. "This is not worthy of his attention."

Yuri frowned, his eyes drew close together in frustration. "What are you going on about? You've been babbling about some fool for the past three days."

"Not some fool, the Fool," Layla explained with a sigh. "Rosetta said—."

"Wait," Yuri said, holding up a hand to interrupt. "You're listening to little Rosetta? Why? You're the star, Layla. What do you care about what such an amateur has to say?"

"Sora is an amateur compared to me. Yet, you partnered with her at the ICF. She's become a phenomenon," Layla explained.

"What does Sora have to do with Rosetta?" Yuri picked up the script and set it carefully on the table.

"According to Rosetta, they've both seen the Fool. If the Spirit of the Circus is truly with us on this show, we'll see the Fool."

"I see. So, has May seen the Fool?"

"Not that I know," Layla said. She spun around in her chair and groaned. "So, are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what," Layla growled. "I heard May ask you."

Yuri strode towards Layla and crouched in front of her, his hands braced on her knees. "Layla, I could care less about the competitions. Ever since what happened to Sophie, the victories are hollow. You're the only partner I want from now and always. And I only helped Sora last year at your request." He flashed her a charming smile. "Of course, I like Sora too. She's like that annoying little sister that you eventually find endearing."

Layla closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Yuri's. "I know, I'm being ridiculous."

"May did ask me, but I turned her down. I would like to see the showcase, but I'm more interested in helping you achieve this dream of yours, Layla." Yuri pressed his lips against hers. "Now, let's get back to this Through the Looking Glass."

Layla opened her eyes and quickly leaned back from Yuri. Just past him, floating in the air a little man with long, green hair, an eyepatch on his right eye, and a dark suit with wide shoulder pads hovered.

"You should really stop focusing on your rivalry with the younger cast, Layla Hamilton," the Fool admonished. He cocked his head to the side. "You've changed since I last saw you." He shot past Yuri, glittered trailing in his wake. "There is a creative energy about you."

"Layla? Are you okay?" Yuri asked.

Layla's eyes swept between Yuri's concerned indigo gaze and the Fool's dark eyes.

"Oh, he can't see me," the Fool assured her. He flew over the script on the table. "His father saw me, but never young Yuri Killian."

"I'm fine. Could you get me a glass of ice water, please, Yuri?" Layla smiled sweetly.

"Of course," Yuri said, the relief evident in his expression. "I'll be right back."

The Fool started to flip through the pages of the script. "Very nice. This should amuse the audience." He gestured towards the door Yuri left through. "I assume he'll be the Mad Hatter?"

"You're real," Layla whispered.

"And you're finally thinking about pleasing the audience rather than your father," the Fool said. "Killian's boy was always more interested in technical difficulty than emotion. His anger about his father's death blinded him to the beauty of the art."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Layla asked, eager to hear the spirit of the stage speak his wisdom.

The Fool closed the script and sat on the edge of the table, crossing his legs casually. "My suggestion is to stop trying to please everyone else. Listen to your own heart, Layla Hamilton." He smiled. "And make sure you give Rosetta a nice, big part."

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

.

.

Leaving her family was bittersweet for Sora. She and Leon had work to do in Europe, but it was hard to bid farewell to the comforts of her parents, younger sister, and Japan. With two months before the competition, they already had two-thirds of their program down perfect. The trapeze was their strong point, so on the plane ride over from Tokyo to Paris, they decided with their free time to work on ideas for a Rapunzel and Phantom of the Opera act. In a couple of weeks, they would take a train to visit her grandparents in Holland.

Sora waited alongside Leon for their luggage to circle around on the conveyor. As she stared absently at the colorful bags rotating in front of her with her arm brushing against Leon's, she considered her mixed desires. She wanted to be in California. She wanted to stay in Japan. But she also wanted to be wherever Leon was and he was going to France. For the first time in a long while, she was concerned about where her friends and loved ones were rather than appeasing an audience. She felt a little selfish, but couldn't really help it.

Leon caught both of their bags and smiled down at her. All thoughts about anything else vanished from her mind. She knew exactly what she wanted — Leon.

"You okay?" Leon asked, his brow pinched with concern. "You're not feeling nauseous from the descent are you?"

Sora shook her head. "No, I'm just glad we're finally here."

A soft chuckle passed Leon's lips. "Not quite. We still need to take a taxi." He glanced over her shoulder at the digital clock on the airport's display. "We have time to settle in a bit and then enjoy some lunch."

Sora was eager to see Leon's home. He wasn't rich quite like Yuri, but he'd earned a good amount of money over his career and had invested it well. After his eighteenth birthday, he'd inherited a large sum of money from the life insurance policy from the death of his parents. It had been kept in a trust fund for years, but with the subsequent death of his sister, he'd been the sole inheritor. She knew that Leon would have preferred having his family than a flush bank account.

Leon didn't actually live in Paris, but in Romainville to the Northeast. He lived on a fairly busy street in a large third floor condo. A bakery and a deli shop were on the first floor and a series of smaller apartments on the second floor while his residence took up the entirety of the third floor. Half of his condo had been converted into a gymnasium with trapezes and tumbling mats. While they were in Japan, Leon had hired a crew to install silks.

His condo was utilitarian with little personality. The only hint about Leon's affections within the residence was a series of framed photographs of his parents, younger sister, and of Sora.

Sora stared at her picture in stunned silence. It was from her first year at Kaleido Stage when she and Layla performed the Legendary Maneuver.

Leon stood beside her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Kalos sent this picture to entice me to sign up with Kaleido Stage."

Sora looked up at Leon, surprised by the blush on his pale cheeks. "You came to Kaleido Stage because of me and you still acted like such a jerk?"

"I'm a taciturn man," Leon said with a shrug. He reached for Sora's hand and pulled her away from the pictures. "Monsieur Durand has the best deli meat this side of the Seine River."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

It felt good to be back home, but Leon felt guilty all the same. Earlier they'd eaten at Durand's Deli and Sora had ordered the Turkey Bistro — which happened to also be Sophie's favorite sandwich. His sister's grave wasn't far from his condo. They still needed to unpack, but his need to see Sophie's resting place with Sora increased.

"Will you come with me to the cemetery?" Leon began to gather up the trash from their meal and crumpled his napkin. He tossed it into the waste receptacle. "I was hoping to introduce you to Sophie and then show you around town."

"Of course," Sora agreed.

Leon flashed her a relieved smile. "My bike is in the garage out back." He took Sora's hand and entwined their fingers, their arms swung lazily between them.

They weaved around parked electric cars and compact vehicles and paused in front of his motorcycle.

Sora ran her hand over the front of the burnt orange colored Triump motorcycle. "It looks just like the one back in California."

"That's because it is," Leon answered. "I had it shipped." He had contacted Kalos three weeks ago and made the arrangements. The head manager of Kaleido Stage had only been too happy to help, knowing that any good turn he did for Leon, that the Frenchman would pay him back in kind. "It took a while, but just like us, it's here now."

He handed Sora the spare helmet and then strapped on his own. Sora settled behind him on the bike's seat and her arms wound around his waist. It still sent a thrill down his spine when her strong arms clung to him. He led them down the winding streets until they reached the ancient cemetery. His parents had been cremated, as was common in France, but he couldn't bear to do that to his beloved sister.

Leon parked his motorcycle outside the gates. The mid-afternoon sun was bright and cheery, eliminating the gloom surrounding the cemetery. The large oak trees lining the perimeter cast long shadows by the westward sun.

Sora walked solemnly at his side, her hand firmly wrapped around his. Leon appreciated her presence. For a moment, he fantasized about introducing Sora to his living sister.

"You know, I've lived in France for most of my life and never once have I visited the Versailles Palace," Leon mused. "Would you like to go?"

"The palace of that really rich king that lost his head?" Sora asked, glancing up at him with her brow pinched in confusion. "What made you think of that?"

Leon shrugged. "Sophie always wanted to go, but I always had an excuse. We were too busy training or something else. And King Louis the XIV, the Sun King, created the palace out of his father's hunting lodge. It was his grandson that was killed during The Revolution."

"Louis the fourteenth," Sora repeated. "Is he the one Leonardo Dicaprio portrayed in Man in the Iron Mask?"

Leon groaned. There was nothing more annoying than people learning about history from movies. "I have several of Alexander Dumas' works if you're interested in reading about fictionalized French history."

He walked down the familiar pathway towards Sophie's grave marker. He looked around in confusion when he reached the tree where her resting place was under.

"Is this it?" Sora asked.

Leon's mouth grew dry and he couldn't answer her. He kneeled on the ground and stared at the freshly churned earth. Sophie's marker was gone. A new name was engraved over the burial plot with the date of death only two months before.

Sora's hand fell firmly upon Leon's shoulder. Leon reached up and covered her hand with his. "She's been moved."

"Then let's go talk to the groundskeeper. We'll find out what happened, okay?"

Leon stood up slowly, his feet felt leaden as he shuffled back along the path. It hadn't been a full five years. The lease on the grave shouldn't have expired until the fall. "This is a nightmare," he whispered. He imagined the attendants digging up his sister's remains and carrying her away on the night wagon to join the millions of others in the catacombs beneath the city.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

They had gone immediately to the cemetery's management office. Leon's angry growls had served to terrify the staff as they prepared to clock out for the day. Sora stepped in front of Leon and smiled sweetly at the cowering, very short, young man behind the counter.

"My apologies, sir, but I do not speak French. Do you speak English perhaps?" Sora asked.

The young man nodded. "Oui, yes."

"You'll have to excuse us, sir," Sora continued. "Mr. Oswald is very upset. We came to pay our respects to his sister's gravesite and it's gone."

His dark eyes widened. "Je suis désolé! I'm so sorry!" He rubbed the heel of his hand against the center of his chest and glanced over towards the door in the back. "Come. The manager is still here. He will explain."

Sora and Leon followed him. The manager was a man in his mid-fifties with salt and pepper hair and an athletic build. The clerk and manager spoke to one another in rapid French. Sora couldn't follow the conversation, but by the thinning of Leon's lips he understood perfectly. The young man quickly scampered away after offering Sora one last apologetic smile.

"Have a seat," the manager said, gesturing towards the two chairs opposite his desk. "I am Philip. I'm terribly sorry for the confusion and unease this must all be causing you, Mr. Oswald."

"Where is Sophie?" Leon demanded. He stood towering over Philip, his hands braced on the large oak desk. "Five years has not passed and my lease has not expired."

Philip stared back at him pointedly and then flickered his eyes towards Sora. "Please, sit down."

Sora sat down meekly and reached out to tug on the back of Leon's shirt. He glanced at her, his eyes wild with fury. His expression softened at seeing her worry and he sat in the chair beside her.

"Mr. Oswald, I'm afraid the leases are based on calendar years, not precise days. In the winter, the ground is often frozen. The leases are exhausted and the bodies are exhumed in the early spring. This was all stated in your contract." He turned to his computer and began to type. He angled the monitor and showed the contract Leon had signed on display.

Leon stared at it quietly, his pale eyes narrowed as his body began to tremble with fury.

Sora reached for his hand and held it tight. "Where is Sophie?"

"As stated in the contract, she's been cremated," Philip explained. "Her ashes have been stored in an urn and are locked up on the premises for six months or until you claim the remains."

"So she's not in the catacombs?" Leon whispered.

"Of course not!" Philip turned the monitor back towards him. "I always try to explain this clause in the contract. You're not the first person to misunderstand." He shook his head. "You specifically asked that she be cremated after her lease. You didn't want her in the catacombs."

"She would have been unhappy in such a dark place," Leon said. He squeezed Sora's hand and then pulled his out of her grasp. "Give me the urn."

"Of course," Philip agreed. "I'm glad you came during daylight hours. I can imagine only too well the horror you'd have felt if you came at night and had no explanation. We do try and contact the family when it's time for the change of plot, Mr. Oswald. Your phone number was disconnected, but we did also send a letter by post."

They collected the urn, a bright silver vessels with lilac butterflies sketched into it. It was a beautiful vase. They returned home without speaking again. Leon was too absorbed in his own thoughts and Sora didn't know what to say. He placed the urn on a bookcase in his condo and then sat on the floor in front of his couch and didn't move.

He stared across the room at the urn without speaking for several minutes.

Sora left him alone while she unpacked her things. When she reentered the den, he hadn't moved and continued to stare in desolation. She brought her laptop to the couch and sat behind him. She scrolled through her music and began to play the soundtrack from Swan Lake quietly. With nimble, strong fingers she began to massage the tension from his shoulders and neck.

Leon didn't shrug her off. After a while, he leaned back with his eyes closed, and relaxed at her touch.

"I simply cannot believe this has happened," Leon muttered.

"What would Sophie want?" Sora asked.

Leon's shoulders slumped and he let out a frustrated sigh. "She wouldn't want me to worry so much about it. The cemetery was my idea. She wanted to be cremated. She even described what sort of urn she wanted." He gestured vaguely towards the bookcase. "She was always practical."

Sora wrapped her arms around Leon's shoulders and hugged him from behind. "Maybe we take her ashes with us and sprinkle them somewhere."

Leon turned in Sora's arms and in one smooth motion was on the couch with her in his lap. "This isn't how I wanted our first day in France to go." He pressed his forehead against Sora's and kissed her lips softly.

"Well, the day isn't over yet," Sora said. "You usually do best when you throw yourself into your work. Why don't we hit the trapeze?"

"Let's do it," Leon agreed. "Sophie would be mad at me for moping and feeling sorry for myself when I have the most beautiful and caring girlfriend right in front of me."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The soundtrack to Wagner's Tristan & Isolde played on Leon's computer. He and Sora had tried to incorporate a few of their previous and new routines to the famous opera. One of the best parts of being partnered with Sora, it didn't take much explanation for the two of them to work out and perform an athletic feat. Their intuition was so exactly in sync.

Leon swung back and forth on the trapeze twice before Sora's trapeze swung towards his. She leapt into the air and landed on his swing, her feet perfectly positioned between his on the bar. Her chest pressed against his and he marveled at the way their bodies melded together so perfectly.

The last chord of the song faded and the only sound was the slight whoosh of their swing.

Sora's arms were wrapped around Leon's waist as his hands clutched the ropes holding the swing on either side. Sora angled her face up towards him and smiled. "I thought you were going to challenge me with a hard performance."

Leon smirked and rubbed his groin against her thigh teasingly. "You want hard?"

Sora giggled and then released her arms from Leon and flipped off the swing with ease to land on her feet gracefully. "You're such a guy, Leon."

"Guilty as charged," Leon said with a chuckle. It felt good to laugh. He'd been in a foul mood for days since the cemetery fiasco. It was probably for the best that Sophie wasn't trapped in the cold, dark earth anymore.

"We better get cleaned up," Sora continued. "You bought our tickets for the palace this afternoon."

"It's a forty minute ride on my bike," Leon answered. "We don't have to rush that much." He did a neat backflip off the swing and took Sora into his arms. He pressed a heated kiss upon her lips. "How about we do some acrobatics in the sheets, _mon amour_?"

"You're insatiable," Sora murmured.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

They barely made it to the palace in time for their appointed tour. Sora's overall impression of the magnificent residence of France's former royalty was golden splendor. The sheer size and opulence of the palace left her breathless. She explored the statues in the garden while Leon spoke with an official about obtaining permission to bring his sister's ashes to the palace.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Sora glanced across the reflecting pool to see a young man with dark brown hair and eyes staring back at her. She was surprised that he spoke to her in English. "Yes, it is."

"You're Sora Naegino," he continued. He smiled, a lackadaisical flash of teeth. "I saw you at the ICF a year ago. I'm George. My partner, Janet, used to work with Leon Oswald. They were together for a while."

"Nice to meet you, George," Sora answered. She felt a terrible chill at the man's familiarity with her and didn't care to hear about Leon's former mistresses. "Have you been to the palace before?"

"Many times," George answered. "Janet enjoys volunteering here." He walked around the edge of the reflecting pool until he joined Sora at her bench. "Will you be at the exhibit? I'm curious to see you and Leon perform. He's never managed to keep a partner as long as you — at least not since Sophie."

The conversation was growing decidedly uncomfortable. "Gomenasai. My English is not so good." Sora smiled politely.

"Ah, so you're going to play coy?" George asked irritably.

Sora gave him a puzzled look. Then she stared back at the reflecting pool in silence and hoped the man would stop speaking to her. George made no move to leave. Resigned to his company she began to sing softly in Japanese the old children's song _At a Quite Lake Shore_.

George chuckled. "What nonsense are you singing?"

Sora pressed her lips together and didn't answer. She didn't ask for this stranger to come and sit by her and critique her singing. Luckily, she was saved by Leon. His long legs making short work of the the distance between them. Unfortunately, there was a very buxom redhead dogging his heels.

"Leon! Wait up!" The redhead walked as briskly as her high heels would allow.

Leon ignored the woman and stopped only when he reached the bench. He glared at George for a moment, but then offered his hand for Sora. Before she could take it, the redhead grabbed Leon's arm and pressed her breasts again it. She batted her eyelashes. "Leon! Paris has been so dull without you! I've missed you!"

"Only small-minded persons find life dull," Leon retorted. He shook his arm out of the woman's grasp. "Sora, is this man bothering you?"

"I believe I've stared into this pond long enough," Sora said, avoiding the question. She stood beside Leon.

The redhead chuckled throatily. "How perfectly crass of you, Leon! I've missed you!" She flashed him a bright smile. "You have my number if you want to reconnect."

"Hello Leon," George greeted, rising as well from the bench. "Your lovely companion and I had some difficultly communicating. Her English is limited it seems. Will you be at the exhibition this fall?"

"Did you see my name on the program?" Leon asked.

"The program hasn't been published yet," George said with a frown.

"Then I suppose you'll have to wait and see," Leon answered cooly.

George snorted. "Come on, Janet. We're going to be late." He started away from the pool and towards the exit of the palace grounds.

The redhead winked at Leon. "Call me." She scampered after her partner with her heels clicking smartly on the concrete.

"An old friend?" Sora asked, her voice flat as she tried to stamp down her emotions. She didn't care for the insinuations George had made. She didn't want to know about Leon's past affairs, but she couldn't help but be curious.

Leon shrugged. "I wouldn't go so far as that."

"George mentioned the two of you were involved," Sora suggested.

Leon cocked an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

Sora closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Probably not."

Leon brushed his hands over Sora's shoulders and then gripped her upper arms. "She meant nothing to me, Sora. You mean everything to me. Don't think about it, okay?"

"I'm ready to go home."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sora went flying into the air performing a summersault. Leon caught her outstretched arms and she flipped to join him on a swinging trapeze, their bodies brushed against each other sensually. Sora stiffened, but continued the motions.

Leon noticed the change in her posture and raised his brow in askance. Sora ignored his silent inquiry and balanced with one foot on the trapeze with the other foot gliding over the length of Leon's leg, abdomen, and then chest to rest on his shoulder. She then slipped down the trapeze in quick trick while Leon caught her ankle with his foot and the trapeze bar while she dangled precariously.

Their balance had to be precise, or she would fall.

Leon rotated so that he and Sora were both dangling upside down from the trapeze swing. His arms wrapped around Sora, holding her chest flush against his while they spun in lazy circles.

Sora missed her cue and began to slip. Leon's arms tightened around her and they began to tumble into the safety net below in a tangle of arms and legs.

"What's going on, Sora? This level of distraction is dangerous," Leon chided.

Sora disentangled from Leon and scooted off the net. She started away from the trapeze. "Nothing."

Leon followed after her and grabbed Sora's arm, his fingers in an unrelenting vise around her biceps. "Don't lie to me. Something is bothering you. Tell me. This isn't still about Jane, is it?"

"You!" Sora tried to jerk her arm out of his grip, but all that did was bruise her flesh. She used her free hand and broke his grip using one of her classic self-defense moves where she put uncomfortable pressure on his wrist. Leon hissed and shook his numb hand. "You and that woman! You slept with her and then you acted like it was no big deal! And her name is Janet!"

Leon shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I had no feelings for her. I never had a relationship with her. I was depressed and drunk and she was available. And it was only the one night." He frowned. "I think."

Sora stared at him incredulous. "You don't know for sure? How is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Look, I've done a lot of bad things." Leon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, undoing his hair tie. His silver mane loosened around his shoulders. "I'm not a nice person. But I try to be when I'm around you. And you're my first real relationship. Yes, I've slept with people, but they were mostly one night stands!"

"You slept with women or you slept with people?"

Leon cringed. He should have been more careful with his word choice. While lying might make him feel better, if he omitted the truth to Sora it would eventually come out and hurt them both more in the future. "There may have been a guy once, but I can't remember for sure. I was really drunk."

Sora rubbed her throat. "How could you possibly forget that?"

"Sora, please, do not judge me for my past. I'm not like that anymore. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" Leon asked, his heart hammered in his chest painfully. He couldn't lose Sora because he was a jerk in his past. "You remember what I was like when we first met. Would you say that I'm the same?"

"No," Sora admitted quietly. "It's just painful."

"And I'm sorry. If I had known then what I know now, I wouldn't have done half the foolish things I did." He reached for her hands, and this time she didn't pull away from him. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands. "Can we move past this?"

"It's going to happen again, isn't it?" Sora stared up at him, her caramel eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Women are going to throw themselves at you."

He didn't want to point out that men had a habit of throwing themselves at Sora, but she was generally too dense to notice. He'd been livid when he'd seen George sitting next to her outside of the palace. "Probably. If you want, I can write you a list of all the women I've slept with throughout the years. Though, I don't know how accurate it would be. It's a just a blur, but I did always use protection."

Sora frowned. "You didn't with me."

Leon shrugged. He didn't want to tell her that he half hoped that he would get her pregnant, because then she'd be forced to keep him in her life. "I will if you want me to." He drew her against him in a hug. "Please, Sora. You mean everything to me." He almost told her that he loved her, but it didn't seem appropriate after a fight.

"Hard to be mad when you say something like that," Sora murmured. "And please, no itemized lists of your exes." She sighed. "I guess you have had to deal with my former love interest — Kei."

"And don't forget Ken," Leon pointed out. "Is there a Karl or a Kurt that I need to be worried about?"

"Only Karl Urban," Sora answered with her tone serious and her eyes solemn.

Leon's pale eyes glinted angrily. "I'll kill him."

Sora chuckled. "I was kidding! Karl Urban is a famous movie star from New Zealand." She rubbed Leon's arm affectionately. "At least it makes me feel better, knowing than you're feeling homicidal at the mere hint of me having a former beau."

"I told you I'm not a nice person," Leon reminded her. "So, do you want to do this routine once more or call it a wrap?"

"Let's hit the stage," Sora said. She started to climb the ladder for the trapeze.

As Leon watched her rise higher, he felt his heart swell. Sora's work ethic rivaled his own. Whatever temptations might come his way, he wasn't about to risk his relationship with the girl of his dreams.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N: I tried to research the burial practices of Europe and I did my best to be accurate, but I don't know exactly how the payments for the leasing of the burial plot work, so I adapted it to fit this story. I realize it's morbid, but then I'm a bit of a dark person.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

.

.

The train tickets were safely tucked away in Leon's dresser drawer. They were due at the station early the next morning, but Leon couldn't settle his restless mind. Ever since their trip to the palace, Sora had been more quiet than usual. Part of the reason could be the fact that there wasn't much interaction with others aside from themselves. They trained for many hours each day on their performance for the exhibit and also on various ideas for future shows.

Their athletic endeavors were in perfect harmony, but he felt a discord regarding their romantic relationship. Leon believed it was his fault. He wasn't known for his conversational skills. He'd been somewhat somber due to the upsetting changes with Sophie's resting place. However, he was managing that with Sora's support.

The problem stemmed from run-ins with his former romantic liaisons. He wouldn't call them girlfriends, but his previous debauchery was taking a toll on Sora's sensitivities. He'd never made much effort in attracting women. His good looks and mysterious personality seemed to draw them like a moth to flame. His past with women usually entailed heavy flirtatious behavior on their part, him eventually getting depressed and drinking too much, and then a night of depravity. He always woke up the next morning feeling worse. He'd terminate the partnership or romantic entanglement before the sun even peaked the horizon.

Unfortunately, the woman he did want to entangle himself with was suffering from his former cavalier attitude. He and Sora hadn't been intimate with each other since the incident with Janet. They'd only ventured into public a few times to enjoy the city and each had ended in disastrous coincidence. If that had been the only encounter, it might have been different. Twice more — when they visited the Eiffel Tower a few days before and also to the Paris Opera earlier that evening, they'd run into two other former mistresses.

Leon walked up the stairs to his condo with a take-out bag from the nearby deli. He opened the front door and set the food on the kitchen table. His girlfriend wasn't in the living room, nor in the bedroom. A deep sense of dread began to build in the pit of his stomach. "Sora?"

There was no answer and Leon's forehead began to break out into a fine sweat. He'd only been gone for twenty minutes, but it was possible that Sora could have left. "Sora?" He asked again, a desperate note had crept into his voice.

He noticed a flickering light in the bathroom and the door was ajar. Cautiously, Leon eased the door open to find Sora leaning back in the bathtub with bubbles up to her chest covering her breasts, her eyes closed, head leaned back, and listening to music with a pair of headphones. Leon knocked loudly on the door and Sora's caramel eyes opened slowly.

"Is everything okay?" Sora asked, slipping the headphones off and around her neck.

Leon leaned heavily against the door frame. "I thought you might have left."

Sora sat up, the suds falling dangerously low and revealing the top swell of her breasts. "You thought I would leave you?"

"I wouldn't blame you. You keep having my sordid past thrown into your face. I certainly deserve your scorn," Leon continued. He started for the door. "Dinner is in the kitchen when you're ready."

"Leon, wait," Sora called. "Come here."

He walked towards the bathtub and crouched onto his knees, the damp on the tiles soaked into his pants. He didn't say anything, not really sure of what he could say.

Sora reached for his face and caressed his cheek. "Leon, I don't care about your past. I thought I did, but I've been thinking about it. I'm much more interested in who you are now and who you will become. It does seem rather unusual that whenever we go about town we run into one of your former lovers. It's as if someone is purposely trying to drive us apart."

"Don't call them lovers," Leon complained. "That implies an attachment I never felt."

Sora rolled her eyes. "My point, is that what we share is more than a casual relationship. You've become my best friend, Leon. I know you're not perfect, but I still care about you."

Leon leaned forward and braced his arms on either side of the tub, leaning his body over hers. He brushed his lips over hers. Sora's arms wound around his neck and fully dressed Leon joined her in the tub, soaking his clothes. They laughed as the water sloshed over the sides.

"Sora, I love you," Leon said, staring into her intoxicating eyes, they widened at his confession. "If you don't want to do the exhibition or if you don't want to perform anymore, I could care less. What I care about — is being with you anywhere in the world."

"As fate would have it, I want to be anywhere you're at." Sora kissed him deeply and hugged Leon close against her. "And I enjoy working with you. It would be a terrible loss for the audience if they couldn't watch us perform." She chuckled throatily. "And you'd be stir-crazy if you couldn't perform."

Leon sighed in relief. Sora didn't admit to loving him in turn, but her actions always spoke greater than her words.

"However, if we run into any other former girlfriends, you need to be cordial. You cannot act like it bothers you — that's what they're aiming for. We must be confident in our own happiness, so as not to be bothered by others," Sora advised.

"So wise," Leon whispered.

Sora began to unbutton Leon's shirt. "Now, why don't you get out of these clothes and take a proper bath with me."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The train moved at a steady pace as they crossed over the borders of Germany and into The Netherlands. Holland was on the West Coast and they would pass through Amsterdam to reach her grandparents' home. Sora was nervous about seeing her mother's parents for the first time in many years. They would be waiting at the train station for her and Leon.

She was still giddy about Leon's confession of love. She'd been too overwhelmed to realize that she failed to reciprocate his feelings. When she realized she'd not voiced her love for Leon, it felt too late to say the words.

"Are you nervous?" Leon asked.

"Terrified. I've not seen my grandparents in nearly a decade. They'd been disappointed to lose custody of me when I was young." She looked up at Leon beside her. "I wonder if I grew up here, if I'd have met you sooner. Holland isn't too far from Paris."

Leon smiled softly. "Who knows?"

The train began to slow as they approached the station. Leon took down their luggage from the overhead bin. They stepped off the train together and entered the station. Close to the overhead boards displaying the various trains and times, an elderly couple waited anxiously on a bench.

All thoughts of nervousness evaporated as Sora ran towards her grandparents. Her grandfather with a tall, lean man with red hair similar to her own, though mostly gray now. Her grandmother was a petite woman with generous curves and her hair was dyed the honey-blond of her youth. Sora hugged them simultaneously, laughing all the while as her grandparents squeezed her back enthusiastically. It was hard to believe she'd been worried about this reunion!

Leon followed afterwards with a bemused smile. Sora released her grandparents and looped her arm possessively around Leon's waist and drew him close to her relatives. "This is my boyfriend, Leon Oswald," Sora introduced.

"I'm Bram and this is my wife, Fleur," her grandfather rejoined in heavily accented English. "Welcome to Holland!"

They stopped for a late lunch and spoke with light conversation. Sora explained the upcoming exhibition she and Leon were training for as well as some of the future stage performances they were thinking up.

"Your mother loved the circus," Fleur confessed. "She was a student of ballet until she broke her ankle at sixteen. That's when she focused on her studies and did a semester abroad in Japan." She looked towards Bram, her eyes misty with emotion. "After she met your father, she couldn't wait to graduate and move to Japan."

"I had no idea Mom danced ballet," Sora murmured.

"I'm not surprised," Leon said. "You've always had a dancer's natural grace yourself, Sora."

"I thought we might visit one of the tulip fields," Bram suggested. "There is one on the way to the house." He cast Fleur a loving look. "It's a very romantic place." He leaned over the table and grinned conspiratorially at Leon. "It's where I proposed to Fleur many years ago," he whispered to Leon.

"Oh Bram, don't be putting ideas into the young man's mind," Fleur chastised with a gentle hand on her husband's arm.

Sora felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. She didn't expect her grandparents to be so overwhelmingly approving of her relationship with Leon.

"How long will you two be staying?" Bram asked.

"Our return ticket is in three days," Leon answered.

Bram's expression was crestfallen. "So little time?"

"Honey, they can come back. They're living in Paris now!" Fleur reminded. She turned pale green eyes on Sora and smiled. "You'll come back of course."

Sora smiled in return. "Yes, of course, grandmother." She didn't want to point out that she was most likely to live in California or Japan. Leon had the home in Paris and she was his guest for however long their relationship lasted. She'd tried to be brave about Leon's past, but nagging at her subconscious was a reminder that she wasn't the first woman Leon showed interest.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The field of tulips stretched for several kilometers in a brilliant blanket of pink, red, orange, yellow, and lavender. The sound of Sora's laughter drifted on the wind and Leon smiled at watching her hold her grandmother's hands as they spun slowly in circles.

"It warms my heart to see them together," Bram said. "It was hard of Fleur, losing our daughter and then our granddaughter." He turned towards Leon. "What are your intentions with Sora?"

"I love her, sir," Leon said.

"I know that," Bram said with a snort. "Why else would you have come all this way?" Bram narrowed his gray eyes. "Have you gotten our precious grandchild pregnant?"

Leon was tempted to answer flippantly that it wasn't for a lack of trying, but he decided better of it. "No, sir."

"Good." Bram smiled and slung his arm over Leon's shoulder. "You looked so worried! I was only teasing."

"I see," Leon murmured.

"Fleur and I purchased a pair of tickets for the ballet in Amsterdam tomorrow," Bram said. "This was before we knew you were coming. I want you two to take them. They are good seats - box five."

Leon smiled wryly. "Box five? Like the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Thank you, for your generosity," Leon said. "Let's go join in on the merriment of Sora and Fleur instead of watching from a distance."

"Leon!" Sora cried out, running towards them. She took hold of Leon and her grandfather's hands and tugged them back towards her grandmother. "Come and dance with us amongst the flowers."

"Shall we show your grandparents our dance routine?" Leon asked.

"Let us just dance," Sora said. "How about you sing that French song again? Like you did in Montreal?"

Leon smiled and began humming the familiar love song. He took Sora into his arms and from the corner of his eye noticed Bram and Fleur slow-dancing as well.

"This has been a perfect afternoon," Sora whispered. She looked up at Leon, her eyes bright with emotion. "I'm so glad to share it with you."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The next evening, Sora and Leon traveled into Amsterdam to watch the Tristan and Isolde ballet. Sora wore a dark purple gown with a silver shaw and Leon wore a black fitted suit and dark purple button up shirt. It had been an added pleasure to wear matching outfits both in and out of their routines. Leon could get used to this couple thing. It was so nice to belong with someone.

The performance at the theater was a brilliant mix of music, choreography, and athleticism. Sora was crying by the end of the third act and even Leon had been moved, though his eyes were dry.

"Can any of these end happily?" Sora dashed away tears with the back of her hand. "For once, I'd like to see one of these ballets end happily."

Leon was charmed by Sora's heartfelt reactions to the ballet. He took Sora's hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "If you want to watch something happy, you must see a comedy and not a tragedy."

Sora sighed. "I'm not sure which is more depressing — Tristan and Isolde or Romeo and Juliet."

"Are you sure you still want to try a Phantom of the Opera routine?" Leon asked.

Sora nodded. "Everyone lives in that one."

Leon scoffed. "Oh? Did you forget about the two men the phantom strangled?"

"Oh, right." Sora shook her head. "Nevermind."

The audience began to clear out of the performance hall. "Come on, let's go." Leon took Sora's hand, enjoying the feel of her smaller hand in his as he led them outside.

They'd only been in Holland for two days and already his mind was made up. He loved Sora and he loved her family — both sides. When they returned to Paris, he would go to the bank and the safe-deposit box where his mother's wedding ring was stored. He would propose to Sora before the year was out — the question was how long would he be able to hold out.

"I'm so glad we came," Sora said, linking her fingers through Leon's as they walked down the street en route for the metro.

A woman with a bright yellow scarf around her dark hair stood on the sidewalk selling flowers in a basket to passing tourists. Leon stopped and pulled out his wallet. He paid a few euro notes for a bouquet of yellow and pink tulips for Sora. "Roses might have been more appropriate," Leon worried.

Sora sniffed the flowers and sighed contentedly. "Non-sense. While in Holland, nothing is more appropriate than tulips."

A trio of street musicians a short distance from the performance hall began to draw a crowd. Leon slipped his arm around Sora's waist and began to lead her towards the keyboard, violin, and guitar. The guitar player began to sing and the audience encircling them swayed and clapped to the music.

Leon began to casually dance with Sora. He loved the way her hand fit in his and the feel of her lower back against his palm. As the beat began to liven up, Sora sashayed her hips to the rhythm and Leon grinned down at her before leading her into a couple of spins.

Another pair of musicians joined the three and the crowd kept growing. Leon felt a little nervous about the amount of people. He'd seen too many scary attacks in the news to want to expose them to such risks. "I think we should leave," he whispered in Sora's ear.

"Do we have to?" Sora pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Crowds draw dangerous attention," Leon murmured. He took Sora's hand again and started to lead her back to the performance hall, but the crowd was too thick. "This way," he said, turning in another direction where the crowd thinned out.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sora asked. She sniffed her flowers and smiled absently. "This isn't the same way we came."

"No, it's not. I'm hoping it's a short cut," Leon explained. "I wanted to avoid the crowds."

As they walked into a poorly lit alleyway, Leon began to chastise himself for not only walking down a strange path at night, but also for brandishing his wallet to pay for the flowers. It was an advertisement for sordid company in a big city like Amsterdam.

A man stepped out of the shadows with a knife, very close to Sora. She shrieked and dropped her bouquet. Leon jerked Sora behind him and the would-be robber sliced open the right side of his face. The pain was an intense wash of agony and the warm trickle of blood spilled down his neck as he stumbled back.

Sora quickly pulled Leon away from the attacker and disarmed the man with a few well placed karate moves. The crunching of the bones in the attacker's wrists led to the clattering of the knife. The robber dashed off down the alleyway away from them.

"Oh Leon," Sora whispered. She pulled his hand away from his face to inspect the damage. By the grim expression on her face, Leon surmised it was bad. She took the shawl from her shoulders and wadded it up to hold against Leon's injured face. "We'll find an officer and get you to the hospital."

"Remind me to avoid dark alleyways," Leon slurred, the pain in his face making it hard to speak.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

.

.

The romantic atmosphere of the chilly autumn night was dashed by their assailant in the shadows. The tulips from the bouquet were scattered haphazardly about them in the alleyway.

"Oh Leon," Sora worried. "We need to get out of this alleyway." She held one hand against the small of his back and led him towards the crowded sidewalks. Her eyes scanned every nook and cranny, scouring the people for their attacker, or for any further threats.

"I think I need to lay down," Leon groaned.

An elderly couple quickly rose from a bench as they approached, motioning for Sora and Leon to utilize it.

"Can we help?" the older man asked.

"I need a police officer, please," Sora said.

"And an ambulance," the older woman added. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and began to call for assistance.

"I'm so sorry," Sora said, sitting on the bench with Leon's head cradled her lap as he stretched out beside her. "If I had paid more attention or been faster, I should have been able to stop him!" The pale silk scarf was soaked with Leon's blood and Sora started to cry. She couldn't keep the tears from falling. She wanted to be brave and strong for Leon, but his face was cut open and he was bleeding and in pain!

"Shush," Leon admonished. He reached up with his free hand and brushed his thumb under her eyes, wiping away the tears. "It's going to be fine. You did good." His eyes screwed tight in pain.

"Ma'am," a police officer stood in front of Sora with a paramedic at his side. "She's going to check on him. Can you tell me what happened?"

Sora started to give the Amsterdam police officer her statement while the paramedic began to load Leon up in the back of an ambulance. Since Sora broke the assailant's wrist, the police would be on the lookout for broken bones at the local hospitals. The officer took pity on Sora and let her join Leon in the ambulance. He promised to follow up with her in the morning.

There were tubes sticking out of Leon's right hand and his face was covered with white gauze. Sora held his left hand tightly crouched near his head.

"Stop worrying so much," Leon said grimacing.

"You stop talking and hurting yourself and I'll stop worrying aloud," Sora said, patting his hand in reassurance. She reached out for his forehead and lightly brushed away his hair. "We'll get through this."

Sora waited anxiously at the hospital, wondering about Leon's status. Since she wasn't family, the hospital personnel couldn't divulge information. Her grandparents had driven over to the hospital as soon as she called them. They'd waited with her in the lobby for hours, but eventually they sought refuge in the cafeteria. Her appetite was long gone, so she sat nervously in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room.

Facial injuries were terrifying and Sora could only hope Leon's nerves were spared. He might have a scar, but she wouldn't care. She just wanted him alive and healthy. She didn't know how the vane Leon Oswald would handle the marring of his beauty.

"Sora Naegino?" A surgeon in blue scrubs with a face mask hanging around her neck stared down at Sora.

"Yes, that's me," Sora said, quickly rising to her feet.

"Your fiancé is in the recovery room. I was able to salvage a great deal. His smile might not be perfect, but he's stable. You can see him now." The surgeon glanced over her shoulder and waved over a nurse. "If you'll escort Ms. Naegino?"

"Come with me," a young, male nurse invited. "I'd recommend a follow up with a plastic surgeon in one week. There is a group in Paris that has an excellent reputation with facial reconstruction."

Sora nodded, only half listening, and still in shock that the hospital personnel told her anything. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as the nurse led her down a long hallway. He opened a door to reveal Leon in a dark green gown laying back on a gurney, staring blankly at the ceiling. His pale gaze shifted towards the door and he sat up, eyes locked on Sora.

The right side of his face was hidden behind crisp white bandages.

"You'll be admitted overnight and released in the morning should you remain stable," the nurse said, addressing Leon. "Will your fiancée be staying?" He shifted his gaze between Sora and Leon. He continued, without waiting for an answer. "There is a pullout sofa in the hospital rooms that can be utilized for overnight guests." He glanced at a clock on the wall. "You have fifteen minutes, then you'll have to go back to the lobby until we move Mr. Oswald into his hospital room. His intravenous morphine will have taken effect by then and he'll be asleep." He abruptly turned around and left the room in a hurry.

"Busy man," Leon murmured, his voice groggy with the anesthesia.

"So, fiancé?" Sora asked. She laid her hand against Leon's forehead and smoothed her palm over his silky hair.

"The policy here only involves family," Leon explained. "The doctor says my smile will be off-center."

Sora scoffed. "You rarely smile anyway."

"Only with you." Leon closed his eyes warily. "I can't believe you went after the robber."

"He attacked you! I reacted." Sora took a deep, shuddering breath. "I was so scared."

Leon's hand brushed against the side of Sora's face. "Me too. It was foolish to take that short cut."

"How bad is the damage? Any nerve pain or just cosmetic?" Sora asked.

"The swelling has to go down to know for sure, but they think it's just a flesh wound," Leon explained. "Even with a renown plastic surgeon, I'll never look the same."

"Good thing your fiancée loves more than your face," Sora teased.

Leon's eyes popped open, suddenly alert. "Did you just say you love me?"

Sora smiled. "I should think it was obvious by now. Why else would I put up with all your drama?"

"I don't want to be admitted," Leon groaned, shifting his weight and trying to sit up. "Let's go home after they check on me again."

"My grandparents are in the cafeteria. They can drive us back," Sora offered. "It will be against doctor's orders though." She reached for Leon's hand and held it, squeezing it gently. "Maybe we should follow the doctor's advice."

"Hospitals remind me of Sophie," Leon whispered. "In the end, I spent so much time with her there, only to see her slip away." He closed his eyes. "I thought I would go mad back when I was admitted the last time."

Sora knew exactly which incident he referred. Shortly after Leon joined Kaleido Stage, he'd been nothing but rude and insufferable towards her. Then one day, Leon had fallen off the trapeze in a desperate attempt rescue Sora. He'd been worried about her getting hurt and in his mind, he'd confused Sora with his sister right before Sophie had been injured in the car accident that eventually ended her life. Somehow, in spite of all his snobbery and blustery personality, the selfish Leon Oswald had grown protective and concerned about Sora, whom at the time he had claimed was beneath him and unworthy of consideration. Sora visited him daily in the hospital, surprised to learn about the warm, generous heart within the frosty Frenchman.

Sora didn't mind hospitals, as it was that incident that allowed the two of them to finally become friends, and then something more. "I'll speak with the doctor," Sora promised. "Grandmother is a retired nurse. Maybe they can give us some instructions and we can take care of you at home."

Leon squeezed her hand back. "Thank you, Sora." His grip relaxed and his breathing deepened as the sedative kicked in.

.

.

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

Layla landed easily on her feet, perfectly balanced from Yuri's toss off the trapeze onto the platform. They just finished the first complete practice of their characters for Alice Through the Looking Glass.

"Are you happy with that?" Yuri asked, a broad grin across his face. He knew it had been a stellar performance.

"Yeah," Layla said with a nod. "Now you can go supervise practice with May."

"You're not going to come?" Yuri asked. Normally, they both observed and advised May and her partner on their performance for the upcoming European Showcase. Originally, May had asked Yuri to be her partner, but Yuri had been noncommittal. He'd made a special exception with Sora, but otherwise intended to retire from competition. His guilt over Sophie was still strong.

"It's better if I don't go," Layla protested. May's new partner, Felipe, a talented acrobat from Spain, often grew nervous around Layla. He claimed she reminded him too strongly of his older, domineering sister.

Yuri swung his trapeze towards the platform and leapt off, landing beside Layla. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Very well. Tell Sora I said hi."

"What makes you think I'm going to talk with her?" Layla scoffed. She slipped out of Yuri's arms and started to climb down the ladder to the floor.

"Because you've been trying to reach her for weeks and keep complaining about it?" Yuri suggested. He did a flip off the platform and landed with cat-like grace on the floor eight feet below.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Layla worried. "You could sprain your ankle!"

Yuri shrugged. "I could get struck by lightning too."

Layla watched him leave, her gaze lingering on his tightly muscled rear on display with his form-fitting pants. She picked up her phone from where she'd set it to record their performance. She watched the recording with an absent smile, enjoying the way she and Yuri moved with one another in such a beautifully fluid manner. Luckily, the recording ended before their little interlude on the platform. She gathered her towel and wiped dry her face and throat before making her way towards Kalos's office. He really wanted to see the run through himself, but had to meet with a couple of investors regarding the Kaleido Stage.

She checked her phone and was disappointed to see that Sora still hadn't responded to her last two messages. "What is going on with that girl?"

.

.

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

"Do you need another pain killer?" Sora asked.

Leon closed his eyes and braced his hand against a nearby post as a wave of nausea threatened to overpower him. Sora's comforting hand rubbed soothing circles between his shoulder blades, but he still felt pretty terrible.

"We can take a break, Leon. There's no need for you to push yourself like this. We still have six weeks," Sora reassured him. "The surgeon said for you to take it easy."

"I don't see how my inability to smile, or a numbness on the side of my face makes a difference in my acrobatic performance," Leon grumbled. The nausea had turned into a vicious throbbing headache in his right temple and behind his eye. "I'll take another one of those pain pills."

Sora's warm hand vanished and she rushed to the side of the exercise mat and came back with an orange capsule and a bottle of water.

With a sigh of defeat, Leon took the pill and washed it back with water.

"Why don't you have a seat while you wait for it to kick in?" Sora took his hand and urged him to sit on the floor beside her.

After returning to Paris, Leon had been evaluated by a Plastic Surgeon and had further work on his knife injury. The surgeon warned he would have discomfort immediately following the surgery, but stressed that it was only temporary. The swelling would only last for a week or two, afterwards the nerve compression would be relieved and once healed, it would be nearly impossible to detect the scar. With all the current bruising and swelling, Leon was finding the surgeon hard to believe.

"My grandparents adore you," Sora said quietly, breaking the silence. They had decided not to practice with music since Leon's hearing was hyper-sensitive.

"Considering what a rotten mood I was in after the attack that is impressive," Leon grumbled.

"Grandmother said she'd dealt with worse patients, namely Grandfather!" Sora placed a gel icepack against the side of Leon's face. "Doctor Lafayette recommended icing it when it bothers you."

Leon's tensed muscles relaxed marginally at the cool relief. "Have you talked to Layla or May lately? How are things at Kaleido Stage?"

"I've not been checking my messages," Sora admitted. "I've been a little preoccupied with you. Lay back." She gently held Leon's shoulders and urged him to lay his head in her lap. She gently stroked the uninjured side of his face and held the icepack in place.

Leon let his arms cross over his chest and relaxed against Sora. He had grand plans for these weeks that were now dashed by his injury and subsequent recovery. He wasn't ready for the public, so taking Sora to an elegant restaurant and proposing to her while his face was akin to the Phantom of the Opera wasn't high on his list of priorities. He'd been too embarrassed to visit the bank and retrieve the engagement ring. Frankly, Sora was the only person aside from the doctors that he'd seen since the attack.

"Worse case scenario," Sora continued. "We don't have to perform in the showcase." She leaned over him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "So stop stressing yourself out."

Leon pulled back the icepack so he could look up at Sora clearly. Her caramel eyes stared down at him with concern and affection glittering in their brightness. "We're performing," Leon stated. "We've worked too hard and I need goals."

Sora smily shyly. "Otherwise, you'll sit around feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Exactly." Leon started to smile, but cringed instead at the sharp pain. "Ouch."

"Stop hurting yourself," Sora chided.

"Then stop making me smile!" Leon accused, another grin fighting to form on his twitching lips.

"Not a chance!" Sora said, leaning down and kissing him gently again.

"I suppose you could do that," Leon conceded. "Whenever I start to smile, you stop me with a kiss."

"That sounds like a solution I can get behind," Sora said with a radiant smile.

.

.

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

Stretched out across the bed, Sora turned on her computer. She booted up the Skype program and called her family in Japan. Since his accident, Leon had been reclusive and agoraphobic. However, that morning he'd woken up in a good mood and declared he had a few errands to run by himself, leaving Sora alone for the first time in weeks.

It was a strange feeling, but at least she could speak freely to her parents and grandparents regarding her concern about her boyfriend. The smiling face of her mother and sister filled her screen and soon Sora immersed herself into a long conversation in Japanese.

After subsequently catching up with her grandparents, then a conversation confirming arrangements with the Beaucamps regarding the showcase and sharing a suite at the sponsored hotel, Sora finally returned Layla's call. She had several messages from her old rival.

"Finally!" Layla huffed in exacerbation, puffing her golden bangs out with a frustrated breath. "Where have you been?"

"Canada, Japan, Holland, France," Sora recited in an exaggerated bored tone. "This world traveling is simply exhausting."

"Oh shut up," Layla laughed. "You're absolutely loving it. Don't even try to deny it."

"I am learning a great deal," Sora agreed. "I apologize for not answering sooner. I have been preoccupied." She toyed with the idea of telling Layla about Leon's accident, though after discussing the topic with her family and the Beaucamps, she decided against rehashing the stressful story.

"I'm sure you have. The acrobatic community is wild with gossip about you and Leon. The anticipation about what you have planned is subject to gross speculation." Layla leaned close to the monitor, her cerulean eyes glittered in excitement. "Why, if I was competing against you I'd be absolutely bonkers right now."

"It's not a competition," Sora protested.

Layla snorted. "You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

Sora chewed her inner cheek thoughtfully. She wouldn't mind it being a competition at this point. Leon needed to feel like a winner. Unlike her, he really took great joy in being the best. Sora cared more about having fun and entertaining the crowd. There wasn't any reason they couldn't do both.

"So, I wanted you to know that Yuri and I will be performing Through the Looking Glass. We finished our choreography earlier this week. Opening night is the week after the European Showcase," Layla explained.

Sora smiled at Layla's obvious excitement. "Leon and I will be there," she promised.

"You better."

"How is May doing? Is she going to the showcase with Yuri?" Sora asked.

"No, he didn't have time, nor did he want to. The only reason he agreed to perform with you before was because he knew how important you were to me," Layla admitted. "There's a new acrobat from Spain. His name is Felipe and he and May are a truly dynamic duo. You've got some steep competition with those two."

"Good," Sora said, blinking slowly as her eyes ached from staring at the computer too long. "I look forward to it." She rubbed her eyes. "Uh, the computer is hurting my eyes. I'll see you in a few weeks, okay, Layla?"

"I might not make it to the showcase," Layla said. "Opening weekend is near the same time."

"Oh, well, I mean, that's okay." Sora shrugged and tried to seem disinterested. "It's not a big deal. It's going to be televised and streamed across the internet. No need to travel so far."

Layla stared at her silently for a few beats. "Okay, well, break a leg!"

"You too." Sora reached out to shut down the program and then turned off her computer. "There's no need for Layla to go to the showcase," she muttered, hoping to convince herself.

.

.

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

Leon stared at himself in the mirror one final time. His scar was only a little noticeable. He'd been tempted to purchase concealer from a pharmacy, but resisted. Upon reaching the bank, he'd ducked into the restroom and tried to steel himself. The subway ride had been mostly tolerable. Only one child pointed at him, as far as he was able to see, but he still felt very self-conscious.

"You've got this," he told his reflection.

His reflection stared back with annoyed, lavender eyes.

An electric burst of electricity raced down his right cheek, causing Leon and his reflection to cringe. It seemed cringing made his deformity more obvious. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small pill box and took four Ibuprofens, washing the pain medicine down with water cupped into his palm from the sink.

With the last ounce of his will power, Leon pulled himself away from the sink and mirror and entered the bank's lobby. He had a very specific goal. He planned to access his family's safe deposit box and withdraw his mother's wedding ring.

There was certainly a better place for that diamond ring than in a dark, cold storage room.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I really appreciate shotgunhero and her help beta-ing this story. There are two chapters left and then I'll start working on my original works again._

.

.

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

.

.

"Since the showcase is here in Paris, is it really necessary that we stay at the hotel?" Sora asked. She'd come to appreciate Leon's condo and was anxious about leaving it. Over the past several weeks, they rarely left the place. Aside from the rare trips to the surgeon, they'd only left for groceries and one or two other errands.

Leon continued to fill his suitcase with a couple of nice slacks and button-up shirts folded very carefully. He gestured towards the garment bag laying across the bed, it contained their performance outfits. "I want us to have the full experience," Leon explained. "Besides, the Beaucamps would be very disappointed if we didn't stay in the suite with them. They're hoping for a sneak peek at our dance routine."

"It's only a short metro ride away," Sora argued. "It seems like an unnecessary expense."

Leon stared down at the suitcase and zipped it up, avoiding Sora's eyes. "If Sophie and I hadn't been worried about saving a little money, maybe we'd have stayed at the hotel for the ICF, and maybe she wouldn't have been hit by that car."

Sora's heart ached just thinking of Leon's pained memory. She walked towards the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She'd been worrying about finding the right time to give Leon his present. Now seemed appropriate. She took the velvet box, headed back towards the bed, and held it out for him. "I have something for you."

"What?" Leon shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He stared down at her outstretched hand for a moment in confusion. "What's this?" He took the box and opened it, sucking in a breath sharply as he picked up the angel charm necklace.

"It's an angel pendant," Sora explained. "Turn it over."

Leon turned the silver pendant over to discover a heart sketched on the back with the letter S in the middle of it. "S is for Sora?" Leon wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders and drew her close for a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's for both Sora and Sophie," Sora explained, winding her arm around his waist and hugging him back. "She's watching out for you in the afterlife and I'm watching out for you here on earth. You can take the angel charm off and add it to your regular chain."

"This is very thoughtful,"Leon murmured, his voice choked with emotion.

"I'm glad you like it," Sora said with a nervous smile. "Since you're determined to stay at the hotel, we better start heading for the Sofitel hotel. The taxi driver should be here any minute now."

Leon hooked his finger under Sora's chin and tilted her head up towards him. He smiled lopsided down at her. "Thank you."

The sight of his imperfect smile warmed Sora's heart.

"Besides, the Sofitel Hotel is a beautiful site," Leon said. "And more so than not offending the Beaucamps, we'll get a good look at the competition. Aren't you curious about May's partner? Or about making all those former partners of mine jealous that you're on my arm?"

Sora laughed, relieved to see that Leon's old arrogance was back. "Now, that makes more sense!"

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The host hotel was bustling with activity for the European Showcase. Crowds of fans formed outside the hotel hoping for a glimpse of their favorite performers who registered for the event. Sora smiled at several enthusiastic children calling out her name, only Leon's impatient tug on her arm kept her from going over towards them.

Leon checked them into their room, which they were sharing the Beaucamps. As the hotel worker gave him their keycards, he explained that the rest of their party had arrived the day before and were already checked into their suite. A bellhop delivered their luggage while they rode up in the elevator.

When they entered the suite, Marie tackled Sora with a hug. "Bonjour! You're finally here!" She kissed Sora on both cheeks. "Jacques is anxious to give you two a grand tour of the place."

"That won't be necessary," Leon interrupted. "I'll settle for a good place to eat, but otherwise, I want to stick close to the showcase grounds."

"Why?" Jacques asked. "It's not like you need to scope out the competition, my friend. From what you've been telling me about your progress, I don't think you have any real threats out there."

"My rival is my past self," Leon answered wryly. He reached for Sora's hand. "We need to check in downstairs in the banquet hall for the showcase."

"I for one can not wait to see your performances in person," Marie said. "Watching the little video on my computer does not do it justice."

"I have explained many times how to stream the video to the television," Jacques muttered irritably.

Marie waved her hand dismissively. "You know I get confused with all that technology."

Sora shuffled towards Leon and took his hand. She entwined their fingers and glanced up towards him and smiled. "Be nice to our friends," she whispered.

The corners of Leon's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Jacques, why don't you tell us everything you can when we're on our way to the restaurant later. For now, Sora and I need to register." Leon squeezed Sora's hand.

"Of course, of course, you do not need any distractions before your performances," Jacques said, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "I should know better than that," he muttered to himself.

"It's no problem," Leon assured him. "We'll be happy to tour around the place after our performances are completed."

"He will hold you to that!" Marie said with a laugh.

"Of that I have no doubt," Leon murmured.

The elevator outside of their suite was being constantly delayed by trips to other floors. Whenever it did stop, it was jammed pack and Leon declined cramming in like sardines onto the crowded elevator.

"Let's take the stairs," Sora suggested. "This could take forever."

"No," Leon answered, pressing the elevator call button once more.

"But we're only on the tenth floor," Sora argued. "It will only take a couple of minutes to navigate the stairs."

"And all it takes is one twisted ankle on the day of our performance to ruin months of practice," Leon explained.

"Are you kidding me? I won't sprain an ankle walking down stairs!" Sora's hands flew to her hips and she craned her head back to stare up at him.

Leon looked down at her expressionless. "Maybe it's my ankles that I'm concerned about."

"Oh please," Sora said, rolling her eyes. "With all the strength training we do, walking down ten flights of stairs is child's play."

The argument ended when the elevator arrived with only two very familiar passengers.

"Sora!" Anna Heart squealed and grabbed Sora by the upper arms, yanking her into the elevator. "It's so good to see you! You look good! How are you? Are you good?"

Leon stepped casually into the elevator and the doors shut behind him.

"Hi Sora," Ken said, almost shyly. His eyes fell upon Leon, settling on his facial scar. "Leon," he greeted dryly.

"I'm well, Anna. What are you two doing here?" Sora asked, smiling at them both, amused by the hideous combination of an orange blouse and lime green pants that Anna wore. She was always clowning around. "How are things back at Kaleido Stage?"

"Busy," Anna said, releasing her grip on Sora. "Without you dominating Ken's time, he has finally come to realize his true talent." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "My sweetie is a natural comedian!"

"Hilarious," Leon agreed in a bland tone.

Ken's cheeks reddened and he pointedly ignored Leon. He forced a smile at Sora. "Anna and I offered to come with May and Felipe as managers." He shrugged. "It seemed foolish to decline an all expense paid trip to Paris on Yuri's tab. He still has a pretty guilty conscious about trying to destroy Kaleido Stage a few years back."

Yuri's guilty conscious was a pretty deep well of remorse. His two biggest regrets were when he tried to sabotage Layla's chances with Kaleido Stage and force her into movies, and of course his role in the accident that led to Sophie's death. "Felipe?" Sora asked. "Oh! Layla mentioned him. I'm looking forward to seeing their performances."

"We're looking forward to see you and the Ice Devil," Anna said. She leaned close to Sora's ear and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I swear, he almost seems human around you."

"Oh, he's human," Sora assured her. "We've shared enough blood, sweat, and tears to be certain of that!"

"Blood? He's not hurting you, is he?" Ken asked, his voice laced in concern.

"I'm right here people," Leon muttered. The elevator chimed and the door slid open.

Sora patted Ken on the arm gently. "I'm fine, but I appreciate your worry." She followed Leon out of the elevator and hooked her elbow through his. She glanced back at them over her shoulder. "I'll see you two later!"

"I could sign us up without you if you'd rather catch up with your old friends," Leon said quietly.

"No thank you, we're a team. Where you go, I go," Sora said cheerfully. They continued on towards the banquet hall for the event registration.

Leon stopped abruptly, his eyes scanning the line of participants. "What sort of Hell is this?"

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, staring up at her boyfriend. "Did we show up too late? Are we at the wrong hotel?"

"No. Right time, right place." Leon took a deep, shuddering breath. "But, I see at least six of my former partners in that line and that doesn't even include May." He reached up self-consciously and touched the bottom edge of his scar.

Sora snatched his hand away and kissed his knuckles. "Well let's go over there, register, and them make them all insanely jealous with our amazing performances."

Leon's lip twitched in amusement.

"Leon!" the fiery red-head Sora met outside the Versailles Palace waved, the deep cut of her blouse leaving a generous portion of her excessively large bosom visible.

"Breasts that big are a hazard on the trapeze," Sora grumbled under her breath.

Leon snorted. "It was one of many reasons why I dissolved that partnership."

"Uh huh," Sora said. "I'm sure it was high on that list."

"What's her name again?"

"Seriously?" Sora asked.

"Jane?"

"Janet!" she whispered vehemently. "And that brunette man beside her is George."

"Hello, Janet and George," Leon greeted smoothly, stepping easily into the end of the line.

"You might want to put some concealer on that," Janet said, gesturing towards Leon's face. She started to fish through her massive purse and pulled out a thin tube of concealer. She held it out for him.

Sora could hear Leon's teeth grinding and tightened her grip on Leon's hand when he automatically jerked it to touch his hand to his scar. "There's no need," Sora answered. "He's still the best looking man at this event."

"So the little geisha does speak English!" George cried out, his eyes wide in mock shock.

"How fast is the line moving?" Leon asked.

Janet shoved her bottle of makeup back into her purse irritably. "Not fast enough, apparently."

The banquet hall was buzzing with murmured conversations of idle chit-chat and awkward pleasantries. Leon adopted a defensive stance with a rigid posture, arms crossed over his chest , and a glare that turned even the friendliest of people away. Sora shifted her weight anxiously, not liking the oppressive silence between her and Leon and the other teams. Janet wasn't the only former partner of Leon's milling about the room. A few of them had walked over to greet him while they waited in line, they weren't openly hostile, but they weren't especially friendly either.

"Sora!" May hugged Sora from behind, her chin resting easily on Sora's shoulder as the dark-haired woman pressed a kiss to Sora's cheek. "Leon," May greeted him, stepping back from Sora. She gestured towards a tall, lanky dark-haired man in his late teens. "This is my partner, Felipe."

"Layla told me about you," Sora said, smiling at Felipe. "It's nice to meet you."

"Do not be too eager to meet us on the field of competition," Felipe answered with a cheeky grin. "I intend to make sure we leave everyone in tears — the audience in pure awe of our performance and our competition in tears of defeat."

"That arrogance of yours will be your downfall," Leon said, raising an eyebrow.

"You would know better than anyone about the downfalls of arrogance," May countered. "It won us the ICF championship!"

"Talent won us the ICF," Leon argued. "Passion will win Sora and I the showcase."

"There are no medals in this competition," Felipe said with his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"There are always winners and losers," Leon said.

"And if everyone does their best, they are all winners," Sora interjected, trying to ease the rising tension.

May chuckled. "Here we go, Sora wants a performance without competition."

Sora smiled thinly. "I want everyone to do their absolute best. I want the audience to be entertained."

Leon shrugged. "It's simple truth that some will be better than others."

Sora sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Leon smiled down at her, his violet eyes flashing in mirth, and Sora's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"The line is moving," May pointed out, an amused look on her face.

Sora stepped forward just as Janet and George finished registering.

Leon spoke with the registrar and they received their participation numbers, the schedule, and rules of the showcase. They were given armbands to wear with their numbers.

"Are there really that many of us that we need armbands?" Sora asked.

The registrar stared at her blankly, not seeming to understand the question.

"How many participants are there this year?" Leon asked.

"Oh, thirty couples," the registrar explained. "There is only a little amount of time between performers. The armbands are an extra identifying marker to ensure the performers aren't mixed up, especially for the commentators. There will be live streaming of the event."

"Thank you," Leon said. He and Sora waited to the side while May and Felipe finished registering.

A few minutes later, they stood huddled together near the exit of the banquet hall, scanning the schedule.

"Today's competition starts at four and ends at nine," May said. "That means ten minutes per routine including set up and take down."

"They have stations already set up for the different types of acts, so there will be more time than that to prepare," Leon explained, pointing out the section of the rules. "The dances are in the morning. There will be even less time between those performances."

"What about the trapeze?" Sora asked. "We'd need to do safety checks. They can't have too many trapezes set up. Maybe two at the most."

"Only the top ten pairs will be participating on the trapeze," Leon said.

"We'll just make surety be in the top ten," Sora said. She grinned at May. "We'll see who has improved the most since last we faced off."

May cocked her hip to the side. "You can congratulate me when I take first place and you can be crowned First Loser!"

"We'll see how confident you are after you pick up your jaw from watching our performance this evening," Sora teased.

"It seems as if everyone is watching us," Felipe whispered quietly.

Sora glanced over her shoulder and blushed realizing that most of the other athletes were watching and listening to their banter.

"Of course they are," Leon murmured. He slung his arm over Sora's shoulders possessively. "May and I are the reigning ICF champions." He pressed a kiss to Sora's hair. "They wonder how they can compare."

"We're going to be meeting some friends for lunch," Sora said, thinking about Jacques and Marie. "Would you two like to join us?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," May answered. "Ken and Anna should be back by now with our food." She flashed Sora a grin. "Yuri gave him the Kaleido Stage company credit card. Since he and Layla couldn't come, he thought a limitless expense account was the next best thing."

"Mostly, this one wants to see the anime _Yuri on Ice_ ," Felipe explained. "There is a new episode and she's dying to watch it. She won't be able to concentrate until she has."

"An anime?" Leon asked, amused.

"It's about a figure skater from Japan," May explained. "And the most talented figure skater in the world, a Russian heartthrob, decides to become his coach." She grinned at Sora. "You should watch it later. You might find the coach looks familiar - silver hair, pale eyes."

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

.

.

Bleachers were placed outside and its lights were set up to illuminate the stage for the evening. Camera crews from various international television stations were recording the performances — some would air the showcase live and others would edit a highlights reel for a primetime television slot.

"Thanks for saving us a spot," Sora said. She slid onto the front row next to Anna on the right side of the stage. Leon settled in beside her. They wore casual clothing, their performance wasn't for several hours yet.

"Of course!" Anna said. She handed Sora the program schedule and pointed out May and Felipe's names. They were scheduled to go fourth.

"We're leaving as soon as their performance is over," Leon whispered, leaning close to Sora's ear.

She nodded. "I know." She patted her hand over Leon's thigh. "You were very clear about that earlier."

"Cotton Candy?" Ken held a bag of pink and blue swirled fluffy, sugary goodness towards them.

Leon pushed it away with a grunt of disgust. "Are you trying to sabotage us by with that processed junk?"

Ken's cheeks heated in embarrassment. "That wasn't my intention," he mumbled, snatching back the candy.

"He was just being nice," Anna huffed, folding her arms over her chest, and glaring at Leon.

Leon looked away pointedly and stared expressionless at the stage.

"Thank you for the offer," Sora said, smiling awkwardly at her friends.

The master of ceremony started the showcase with his announcements and the first couple was introduced and began their dance. Sora leaned forward, her elbows braced on her knees and her eyes unblinking. She had not expected to see a square dance that included a Do-si-do. The costume of overalls and prairie dress reminded her of an old Western movie.

"This is ridiculous," Leon scoffed under his breath.

"Just because you don't appreciate it, doesn't make it ridiculous," Sora scolded.

Leon's eyes flickered towards her and he pressed his lips together tightly, keeping his thoughts to himself.

The next pair hailed from Argentina, wore flamboyant lime green costumes, and performed a very impressive Tango. The third couple rotated around one another in the time to tribal drum beats while juggling fire and leaping through flaming hoops.

Sora laid her hand on Leon's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "That would be a real hazard with your hair."

His lip twitched faintly in amusement.

The announcer presented May and Felipe and Sora straightened attentively. Their costumes resembled the gypsy style and were bright red, yellow, and green. May's bright red dress shown brilliantly in the afternoon sun while her jet-black hair was loose about her shoulders adding an attitude of delightful abandonment. Felipe's yellow vest was a sharp contrast over his green pants and shirt, normally the combination would have been tacky, but for some reason it worked. They performed a medley of dances from Felipe's homeland of Spain — the Flamenco, Bolero, and Jota.

"I would expect no less from May," Leon murmured quietly. He turned towards Sora, his eyes twinkling in excitement. "Looks like we have some competition, _ma chèrie_."

Sora shrugged, keeping her expression schooled. "Someone has to come in second."

Leon's eyes widened at her response and she couldn't contain her giggle of amusement. "I love it when you get competitive." Leon took her hand. "Come on, we need to get ready."

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Leon laid the garment bag across the bed and took a deep breath while his fingers paused over the zipper uncertainly. He looked across the room at Sora. "The costumes are different than what we'd discussed originally."

"Oh?" Sora's eyebrows rose in interest. "We're not wearing fifties style American outfits?" She walked over and stood at his elbow and peered back and forth between him and the garment bag.

"No," Leon said with a nervous smile. He unzipped the bag to reveal a French army uniform from World War II. "This was my grandfather's back in the Second World War," he explained. He took the uniform out and draped it over the back of a nearby chair.

Sora whistled. "That's amazing Leon!"

"I found it in storage at the condo while I was moping about my face. I had completely forgotten about it." He turned back to the garment bag and start to pull out the navy blue dress. "My grandparents met during the war. My grandfather was an officer and my grandmother was a nurse."

"That doesn't look like a nurse's uniform," Sora commented, eyeing the dress.

Leo chuckled. "Good observation, _ma chère!"_ He held it out towards her. "It's a replica of what the USO girls used to wear."

Sora grasped the dress out of Leon's hands and scanned it up and down. "This will work perfect! One of the movies I watched with Marie when we were first learning Lindy Hop took place during the war. I remember the main actress played a USO woman. She was so amazing to watch!"

A fond smile crossed Leon's lips. He remembered her talking about that movie a great deal, who is where he got the idea. "If you would rather wear our original costume, I did pack them too."

"No way!" Sora clutched the dress possessively against her bosom. "Go! Put on your hot soldier uniform!"

"Yes, ma'am," Leon murmured in amusement at being ordered around by his girlfriend. As he began to change into the woolen army uniform, he couldn't help but hope his planned proposal would go over at least half as well.

After they both dressed, they stood side by side admiring themselves in the mirror that lined the wall of the suite. "It's Iike we stepped out of time," Sora whispered I awe.

Leon leaned over and pressed a kiss against Sora's temple. "It's not a Hollywood movie, but it is an International Showcase."

"Let's go create magic and inspire the audience to dream," Sora said, taking Leon's hand and starting for the door.

.

.

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

The crowd buzzed with activity, until Leon and Sora were announced. As they walked onto the stage absolute silence descended upon the audience. Everyone's attention was focused solely upon them. Sora caught a young girl with her hand over her mouth, eye wide in excitement. Sora flashed her a smile and the girl looked near tears of joy.

"Let's give them a performance they'll tell their grandchildren about," Leon whispered in her ear.

The music started and they began rock-stepping, swinging in and out, twirls, and alternating between eight-counts and six. Sora sashayed her hips sending her skirts whirling and Leon looked so handsome in his grandfather's uniform.

His strong hands clutched Sora's hips and he lifted he in the air, his grip was then on her hands as Sora slid under him and back up to land lightly on her feet in front of him. Their routine displayed impressive athleticism, but it also looked fun and carefree.

Leon had told her before, if you do it right, you make the most complex and difficult feats look easy.

The audience remained silent, aside from awed gasps and relieved sighs. By the time they finished with Leon tossing Sora on the air, catching her, and the swinging her out, the silence erupted into roars of approval and cheering.

They bowed to the crowd and walked off stage hand in hand while flowers were thrown after them. "I think they enjoyed our performance," Sora said breathlessly, smiling at Leon.

"I suspect our performance will end up on television without being edited," Leon confirmed. He pulled a pink rose out of his hair and held it out for Sora.

" _Merci_ ," Sora said, accepting the rose and sniffing it's sweet fragrance. "Shall we go and watch some of the other performances?"

"I think we can spare another hour, then we'll need to rest up," Leon said. "Our Trapeze is one of the earlier performances in the morning."

Sora laughed. "Do you really think we need that much rest? We were performing Swan Lake twice a day before we even started our serious training!" She clenched the rose stem between her teeth and moved to stand in front of Leon ad block his way. "Please, can we watch the rest?"

Leon sighed, his hard expression softening. He leaned down and brushed his lips again her cheek. "Okay, you win. We'll go change and then watch the rest of the dances." He snatched the rose from Sora's teeth, catching the stem between his own teeth.

Sora smiled brightly and looped her arm around his waist, snuggling against his side. "Thank you, Leon."

They hadn't traveled far when Jacques and Marie caught up with them in route to their hotel suite.

"That was magnificent!" Jacques had tears of emotion glittering in his dark eyes.

" _Tres beautiful!"_ Marie agreed, hugging them both. "Seeing you dance on the little computer screen did no justice compared to your live performance!"

"Thank you," Sora murmured, her cheeks warm from all the praise.

"I cannot wait to see what else you will do!" Jacques clapped his hands together in enthusiasm. "You two were leagues beyond you competition." He slapped Leon on the back. "The prize will certainly be yours."

Leon's pale eyes flashed with anger.

"Prize?" Sora asked quietly. "This isn't just exposure for the televised audience to the art?"

"There is a monetary prize for the best overall performed," Leon confessed with a sigh of frustration. "I didn't want to tell you, because I know how you are. If we win - great. If we don't win, we're still giving the audience a performance to remember and enjoy."

Sora touched the back of Leon's hand. "It's fine, Leon. If I really wanted to know, I could have easily contacted the event coordinators and discovered the details for my own. This is our job, getting paid is natural." She smiled up at him reassuringly. "I'm not as naive as I once was."

"No, I don't suppose you are," Leon murmured.

.

.

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

That evening, Sora and Leon sat side by side on their bed, legs stretched out before them. Jacques and Marie stood across from them, talking excitedly about the various dances from the competition.

"Your costumes!" Marie smiled broadly, clutching her hands together over her heart. "They were so perfect and romantic!"

"Thanks," Leon said, his voice bland as he tried to hide his irritation. He just wanted a few moments to relax with Sora in peace before they enjoyed some of the nightlife with the other performers.

Jacques sharp eyes recognized Leon's ire. "My dear, we should let them be," he said, taking his wife's elbow. He nodded his head at Leon and Sora. "We'll be downstairs at the hotel bar if you want to find us later."

"Okay!" Sora said, smiling cheerfully. As soon as the older couple left the suite, the door clicking shut behind them, Sora turned towards Leon, her eyes narrowed. "Why are you being rude?"

Leon stretched out completely and laid his head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "Because, I just wanted a few moments of peace."

"Because months alone with me hasn't been enough?" Sora teased, reaching over and tickling Leon's ribs.

He squirmed under her touch, resisting a grin. He could feel the weight of the ring box in his pants pocket and his nerves were ablaze in anticipation. He was going to propose to Sora and he wanted to do it that night. "Never enough."

Sora leaned over him and planted a soft kiss to his forehead. "I feel the same." She leaned back and laid alongside him. "I got a text from my grandparents."

"Oh? What did they say?" Leon tensed, anxious to know if Sora's grandparents spoiled his surprise.

"They met Fuu and Rick at the airport. They'll be here tomorrow." Sora explained.

"Ah." Leon breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know that Chikara, Midori, and her baby sister would also be in attendance the next day. The Naeginos couldn't really afford the expense, but between Leon and Sora's grandparents, they'd covered the cost.

Sora sat up abruptly, buzzing with excitement. "I can't just lay here." She grinned over at Leon. "I heard there are fairy lights in the street and live musicians." She grabbed Leon's hands and yanked him into a sitting position. "Let's not waste anymore time."

"Waste time?" Leon frowned. "It's not a waste to enjoy quiet moments together."

"You just don't want to run into any more ex-girlfriends," Sora teased, winking at him. "Best way to deal with them is with me on your arm."

Leon's lip twitched into a grin. He liked confident Sora. "Will you wear the silver silk dress?"

"What silver silk dress?" Sora asked.

"The one that is hanging in the closet," Leon answered. Marie had helped him purchase the dress and he suspected that was the real reason she'd been nosily lingering about earlier. It was snug and the skirt ended mid-thigh. It was going to look great with Sora's lithe frame. He watched while Sora found the dress, her fingers caressing the material in awe. "Do you like it?"

"I'm starting to suspect you were a fashion designer in a previous life." Sora flashed him a heart-warming smile. She pulled out another clothes hanger with Leon's dark gray slacks and silk lavender button up shirt. "I kinda like being that couple that wears coordinating outfits."

Leon pushed himself off the bed and closed the distance between them, his hands falling to either side of Sora's hips. "I like being that couple too."

.

.

 **OoO**

* * *

.

.

A jazz band played on the streets, the female singer sent goosebumps down Sora's arms with her raspy, heart-wrenching voice. Sora threaded her fingers through Leon's as they strolled along the sidewalk, Marie and Jacques walking behind them. The street corners were rich with activity — jugglers, illusionists, and people covered in metallic paint imitating statues.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sora asked, stopping and staring to the far right. There was an area partitioned off. She could feel a chill in the air from there.

"An ice rink," Leon answered. He pointed towards a dark haired couple on the ice skating, doing rotations in the air, and dancing around one another in intricate patterns. "Looks like May and Felipe have drawn quite the crowd."

Sora inched towards the walls of the rink and watched in awe as her old friend and rival skated gracefully on the ice with her partner. "It's hard to believe she ever left the ice."

"I don't think she left it," Leon protested. "I think she just wanted to broaden her experiences." He wrapped his arm over Sora's shoulders and hugged her to his side. "Just like we have done with our silks routine."

"Is this part of the showcase?" Sora asked. She could see spot lights, cameras, and a few of the other competitors with skates around the rink.

"The free dance and the trapeze are the only definitive portions of the contest," Leon explained. "The second portion can be a variety of athletic endeavors."

Sora leaned her head against Leon's shoulder and sighed dreamily. May and Felipe looked so magical together in their routine. "I'm glad she's found a partner she works so well with."

"I agree. Finding the right partner is very important," Leon said. He cleared his throat. "Which is why I'm so grateful that you and I are partners."

May and Felipe finished their performance with a resounding applause. Sora cheered loudly like the rest of the audience.

Leon cleared his throat and Sora turned towards him. Her eyes widened in surprise at the shimmering ring in his hand. The bright square cut diamond at its center had four amethyst gems at each corner. "Which is why I want to ask you to marry me."

"Leon," Sora whispered, her gaze shifting between the beautiful ring and his loving eyes. Tears began to cloud her vision.

"I sincerely hope those are tears of joy," Leon said, his voice uncertain.

"Yes, of course. I'll marry you, Leon." Sora smiled at him brightly, stood on her tiptoes, and brushed her lips against his.

Leon slipped the ring on her finger.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

.

.

Sora tucked her necklace into her leotard top. The metal and stones of her new engagement ring were cold against her chest. Leon also wore his necklace under his leotard. Neither could bear to part from the other's gifts of affection.

"Are you ready?" Leon asked. His hand rested gently upon the small of her back, warm against the thin material.

"I'm more excited about meeting our family and friends afterwards and telling them about our news," Sora whispered back. She peeked past the stage curtains and spied her parents, grandparents, and their friends Fuu and Rick from Japan sitting all in a row. Jacque and Marie saw behind them.

The curtains were drawn to cover the stage and the process of swapping out the previous performers for Leon and Sora's routine began. The stage crew were quick and efficient and the aerial silks were installed perfectly. Slowly the curtains began to draw back revealing the stage. Leon and Sora stood across from one another with the silks high above them, too far to reach. Music began as a soft and mellow sound through the loud speakers and would gradually evolve into a more aggressive and intense melody.

They started on the ground, circling around the silks until they met. Leon picked up Sora and held her over his head with one strong hand at her waist while her hand balanced off his muscular shoulder. They shifted as effortless as mercury sliding over itself so that Leon was kneeling and Sora was balanced across his back, hands-free of one another.

Sora slid off Leon's back and stalked away in rhythm to the increasing pace of the music's beats. The silks fell down toward the stage and Leon stood between the two sheets of material and wrapped each of his arms to draw himself up into the air. He drifted back down, head towards the stage, and Sora climbed onto his back.

They rose up together, stretched horizontally. They moved around one another in perfect symmetry and then floated towards the ground and both stepped back to the stage releasing the silks. Leon backflipped away from the silks while Sora twisted the material around her waist, entwined her legs into it, and spread her arms looking like a butterfly twirling prettily. She continue to climb up after she finished her rotations, freeing up the lower half of the silks for Leon to join her. He grabbed hold of it and ran briefly around the stage gaining momentum and then sending both of them spinning in a rapid circle stretching over the front rows of the audience.

For the duration of the J-Pop song, they alternated doing tricks on the silks, sometimes individually and other times as a seamless team.

By the end of the performance, the audience applauded, cheered, and whistled appreciatively. Sora and Leon stood side by side, bowing to the audience and smiling happily. Leon wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, leaned down, and kissed her in front of the crowd, sparking an even more enthusiastic applause.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Leon observed the set up of the two parallel vertical trapeze bars for his and Sora's performance. The two bars stretched nearly six meters in height, had two levels of platforms on the upper third, and ladders to climb up on either side.

"It's time. Are you ready for out last performance?" He asked, looking down at Sora. She stood at his side wearing a silver and white leotard that matched his own. Her face was covered with silver paint, as was his own. And while her hair was braided in a crown around her head, his was loose about his shoulders. They both looked other-worldly.

Sora smiled up at him, her grin dazzling. "Let's go blow their minds."

Their cue was signaled and they strode side-by-side onto the stage with the spotlight focused on them. Leon climbed one side of the parallel bars while Sora rose on the other. They topped the apparatus simultaneously and did mirror-image handstands.

Leon slipped down first to the stand with one foot balanced on either side of the bars on the upper platforms. He dipped his hands in chalk to keep his palms dry. Sora slid down like liquid silver onto Leon's shoulder and back, their bodies twisting into intricate contortion movements with precarious balance.

Sora moved down the front of Leon's body and faced him before dipping her hands into the chalk.

Leon stared into Sora's bright eyes, twinkling with excitement.

He inclined his head silently to ask if she was ready and she nodded.

The dangerous part of their trapeze act began. For the next two minutes, Leon grasped Sora's hands and forearms and tossed her into the air for repeated somersaults, catching her at the end of each athletic feat. She flew higher into the air each time and increased the number of her rotations.

By the end of the performance, they were both drenched in perspiration, only a thin layer of chalk, Leon's determination, and Sora's absolute confidence in him kept Sora from slipping and falling to the hard stage below.

The audience went wild throughout the performance and their applause was deafening as they concluded their act.

Twenty minutes later, they waited behind stage for the scoreboard to display May and her partner's final performance. "It's going to be close," Leon murmured.

Sora leaned her head against Leon's shoulder. "I'm already the winner," Sora said. She held up her ring under his nose. "I've got the best prize."

Leon smiled then kissed the crown of her head. "The monetary prize won't hurt though."

"I wouldn't turn it down," Sora said with a chuckle.

The numbers began to flash across the screen and Leon sucked in a breath sharply. They'd proved victorious. The competition had been better than he'd anticipated and yet, they'd won by a large margin.

"We have a lot to celebrate tonight," Leon said, standing up, and pulling Sora up with him. He braced his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her high into the air with his heart warming at the sound of her laughter.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

A week after their victory and multiple celebrations with family and friends, Sora and Leon finally traveled back to California. The trip was easier than Sora thought it would be. She'd been worried that she'd feel depressed about missing the next season of Kaleido Stage, but honestly, it didn't feel like home anymore. It felt more akin to visiting her old high school campus. There were many great memories, some old friends, but really it was a stage of life she'd moved past.

"You okay?" Leon asked, his hand warm and reassuring as it held hers, their fingers entwined.

"I'm good," Sora said, smiling and looking up at him. "I thought I'd feel sad, but I'm really just excited to visit and then get on with our own lives."

Leon grinned faintly.

"Ah! The prodigal pair returns!" Kalos exclaimed, walking towards them with his arms outstretched and an amused look upon his face. "Have you come to beg me to re-sign your contracts? Or are you here to gloat about your success in the European Showcase?"

"Neither," Sora said with a giggle. She slipped away from Leon and ran towards Kalos, tackling him with a hug. "Layla and Yuri invited us to watch their practice performance of Through the Looking Glass."

Kalos extracted himself from Sora's embrace and looked down at the watch on his wrist. "You have an hour."

Sora looked back over her shoulder at Leon as he strode towards them with an easy grace. "We'd like to wander about the premises if you don't mind," she said, directing her gaze back towards Kalos.

"Yuri said to give you free reign," Kalos said with a shrug. "Since he owns Kaleido Stage, what he says goes." He checked his cell phone and frowned. "I've got to go. I'm running late for a meeting with May." He glanced back down at Sora with narrowed eyes. "She's renewing her contract."

"Don't let us interfere with business," Leon said calmly, slipping his arm possessively around Sora's shoulders. "Though, if you're open to the idea, we would be honored to return to Kaleido Stage on occasion for a few months per year. We even have a few ideas for future shows."

Kalos eyes widened and he grinned broadly. "That will certainly be a welcome conversation in my office after the afternoon practice performance." He winked at them and then hurried off for his meeting.

"Sora!" Fool materialized before Sora and Leon, his green hair fanned out behind him as he floated in front of the air conditioner vent. He looked between the two of them. "I can see your stars glowing bright."

"There is a little man flying in front of us," Leon stated, his voice flat in his shock.

"You can see him!" Sora cried, looking between Leon and the Fool.

"Of course, he can see me," Fool complained bitterly. "Pretty May can't see me, but the arrogant Frenchman can see me just fine." He crossed his right leg over his left knee and sat primly in the air. "You're both stars of the stage." He sniffed. "Though, it's been a long time since a male has been able to see me. Not since Yuri's father."

"How is Rosetta doing?" Sora asked. She knew that Fool had a soft spot in his heart for the red-haired beauty.

Fool sighed longingly. "She improves daily in both skill and beauty."

"And Layla?" Sora reached out and ruffled Fool's hair.

He shook his head in irritation. "She finally remembers the joy of performance," Fool answered.

"Sora! Leon!" Anna Heart called out, running down the hall towards them. Mia Gullem was right beside her, both breathless with excitement. "Sara thought she saw you two. Come on! I want to show you some of the new children's sections before the performance."

Fool vanished as soon as Anna and Mia arrived. Sora flashed Leon a sad smile, grateful that he'd understand her stories about Fool now.

"And I hear you have something to show us," Mia said. She grabbed Sora's left hand and stared at her engagement ring. "Wow!"

"So it's true!" Anna gasped. She grinned at Leon. "I always thought you weren't as terrible as you seemed!"

"Anna!" Sora scolded.

Leon laughed. "It's okay, Sora. You know it's true. I was a terror when I first joined Kaleido Stage."

"Of course, Sora has a tendency to bring out the best of people. Including a tyrant like you!" Mia said, poking a sharp finger into Leon's upper arm.

"That she does," Leon agreed.

"We don't have much time before the performance. You two better hurry and give us the tour," Sora said.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Are you ready?" Yuri asked. He stretched his right leg on the ballet bar in the warmup room.

"Yes," Layla said with a nervous laugh. "I just wish my mother could be here to see us."

"She's watching, love. You know she's watching and she's proud." Yuri dropped his right leg and started to stretch his left one. "Your dad on the other hand, there is no pleasing that man. I'm glad you've realized that and decided to stop trying."

"I'll never stop trying, Yuri. But, I know there is more to life than his approval." Layla took a deep breath. "Kalos did stop by to tell us we've two critics in the audience for his afternoon's performance."

"Ah, Sora and Leon have arrived?" Yuri brought his leg down and stretched his arms behind his back. "So, the Royal Couple of Acrobatics have decided to grace us with their divine presence."

Layla snorted. "If I didn't know better, Yuri, I'd think you were jealous."

"Let's just say, if we'd been at the European Showcase the competition would have been a bit stiffer," Yuri answered. "You did well helping Sora achieve greatness, but there's no way Leon could compare to me."

"You, Yuri Killian, are an arrogant fool." Layla reached up and cupped her hand behind Yuri's head, threading her fingers through his golden hair. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his full lips.

"I'm your arrogant fool," Yuri said, smirking.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

.

.

It was a crisp, autumn day, and a little over a year had passed since their victory at the European Showcase. Leon took a deep breath and felt his heart warm with a sense of contentment that had grown more frequent over the past two years. He and Sora stood on a bridge overlooking the French Seine River. He had just scattered Sophie's ashes.

"How do you feel?" Sora asked, her pale green dress fluttering in the breeze. She had a dark blue nylon baby carrier strapped over her shoulders and their cooing daughter in front of her chest.

"I feel just fine," Leon answered. He tossed the plastic ziplock bag he used into a trash receptacle and then stood behind Sora, his arms behind her, and his hands over hers over their child. "Is Sophie awake again?"

"She's feisty," Sora murmured.

"Just like her mother," Leon teased. "We should start heading back. Your grandparents should be arriving at our condo soon."

Sora smiled. "I'm looking forward to their visit," she said. "I love Sophie, but it will be nice for Mom and Dad to have a night out just the two of us."

Leon hugged both Sora and their silver-haired daughter. "Here, I'll take the carrier." Together, they slipped the contraption off Sora's shoulders and Leon took it over. "Let's walk back instead of taking a taxi."

"As long as you're the one carrying Sophie, I'm okay with that," Sora said. She took a deep breath. "It's a perfect afternoon for a walk."

"That it is," Leon agreed, taking Sora's hand and threading their fingers together. It was a nice life they were sharing. "I love you, Sora. I'm a very happy man."

Sora smiled up at him. "I love you too, Leon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: It's been fun plotting out and writing this story. Kaleido Star isn't my typical anime, but it's one of my favorites and I loved the dynamic between Sora and Leon. Thanks for reading this tale with me and thanks Liz for beta-ing!_


End file.
